Harry Potter's Bloody Path
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Harry has enough, he will choose his own path and leave a path of bloody carnage in his wake at the hand of his trusted sword and companions. Expect bashing of certain characters, Alternate Universe, Summer after 4th year and beyond. Rated M for a reason and do not like do not read. XP
1. Chapter 1

**#Chapter 1#**

* * *

Harry James Potter was seething on his lumpy mattress that barely qualifies for a bed, he just finished the last letters he received from Ron and Hermione, the short version was that Dumbledore has forbidden them to contact him for the duration of the summer when he was staying at his relatives' house. Soon afterward, he received a letter from the bloody tosser, himself saying that he would have to spend the entire summer there to charge the wards now that Voldemort has risen and that he stopped his subscription to the Daily Prophet so he would not be tempted.

Along with having an order member watching the house, he had to be very careful about releasing Hedwig, so she would not be captured and he would not be truly alone this summer.

It has been an entire month since he has returned from Hogwarts and he truly lost any will to care for any of Dumbledore's fuck buddies and his friends who jumped on the merry bandwagon of traitors. At least Sirius wasn't a part of it considering he was just as much a prisoner in his own home as well and wanted out badly.

Harry stared out the window, knowing the routine the order members had on watching him constantly. They would circulate every 8-hour shifts, however, the only good part of the routine was that Dung was there constantly. As everyone had their jobs and lives to live, but the worst was Moody, with that eye of his, but he made sure to keep a low profile during his shift.

He got off the mattress and looked out the window and waited silently as the wind brushed against his face and waited for the telltale sign of Dung. When the scent of liquor hit him and he let out a smirk and knew it was time send his letters.

Harry had several letters to send out and always waited until Dung's shift started during the night, he tied the letters to Hedwig and she took off, promising to be back safe in their own special way of communicating.

He closed the window with a sigh as he watched Hedwig's form fade into the night and locked it. His homework for the summer was already done, he wasn't stupid, far from it, but the Dursleys and Ronald's jealousy streaks were not worth the effort putting in time. He slowly walked down the steps, his relatives scowling at the sight of him, but the threat at the train station managed to get through their thick skulls for the moment.

He just made a sandwich, considering they had to feed him and the threat that the freaks were watching them, made them reconsider the thought of having him outside. However, the yard work and chores were now done by Petunia which unfortunately for the Dursleys proved that Harry was much better at keeping the house stable then Petunia much to her envy and renewed sense of hatred.

After finishing eating his small sandwich, he tried to fall asleep, hopefully without nightmares...He shed the castoffs and just slept in boxers, showing his scars and puncture wound on his arm from the second year. The thin sheets didn't shield him from the summer cold and he kept his mouth close to his pillow so it would muffle out the screams of the night terrors.

* * *

(Harry's Dream)

Harry was forced to endure the same ritual that brought Voldemort back to life and the incompetence of the ministry, Cedric's final words, his own shocked gasps, the traitor's stutters and the rising of Voldemort and his taunts to his present form.

He was just so tired, he couldn't stop the despair-induced thoughts coming from him, along with the piles of shit he has to deal ever since he first entered the magic world.

'Sometimes I wonder if I could finally die, would have my peace? Am I forever doomed to be a puppet of Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the damn ministry?... What else am I suppose to do? Mom... Dad... Sirius... Please...Anyone, help me... I don't want to lose anyone else. My heart' _***crack!***_ 'is breaking...I...need someone...anyone...'

After that, everything went dark and silent. Voldemort's taunts forever lost in the inky blackness of the area Harry resided in.

A sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the black mindscape.

The sound then stopped right in front of Harry's prone form, " **Poor thing...** "

The figure then kneeled in their bare-shouldered crimson dress tied with a corset around the stomach down to a kimono fabric down to her feet with fabric sandals. The shadows did nothing to hide her pale figure, skin like moonlight, one eye was a vivid green, the other was red like blood, the back of her hair was held up in half a flower, the rest flowed down to her elbows in red waves, her button nose, and almond-shaped eyes softened at the state of the boy, she has watched ever since he was born.

" **Don't worry...Your weak days will now be over...** " She reached over and pulled him into her lap, her right hand patting his head running fingers through his hair which glowed a mysterious red.

(Reality)

Harry then snapped awake and he looked around the barren bedroom, he slowly rose up and was about to step out of bed, but he miscalculated his step and ended up stumbling out of bed.

A deeper groan caused him to fully wake up and he stood up, trying to keep his balance as he felt different, it was like he was filled with energy, he stretched out his limbs, his bones popping back into place.

He slowly walked towards the window and saw the sun, a familiar hoot got his attention and Hedwig flew towards him. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him strangely, but still came to him, expecting her chest rub and good morning. He kept rubbing her chest as his mind wandered back to a voice he heard last night, but what puzzled him was the feeling of being held that brought a feeling of comfort to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh-sounding knock on his door and it showed Petunia, who backed up two steps when he opened the door.

Harry responded with a ragged sounding,"Yes?"

She didn't say anything but looked at Harry with renewed fear and slight... jealousy?

Harry didn't know what was wrong with her and clapped once to get her mind started once more.

She stuttered out that the family was going to be gone for the rest of the day and that he would have to cook for himself.

He nodded and she rushed downstairs, desperately wanting to get away from the freakiness of her nephew.

Harry went to the bathroom, considering Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon each had their own, he just used the guest one and when he turned on the lights, he now understood why Petunia was so startled she could barely talk.

Seriously, just yesterday he was on the verge of skinny leaning towards malnourished with slight muscles thanks to quidditch and being the shortest of the classmates. His height was now normal for someone his age and his body filled out to become lean and toned almost to that of a swimmer. He shook his head, knowing that magic was the simple answer to everything to strange things in his life and went to take a shower.

The house was soon empty of his relatives as he trudged downstairs to make himself breakfast. However, he made plates of eggs, bacon, and other delicacies that loitered the fridge and he ate literally everything he could. His relatives couldn't really complain, they cleared out the fridge every three days. He didn't know why, but he had an overwhelming feeling of hunger that wouldn't be sated. He couldn't stop himself from eating and until the fridge was empty.

What the young man didn't know was that his magic was filtering all the food he was eating, was slowly but surely giving him a healthy weight and figure, fixing his malnourishment from the lack of nutrients he had before. It would be a week and a half before the hunger would settle down, but until then he would have to make do to eat elsewhere, regardless of whether Dumbledore and his cronies wanted.

'If the Dursleys do decide to complain, I'll just treat them the way they treat me. I wonder how the massive beach whale can handle being stuffed inside the cupboard for three days with no food?' He darkly smirked

"Where the hell did that come from?" Harry said, in shock of his own thoughts.

He finished eating and washed the plates and put them back and walked up to his room, sealing the door shut. When he turned towards his bed, he saw someone that was definitely not there before.

There was a woman who definitely did not deserve to be anywhere near his bed, considering how uncomfortable it was, but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, but he had a feeling he recognized her, he didn't think of himself as forgetful, but he was sure he would remember someone as beautiful as her.

She giggled, making him blush.

"It appears you recognize me, even if only a little. I'm happy to meet you, Harry."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I have been watching you, little one."

Harry's eyes widened, 'Her voice...'

She smiled and brought her hands outward and wanting him to come to her. He couldn't stop his legs from moving towards her as she wrapped her arms around him, placing his head on her chest hearing her heartbeat almost to the likeness of a lullaby.

"You were the one from my dream, weren't you."

She smiled as she ran fingers through his messy hair, he couldn't stop himself from leaning into her touch wanting her to keep doing what she was doing.

"I wish I could have talked to you sooner."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The woman sharply said, "Say my name."

"What?" Harry replied, confused

"Say my name. Say the name you gave me when we first met."

Harry trembled in her arms as he wracked his brain for her name, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to recall her name, it was on the tip of his tongue but the words were jumbled and he could not make any sense of it.

Behind his eyes were memories, so many of them he hasn't recalled, many of them were with the princess before him.

'Wait...princess? Yes...princess...hime.'

"H-hime...My princess."

"Half way there, young one. Almost there, what's the rest of it, say my full name, Harry James Potter." She purred, squeezing him against her, as more memories poured out until something almost to the likeness of chains snapped all at once, opening the floodgates within Harry.

"B-benihime. Benihime, my crimson princess." Harry stated, looking up into her multi-colored eyes. His voiced laced with power that would make Dumbledore and Voldemort stop in their tracks.

"Welcome back, my little master." She leaned down and kissed him and then everything went white.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/12/2016**

 **Ending the chapter right here! The chapter needed to be done, I needed to have a harry/bleach fanfiction. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess the idea happened sooner rather than later. I enjoyed it, Harry is dealing with the aftermath of breaking his chains, so to speak and the reactions of the light and dark side because of that.**

 **A/N: Sorry! I had to rewrite the entire fanfiction or else I couldn't just upload the next chapter in good conscious. Regardless, I am alive! Laters.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**#Chapter 2#**

* * *

Back in Magical Britain, several things were happening, but first, let's check on our favorite hated hypocritical Dark Lord shall we?

Tom Marvolo Riddle or the name he created for himself, Lord Voldemort, He-who-shall-not-be-named, the Dark Lord, and so on, was having a terrible day so far. He had been happily tormenting Harry Potter and thought that yesterday was the day he would finally be broken, however, he was forced out of his mind by someone who, although he would never admit it out loud, made him feel fear. Pure, unadulterated fear, that thing had madness, hatred, and bloodlust in their eyes and it ran shudders down his spine. It would be awhile before he would try torture Harry Potter through his mind again.

However this early morning, a massive pain overtook his body, every part of him felt like it was on fire and someone was breaking him into little pieces as he thrashed around in his large bed, screaming himself hoarse. Much to the shock of his death eaters present and one of them rushed towards the fireplace to floo Severus Snape into saving their master's life.

His head felt like it was going to explode, he couldn't believe the pain he was in, the connection he made between himself and Harry Potter was gone. The scar no longer had his soul piece and that was leeching off his magic. Potter's blood was boiling, rejecting Voldemort's body and the tainted magic inside it, causing him immense pain.

Severus could only watch as the darkest lord of the century thrashed around in his bed and he could see what was affecting him, it was the blood boiling underneath his skin. The blood he took from Potter, it was killing him and he needed to be purged of it.

He needed to make lots of Blood replenishing potion and fast, he needed one of the lower tier death eaters to sacrifice themselves for their master, however, all of the inner circle chose to give their sacred blood to keep their master alive.

What they didn't know was that was going to be their downfall...

At Hogwarts, several, spinning devices whistled at a high pitch before cracking and then shattering into pieces before either turning into dust or melting into cooling pools of metal. Dumbledore would never know, he was missing several tracking devices until Harry was already firmly out of his grasp.

At Grimmauld Place #12, Sirius Black groaned as he woke up, to the loud screeching voice of Molly Weasley in the morning yelling at her sons.

'And she wonders why all of her older sons left the house as soon as they could. Sure as hell know I would.' reappeared to the front of his mind before he pushed them back.

He stood up and walked to his bathroom and rubbing his eyes with dark circles underneath them.

"Harry... Please pup, just hang on a bit longer."

He turned on the water in his shower and let the hot water run down his skin, he still had the connection between himself and Harry, considering their relationship as godparent and godchild, yesterday night was awful. He could feel his pup's despair and it nearly made him burst into tears. He wanted to tear out of the house, find the Dursleys, kill them, and have his godson in his arms, never to feel such crushing despair again.

He got dressed as he thought about his pup, he didn't feel up to dealing with Molly and her snide comments during breakfast. He wasn't even up to eating in general as his mind would turn towards Harry and how he was doing. The connection between them told him that his emotional state was calm and neutral and that was all he needed right now.

Remus or Mooney watched as Sirius or Padfoot walked down the stairs and passed the kitchen, not even sparing a glance at the kitchen where everyone was loudly conversing and eating their food. Remus finished his coffee and found Sirius lying on the couch, his gray eyes clouded with thought and the slight tinge of green told him that he was listening in with his godparent connection with Harry.

He wondered how could he have thought his best friend capable of selling out James and Lily and leaving him to rot in Azkaban when he was innocent and the real traitor was Pettigrew, his form as a rat fitting him surprisingly well.

Before he could get any deeper into his monolog, both Sirius and Remus were brought out of their thoughts when a scream rang through the house, waking up Mrs. Black's portrait and seeing Dumbledore walk into the kitchen with Severus on his side, twitching from overexposure to the torture curse.

Snape was brought to a bed as Poppy came from the fireplace, cramming healing potions after healing potions down his throat and waving her wand diagnosing her new patient in his bed. His shudders toned down, but when she checked on his pulse by his arm, the dark mark on his arm was still not the inky black it once was, it was now a sickly gray and the skin around was raw and red.

Poppy put a hand over her mouth,"Oh, my."

"How is Severus, Poppy?" Albus asked, looking at Severus' pale form

"He will need lots of bed rest with him being put under the torture curse over a constant period of time. He will have to explain the situation of how he came to be this way when he wakes up."

"Of course, thank you, Poppy."

She nodded and went back to doing what she does best. Cramming disgusting potions down vic-I mean patients' throats.

Back to Harry who was now breathless from the long and passionate kiss from Benihime, he could barely keep his legs from buckling, mountains of memories were buzzing around in his head. They were now brought forth and his vision was blurry now and he finally recalled he was still wearing his glasses.

He took them off, placing them on the bed and moved to sit next the beautiful woman looking at her with his emerald eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Harry." She brought his head to her chest.

He hugged her and breathed in her cherry blossom scent mixed with a metallic scent of blood,"I missed you too, thank you for bringing me back."

Several owls tapped on his single window which made him stand up to open the window and saw several owls with letters tied to their legs.

He relieved the owls of their letters and they flew off into the sky with Hedwig lounging in the trees and he could see the patch of grass where Tonks was sitting. Knowing she would tell Dumbledore about the owls and letters and considering he asked for packages from several bookstores and other stores and by receiving certain owls made them watch him more closely.

Harry could smirk, he was going to have fun running the order of fried chicken ragged, but first things first would be new clothes and the responses from both Neville and Luna. At the beginning of summer, he got letters from Neville saying Dumbledore told him that he should have no contact with Harry. However, Neville, showing why he was in Gryffindor ignored the order and sent Harry letters anyways, along with telling Luna who joined the pair by sending letters.

At first, he didn't want to believe it, his friends not contacting him over the summer under Dumbledore's orders, however, Neville never lied to Harry and Sirius confirmed it himself in a letter he managed to sneak off with Hedwig and both Ron and Hermione's letters shattered his delusions leaving a steaming pile of teen angst-filled emotions.

However, when one of order members almost captured Luna's owl during the first month of the summer was when he started to keep track of the schedule of the order member rotation and sent them to both Luna and Neville, telling when it was okay to send letters and when not to unless it was an emergency.

"We will have a lot to discuss and sort tonight, won't we, Hime?"

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his own, disappearing from his sight but he could feel her presence within him and that suited him just fine. Lean back on the mattress and read his letter from Neville first and said the following,

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Hope your relatives are leaving you alone and I was finally able to send this letter to you. Gran has been poking her nose around in my business considering I have been constantly sending letters and receiving them and she been asking. But I just told her it was for a friend and she been getting annoyed by the same answer and wants more details. However, I will not sell you out, Ron and Hermione may follow Dumbledore to the letter, but I won't. I will not leave you alone when you helped me and became my friend and friends stick together and I will be your shield if you need me to be. Potters and Longbottoms have been in an alliance for centuries and I will not break it because of some old man with tacky robes and a fetish for lemon drops. I hope the books on the history of the magical world, the laws of the magical world and the history of the magical blood of Britain I managed to get, I hope they find you well. Ask the goblins for more details, just owl me if you need anything._

 _Your Godbrother, Neville Frank Longbottom_

Harry chuckled, he definitely affected Neville from afar, he wondered if he became friends in the past would have done before he shook his head. The past was in the past, what he needed now was move forward for the future and make sure he has no more losses. He already lost his parents, he nearly lost Sirius who is locked up like he is and he lost Cedric. He will not lose anyone else because of the Dark and Light Tossers.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I am happy the wrackspurts are not bothering you, anyone, it seemed that you had a lot of them during the first month of summer, but I am happy they are gone from you now. I am also glad you let me your friend and I promise to watch out other creatures that might pop out from any corner. Dumbledore has not contacted me, so I think he doesn't think I am your friend, so that's good. I will help you in any way that I can, considering you did help me and found my stuff and the picture of my mom that was locked away in Cho's trunk, so you have my thanks. I hope I will see you soon this summer if you can get away from your watchers, I wish they weren't so infested with nargles just like Dumbledore is. I will be by your side, always remember that._

 _Your friend, Luna Lovegood_

'Thank you both.' Harry thought and then hid the letters underneath the floorboards of the room.

However, he was brought out his pleasant mood when he heard, "BOYYY!"

"What is it now?"

Harry stood up and walked down the steps and Vernon turned red boarding on purple at the sight of 'the freak'.

"What freaky things have you done to yourself, boy?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean, dammit!" He said, spitting everywhere.

"Vernon, the neighbors..."Petunia said, tugging his sleeve.

Vernon tried breathing deeply, but Harry knew was going to pop a vein soon enough.

Harry thought, 'Maybe it will kill him and I don't have to deal with them anymore...'

"Boy, you will undo this freakishness right now!" He gritted out, getting more and more enraged at the sight of the boy.

"As you already know, _Uncle_ I am not allowed to do 'freaky' stuff remember? Only _he_ can do that."

The Dursleys gulped as they suddenly recalled the threat.

"Then what happened to the fridge? I am sure you used-"

Harry blocked out whatever horseshit was dribbling out of Vernon's mouth until he was sure he stopped talking, "I don't eat much remember, plus didn't you all eat before me? All that was left were scraps." Harry said, blandly

Vernon and Dudley bought the explanation quickly but Petunia didn't but held her long tongue for once, not wanting to be anywhere near her freakish nephew any longer than she had too.

"If that is all~." Harry drawled

No replies were given and so Harry made his way back upstairs and locked the door behind him, not taking the chance if the Dursleys want some form of payback for their own misguided reasons.

It was a week later, that Harry thought back about the deal he made with the Dursleys, considering that it would benefit them all.

(Flashback Start)

"What is it, freak? Us-"

"You normal people have lives to do, I've heard it before, whatever. I have a proposition for you all."

"Does have to do with you dying in a ditch?" Dudley said, filled with hope.

"No Dudders, it does have Plan B which includes turning you into a pig and sending you to a slaughterhouse," Harry said, malevolently

Dudley shut up at that, Vernon turned red and was about to start shouting until Petunia put a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to mind his blood pressure.

"Alright, boy. What is your _proposition_?" Petunia sneered

"Simple, I get out of the house early in the morning before you wake up and come back later, so you barely see me during the day and afternoon."

"We could always lock you out, freak." Vernon spat, the thought of his nephew being locked out appealed to him the more he thought about it.

"Then the freaks outside will get mad at you and then there are other freaks who take great pleasure in ripping people like you, your wife, and son apart for fun and sport. Now before, Vernon blows a gasket, this will keep out of each other's way. I don't like you all, in fact, I **hate** you all, however, the barrier around the house needs to be recharged and then I am leaving, the sooner I find away to never return here the better, that's my second greatest wish." Harry said, turning towards the stairs.

"What's your greatest wish, freak?" Dudley said, thinking it was something stupid.

The room suddenly became 20 degrees lower as he slowly turned to face his relatives, "To kill all of you."

Harry then turned back upstairs as the temperature rose back up to normal, but the Dursleys were in a state of shock and fear. Fear that ran throughout the very marrow of their bones and they made damn sure to stay as far away as possible from Harry.

(Flashback End)

Dudley still has nightmares about his cousin's cold green eyes suddenly flashing red and then killing him and his entire family making him piss his bedsheets nearly every night much to his mother's disgust.

Vernon put the threat out of his mind and just rewired his simple brain into ignoring the freak existed at all, which suited him just fine. Petunia, on the other hand, knew she was going to get from her sister when she passed on the to the other side along with her parents. She had no right and doing what she did, but the jealousy of her sister Lily blinded her to her faults.

Harry was happy in using the next half of the week by making the order flop around like a bunch of chickens. Sometimes, he would disappear for hours on end, only to return at the end of the day with no signs that he left the house at all. After that, he took to running around town, when he stepped outside the next morning when it was Tonk's shift. He could swear on his magic that he heard her choke on her own spit and then stumble into Petunia's rose bushes.

He was a lot different from the skinny boy that entered Pivet Drive during the start of the summer and when he looked both ways and when she was about to call for his attention, he took off in a burst of speed. Tonks tore after him, however, Harry having many years of practice from running from Dudley and his gang so he could run full speed for a long time.

Tonks, however, was not used to running long distances and at high speeds. It was only Mad-Eye Moody's training that barely let her keep him in her sights and she had a feeling he was holding back. As he ran around the town and he took a break at a local diner and took a seat near a window and gave Tonks a drink, which she downed in one gulp and took to glare at the cheeky smirk he was giving her, hidden from the rest of the patrons in the area.

He took to eating many plates and when he was handed the bill, he took pounds from Petunia and Vernon's wallets.

Did I mention that Benihime taught him how to silently steal people's stuff? Yeah...

Harry then got up, stretching as he walked and went towards the exit, grinding his feet into the concrete, he smirked in Tonks' general direction and tore off again, leaving her to once again go after him, thinking, 'He better not do this only during my shift or there is going to be hell to pay!' She thought as she put more magic into her muscles as he kept running and gaining speed.

He ran back to the Dursleys and closed the gate behind him and silently placing the wallets back where he took them from, with the Dursleys none the wiser. Harry went upstairs, locking the door and went to meditate and found himself in his landscape with his princess at his side and took to reviewing and sorting through his past memories.

It gave him a lot to think about and while Harry was reviewing everything, before he could fill the gaps of knowledge he was missing during the four years he spent in the magical world.

A meeting was held at the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix and Tonks stumbled in, but surprisingly didn't manage to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait. She made her way into the kitchen, looking like she just been put through Moody's hellish training sessions, only four times worse. When she finally sat down, her head fell on the table with a thump as if she didn't have the energy to lift her head anymore.

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/18/2016**

 **The second chapter and the first day, I thank you Mr. Daozang for your first review and I thank the rest of you for favoriting and following this story. The Dark Lord is in horrible pain and is in fear of Benihime, Harry is going over his memories and is going to be training under his princess, the Dursleys are in fear of Harry, but will get their dues later, the Order will be conversing about Voldemort, Harry's new changes, and why Tonks is in such a state. A look at the two-thirds of the 'golden trio' and the changes Voldemort will be going through with new blood coursing through his veins.**

 **Blood will always be blood, just as magic will always be magic. Something to remember in the future. Laters**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**#Chapter 3#**

* * *

(At Grimmauld Place #12) (Order Meeting)

Grimmauld Place #12, the members of the Order of Phoenix were gathered around the table, Sirius was in one corner as Remus sat in front of him at the table as Moody sat in the corner of the room where he could keep an eye on everyone. Severus was in another corner of the room, glowering at everyone with the occasional twitch from the torture curse.

"Good day, everyone. Does anyone have any information they like to share about the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked starting off the meeting

Shacklebolt stated, "Fudge is still denying that Voldemort is back and cutting off payments in the Auror department, causing animosity in the department and pissing off Madam Bones to no end."

Dumbledore looked sad,"I see, what other news?"

"Just the rubbish they call a newspaper is slandering both yours and Harry's names." A member said, throwing the Prophet down on the table, with another conspiracy story written by Rita.

"Merlin, I hate that woman," A female member said, shaking her head

'You and everyone else...' Sirius thought

The door opened and walked in Tonks, who looked like she was put through a ringer, she barely managed to get herself into a seat before letting her head fall on the cold table with a groan.

Molly rushed towards her with Sirius at Tonks' side.

"Tonks, Tonks!" Sirius yelled, shaking the female auror

"Ugh~, don't yell. I'm fine," She moaned

"You're not fine, lass. Why do you look like you just got put through a ringer and can barely stand up." Moody said, staring at Tonks with both eyes

"Harry," Tonks moaned

"Huh? Harry did this to you?!" Molly asked, shocked

"No, he just ran around the town. Where the hell does that kid get his energy I have no idea."

"Harry ran away?!" Molly yelled, waking the portrait in which Sirius had to go and silence the portrait.

"No, he was always in the area where the shield surrounding his house was and he made sure I was in his sights and he was mine. However, I say this. If he wanted to run away, he would have done it already. That kid ran full speed for so long, I thought I was going to throw up my lungs."

"I guess Mad-Eye is losing his touch if you are that weak," Snape smirked at the downed auror

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up, you greasy git. Whenever it is your turn, I hope Harry runs full speed and runs you over and when he does make sure to send pictures, please." Tonks said, much to Sirius' amusement and Snapes' renewed sneer.

"This isn't good. Harry should not leave his house," Dumbledore said, shaking his head

"Lay off him a bit, if he wants to run around, the area he can. He doesn't leave the area where the protection is spread over and the Dark Lord can't reach him." Sirius said, in response

"We need to keep a tighter grip on him," Albus said, not wanting Harry to move

'Bad move, Albus. The more you squeeze, the more your prey will try to escape and a great chance they will break free.' Sirius thought with a smirk.

"Now that we are on the topic of Harry, any other changes anyone wishes to discuss."

"The lad has been reading a lot of his old books for one, especially his defense ones, minus the second year. He has also been exercising or caring for his owl and looking at the window. While he is looking out, I can swear that he know where we are," Mad-eye said

"But the cloaks..."

"The brat couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, nevertheless find the positions of his watchers," Snape interrupted

"When will get that massive stick out of your ass when it comes to Harry?! Seriously, you only hate him because of James and I'd admit that I was an asshole growing up, however, you can't pretend you are fucking victim and actually you are worse then both James and I put together, considering you haven't grown up!"

"What! You mong-" Snape growled

"Severus. Sirius. Stand down now."

Both men were eye to eye and snarling, however, they returned to their proper places, never taking their eyes off each other.

"Severus?"

Snape brushed himself off, "The Dark Lord was found withering in pain in his bed this morning and the result came from Potter's blood and all the inner circle members gave the Dark Lord a part of their blood."

"Really?"

"Yes, apparently the brat's blood is rotten for even the Dark Lord."

"Shut the fuck up, Snape. I hope your pathetic master chokes on the blood your cronies give him."

"Alright, enough! Severus, continue doing what you are doing. Everyone who is watching Harry makes sure he cannot leave his house. Molly, Arthur, I need Ronald and Hermione and have to discuss something important with them, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Albus."

"Okay, everyone dismissed, meeting over."

Severus walked out of the room with his billowing cloak and normal sneer.

'Soon, all you traitors and mudblood lovers will die and I will be laughing at your maggot-like deaths with the winning side.' Snape thought a large fading moon-shaped scar was across his wrist.

(Flashback # 1: January 18th, 1986)

 _Surrey, Britain, Dursley Home. A five-year-old boy with messy black hair and green eyes was cooking Christmas dinner and he hasn't eaten for three days, he knew he wouldn't get to eat anything, he was worked to the bone, skinny as could be and the winter chill was not helping._

 _"Boy, go to your cupboard and stay there."_

 _"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He said with his head lowered_

 _He didn't want to attract any more trouble and went towards his prison yet safe haven however a squeaky voice, that no doubt belonged to the Dursley's only son, a fat tub of lard even at the age of five who was looking at Harry with a certain gleam in his beady eyes as if him getting into trouble was his favorite pass time._

 _Harry went inside the cupboard and waited for the familiar lock to snap in place, to which it did a few seconds later. However, after an hour of familiar hunger pains, Dudley's complaints, Petunia fussing over him, he heard the door slam open._

 _Vernon was home..._

 _He curled up into a ball as he mentally prepared his body for the attacks Vernon would inflict, he knew what type of emotion Vernon had the second he opened the door, he was angry...no he was passed angry, he was livid and was more than willing to use Harry as a punching bag._

 _The usual routine was to hug his son and then kissed his wife, Petunia then whispered something that relit Vernon's anger as she pointed a bony finger to the cupboard with thinly-veiled disgust._

 _He nodded and stomped over to the door with many locks and unlocked them slowly with the intent for the freak to be afraid, however, Harry learned quickly before the age of five to not show emotions when his 'relatives' were around or they would just hurt him more._

 _The door was thrown open and he was grabbed by a giant meaty fist and undid his belt brandishing the buckle and whipped Harry's back spitting insults, however, Harry kept silent._

 _Vernon didn't like that considering he wanted the freak to scream, however, a dark thought came to mind as he remembered a certain belt he had specifically made and went upstairs._

 _Harry didn't move as taunts from both Petunia and Dudley went off his back just as the beating would. It was 'normal' for him as he has grown numb to it. However, he didn't see Vernon come back with a belt filled with spikes a meaty hand grabbed his torn and bloody shirt and ripped it open, the back filled with welts, and Vernon brought the belt down with force and Harry could stop the scream that came out from his mouth as a wave of fresh pain slam through his brain._

 _Ten minutes of this brought Harry to tears as he tried his best not to cry out anymore, this belt was way worse with than the plain one. Harry was falling in and out of consciousness._

 _'T-this is it. I'm going to die. I-I don't want to die. I-I want to live!' Harry thought before passing out completely._

 _"The freak is dead, Petunia dear," Vernon smirked_

 _"Now, we-"_

 _" **You what?** " A voice said, coming from Harry _

_"Huh?" The two Dursleys looked at the bleeding boy, standing up as if seemingly unaffected from the beating 'he' just received._

 _The five-year-old blubber ball started to wail, but 'Harry' snapped his fingers silencing him._

 _"You freak! What did you do to my-"_

 _" **Your pathetic son is fine, Vernon. I'm not Harry. I'm his guardian and I have been watching him ever since he was born. I may be a cruel person to those that know me, but I would never do such things to a child. You both are disgusting wenches not even worthy to lick a demon's worn feet.** "_

 _"How dare you-" Petunia started off_

 _" **HOW DARE I?! You miserable wench! Don't you dare take the moral high road with me, considering you allow your nephew to be beaten! When you die, whether by this child's hand, my own, fate's, or even your sister's you will get your dues.** "_

 _"I only beating the freakiness out of him. I guess it's pointless, freaks will be freaks." Vernon said, sneering, trying to hide his fear, even though it coated him like a blanket_

 _" **You dare call him a freak? Who the hell do you think you are?** "_

 _"A moral upstanding citizen," Vernon said, proudly_

 _" **If you are an example of an upstanding citizen, then I am glad to be a freak. No matter. You will get your dues eventually. However, Vernon Dursley. If you ever think of what you just went passed go through your puny mind again. I will come out and I will take great pleasure in slaughtering your family and no one will know. Do you understand?** "_

 _He nodded yes. (A/N: What do you know? Dumb fucks do have common sense.)_

 ** _"Good boy, now none of this ever happened. Hopefully the next time I see you all will be either when the boy is killing you or in hell. I'm patient, so either is fine with me."_**

 _'Harry' snapped his fingers, the blood that came from the lashings returned back to him as he shrugged and snapped several bones back into place._

 ** _"Just remember. I'm always watching..."_** _'Harry' said, coldly_

 _'Harry' then wandered back to his cupboard and put the lock in place, the Dursleys were too scared to eat and went upstairs to sleep off the fear._

 _A pale form of Benihime had her arms wrapped around the sleeping form of Harry Potter who snuggled closer to her in her lap as she ran fingers through his messy hair._

 _A day later, when Harry was tending to the garden outside in the bitter cold, he heard an unfamiliar sound of something popping but held in his curiosity as he heard Vernon and Petunia yelling at someone then it became silent._

 _'You are to continue to abuse Harry Potter, however, you are not to molest or fuck him. If he is downtrodden like I ordered, you will continue to get your monthly payments.' A voice said_

 _"Yes, master," The two Dursleys said, under the effects of the man's spell_

 _"Obliviate," Another weird popping sound and then there was no noise._

 _When he walked inside, he was greeted by his uncle's fist and then lights out._

(Flashback # 2: November 22nd, 1991)

 _Harry was wondering around the hallways of Hogwarts, his friends have been acting slightly cold towards him at this moment, Ron always seemed to make rude comments and sneers behind Harry's back knowing he could hear them, but those were few. Hermione while still helpful was now...annoying for a lack of a better term._

 _It started when Harry got a better grade in charms, outshining Hermione causing her to always grab his homework and check it over and whenever he needed her help, she would offer it, but be very condescending about it, leaving the green-eyed boy confused beyond belief._

 _A red flash of light hit him in the back and as he felt to the floor silent, he heard the voices of both Hermione and Ron coming up behind him._

 _"Hurry Ron. We need to get him to Dumbledore."_

 _"I'm going, I'm going."_

 _"Who the hell does he think he's fooling with his giant clothes? Is he looking for pity or something?"_

 _"He has loads of money but never uses it...Prat."_

 _"Whatever, Dumbledore will make his grades worse than mine and around the same as yours so people don't get suspicious."_

 _"Right...when are we getting our money again?"_

 _"After we give him to Dumbledore remember?"_

 _"Oh..."_

 _Harry finally fell unconscious as hands grabbed his robe and dragged him to Dumbledore's office._

(Flashback Ends)

(Flashback # 3: June 30th, 1995)

 _Harry had dark circles underneath his eyes from the nightmares about the graveyard and was just about to knock on the door of Dumbledore's office for advice, he heard voices._

 _He couldn't stop himself from being curious and pressed his ear against the door to listen in._

 _What he heard shocked him._

 _"How is Harry Potter's state so far?"_

 _"Bloody annoying, that's what."_

 _"Ron!"_

 _"Don't pretend you buy into his zombie act. He's the Boy-who-lived remember. He could have saved Cedric but didn't. I bet all his nightmares are all horsepucky."_

 _"Actually Mister Weasley, this a secret I expect both of you to keep. Harry is going to be having visions of the Dark Lord so I need you to keep in contact with him. Just short letters and nothing concrete and have him tell you about his visions."_

 _"So~"_

 _"Yes, you get to be in the Order and training from aurors and special permission of the library and an extra pay raise. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _Harry could barely breathe, he let out a raspy breath and bolted, the people inside the office didn't even glance at the door. He hid the shadows as he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him as female voice lulled him to sleep as he cried, hidden deep within the shadows of Hogwarts for the entire day. Hermione gave him a lot of grief for missing classes but the situation was pushed to the far reaches of his mind._

 _He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe his friends were never truly his friends. He couldn't believe it. Not without the truth shattering him entirely._

(Flashback Ends)

Harry came out of his meditative state, he felt many things, but ignorant and a perverted form of innocence was long gone and it was not coming back. He opened his eyes, the green in them were sharp and he felt complete.

"Remember everything now have you?"

"Yes, I do. There is going to be hell to pay." Harry sneered

Benihime brought him closer to her, keeping his head in her lap as she ran fingers through his hair.

"Bloodshed and the dead bodies of your enemies at your feet perhaps?"

"That and after that, I'm leaving this shithole of a country and never returning."

"Who are you planning to take with you?"

"Neville, Luna, and Sirius are the first ones that come to mind."

"But not Lupin?"

"Too close to Dumbledore for comfort. I can't have that. Not now."

"I see."

"Benihime."

"Yes?"

"Can you please train me?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I want to be someone who can wield you in combat properly."

She smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss the boy in her lap.

"You are one of a kind, you know. The training will hard and I will not go easy on you, training mentally and physically are very different. I can only do so much in your mind, dear Harry. However, you will need someone who can teach you how to wield a sword and practice with it, if you are going to wield me properly."

"Of course."

Benihime then went to explain all the types of kido, of both bakudo and hado techniques along with counter magic. Whether or not it works on wizards and their wands is something that needs to be experimented on.

Over the course of two weeks, Harry has been eating outside regardless of whatever guard is outside, doing his early morning run and eating full meals out, no matter how many warnings his watchers give him. As he did another of his morning walks, he came across a store he didn't recognize.

It was weird small store for a town like Surrey, however, he decided he would enter.

He slid the door open and the lights were off.

"Someone must have left the door open..."

Harry shook his head and was about to leave until a cheerful voice rang out, startling him and turned around to see an older man wearing a green and white hat with clogs and had a cane.

"Hello~," The man said, waving his fan

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/18/2016**

 **Ending the chapter, I love this story and it is far from over. Harry is now fully awake and ready to plot his escape and remove himself from Dumbledore's grip. Snape is firmly on the dark side, also should I have Harry contact Sirius? Anyways, next chapter, checking in on the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Harry will be now going back to the magical world, and you will finally get to see Mr. Hat and Clogs! Also, for those of you out there who like Remus, I will not bash him. However, Harry is thinking critically and Remus is too close to Dumbledore for comfort. See you all in my next chapter and I thank you all for the reviews.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

**#Chapter 4#**

* * *

(Harry's Room)

Harry came out of his meditative state and went to take a shower, the Dursleys were staying away from him and let him do what he wanted as long as he was out of their hair and they were out of his.

Harry looked at the mirror, seeing that eating full meals, exercise, Benihime's help, and his magic made the consequences from his past malnourishment and a few scars were finally gone, his training with Benihime showed in his eyes, his eyes turned a dark emerald green, that deepened to black when angry and several red highlights in his hair.

When he asked Benihime about it, she told him that since they have connected, he would obtain several parts from her both mentally and physically. The red highlights in his hair would be the start of her influence on him, bits and pieces of her personality would appear in his own sooner rather than later, but he would still be the same, just a bit darker.

She had some qualms about telling him about the changes, but Harry quelled her fears and told her that he appreciated her telling him instead of waiting at the last second. He told her that he accepted her fully and that he would have been darker considering the betrayals by his so-called friends turned spies. All that was needed was balance and the training to keep him from going over the edge.

Harry went out, wrapping a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom, getting his trunk that he managed to snag from the cupboard, along with his wand. He kept it near him, however now that he looked at it, he felt a cold draw to it, not the warm feeling of warmth when he first had it, which rang large alarm bells in his head. He decided he would go to the goblins as soon as possible and would write Neville and Luna as soon as he could.

He glanced outside, slightly opening the window and when the scent of liquor hit him, he smiled before closing the window. He then got dressed in clothes that actually fit him nicely. a week ago, an entire wardrobe full and Harry wondered with glee at what sort of face Ron would make when he got on the train and was not wearing his rags.

Harry exited the house and looked both ways, hearing the not so subtle heavy breathing of Dung as he walked to the nearest bus stop where he waited for a muggle bus to take him to the train station and he raced towards Platform 9 3/4 abandoning the cart as he entered, keeping his hood up, hiding his scar and moppy black and red hair, which would make him immediately noticed.

He briskly walked towards goblin bank of Gringotts and entered waiting for his turn until he came upon a familiar face.

"Griphook?"

Said goblin's head snapped up to look at the strange wizard wearing muggle clothes with a hood covering half his face.

"Should I be aware of who you are, wizard?"

"Well, you are the first goblin I have ever met and it's nice to see you again, Mr. Griphook," Harry said, taking off his hood, showing his messy hair, green eyes, and lighting shaped scar.

"Prove that you are Harry James Potter," The goblin said, not missing a beat

Harry lend out his hand and the goblin took a knife to it, slashing a line clear across his palm and he didn't even bat an eye.

The blood was then collected into a bowl and soon the results came and it proved that the young man in front of him was indeed Harry James Potter and he had now discovered all the things that were hidden from him.

* * *

Name: Harrison James Potter (Black)

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lillith Annita Potter nee Evanston

Godfather: Sirius Orian Black

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

Godbrother: Neville Frank Longbottom

Aunt (disowned): Petunia Dursley nee Evanston

Uncle (unrelated): Vernon Dursley

Cousin (disowned): Dudley Dursley

(Invalid) Marriage Contract between Ginny Molly Weasley & Harry James Potter

Abilities:

Parseltongue (Blocked before, unsealed by Albus Dumbledore)

Animal Tongue (Blocked 100%)

Learning capabilities (Blocked 45%)

Magical Core (Blocked 50%, now 40% and lowering)

Soul-cutting sword (Sealed away at the age of six, seal weakened over time, now fully manifested)

Evanston Magic (fully sealed away)

Soul piece - (Leech, drained 5% of mental capabilities and magic core along with poor eyesight) (Expelled from host by soul-cutting sword)

Broken influence of several mind-altering potions:

Compulsion to hate Slytherins

Compulsion to believe Hermione Jane Granger (Weakened)

Compulsion to believe Ronald Billius Weasley (Weakened)

Compulsion to believe Albus Dumbledore (Broken)

Compulsion to believe Molly Weasley (Weakened)

Notice me Potions keyed to Ginny Molly Weasley (Broken)

Holly magic wand, engraved with several magic dampening charms, listening charms, tracking charms and several magic blockers.

Muggle Guardian: Petunia and Vernon Dursley (Notice: Potter will violation)

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Notice: Potter will violation)

Vaults: 32, 1, 68, 42, 79, 49, 50 and 645.

Several withdrawals made by:

Hermione Jane Granger

Ronald Billius Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Molly Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Heir to the Potter Line by Blood of James Potter (Eligible for Lordship)

Heir to the Evanston Line by Blood of Lillith Potter nee Evanston (Eligible for Lordship)

Named Black Heir by Godfather Sirius Orian Black

Named Slytherin Heir by conquest (Eligible for Lordship)

Named Gryffindor Heir by Bloodline (Eligible for Lordship)

* * *

Griphook was gritting his teeth at the list of inconveniences on the piece of parchment before him wanting it to burst into flames, however, what stopped him cold was the deadly tone in Harry Potter's voice.

"Mr. Griphook. I think I need to have a chat with you to discuss several misdemeanors, would that would be alright with you?"

"Of course, please follow me."

Normally he would send any and every wizard to wait out, however, the deadly tone in Harry's voice had all his senses screaming at him to do the wizard's bidding, the only good thing about this situation was that he actually asked and not demanded. That and no one could blame him if they saw how his eyes flashed red and almost made him feel faint for a second.

The meeting was then taken to the office, where the discussion went to Harry cutting off all the people who were stealing from him and that he wanted the money and the items that were taken to be disposited back into his vault and for the thieves to pay with interest. Along with that, removing the mind-altering potions he was under with flushing magic potion that made steam blow out of his ears, clearing his head of Dumbledore propaganda.

He had his wand checked and when he found that it has been tampered with and he had the goblins take care of it and he was pointed to the direction to a wand store that did not have ministry tracking charms. There he would find himself a new wand and he made the marriage contract between Ginny and himself null and void.

However, before Harry was about to leave, Harry asked, "Mr. Griphook, do you have the transcript for Sirius Black's trail?"

"Can I ask why?" Griphook asked

"To see if Fudge has actually covered his tracks or he left a massive paper trail."

Griphook looked at the young man in front of him strangely and pulled out several manilla folders that had the Black registry, but as he looked through it, showed no record of Sirius Black ever receiving a trial.

"No. He was not given a trial if he was then Gringotts would have his vaults drained under the law but his vaults are still frozen."

"Then I claim them under the title of Heir of the Black family."

"So mote it be."

Harry couldn't stop the smirk appearing on his face, "Apparently Fudge is not doing his job, considering that Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial."

"So, the ministry has turned a blind eye to this mistake, correct?"

"So, it seems."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will speak to the director immediately and contact Amelia Bones."

"Considering she is one of the few honest workers in the ministry..."

The goblin could only nod in agreement.

The wizard and goblin said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Harry bringing his hood up, showing six rings, three on each hand.

Harry exited the bank and went to the wand shop, to get his new wand, that was no longer connected to Voldemort, breaking all ties with him.

Harry came out of the unnamed wand shop, happier considering his wand was still 12 inches long, but it was now lime wood instead of holly with a grim and dragon heartstring tied together bathed in the blood of their new owner. This particular wand shop makes specific magic wands only for the user and with Harry's blood having both phoenix tears and Basilisk venom, it was one of a kind.

When the wand crafter asked how the young man came to have resources of two powerful creatures in his blood, Harry told the story of the chamber and the wand crafter told him afterward about the high price of Basilisk venom and its parts and Harry took the information to heart.

'I will sell the corpse when I get to school, I want to see the look on Snape's face when he sees the Basilisk being sold and he cannot have any of the rare ingredients and just the old sheddings.'

Harry walked out of the magical world and into the muggle one and then went for walking, he went inside the store he went to several days ago, meeting a strange eccentric man with a white and green hat who wore clogs and wielded a cane.

(Flashback: Start)

"Someone must have left the door open..."

Harry shook his head and was about to leave until a cheerful voice rang out, startling him and he turned around to see a man who raised an arm and said, "Hello~."

"Hello, sorry I was in your shop, I didn't realize it was closed."

"It's not closed, it barely morning."

"Actually sir, it is 3 in the afternoon."

"Oh, is it?" The man said, tilting his head.

Any other time, he would have thought this man to be someone who was not a threat, considering the way he stood was almost lazy with shaded dark blue eyes hidden in a green and white striped hat and clogs along with stubble across his jaw. That would be it, lazy and child-like...

However, he was not trained by Benihime for no reason, all senses rang out, he was an opponent of high skill with a dark shadow.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Hmm~, you can call Mr. Hat and clogs for now. My name is not important."

"Very well, my name is Harry Potter. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hat and clogs, but I must be going."

"Are you sure, don't you need help with your soul-cutter?"

Harry's head snapped up in attention because of the semi-creepy smile of the man in front of him.

"What do you know?"

(Flashback: End)

'For an old man, he sure is powerful.' Harry thought, coming back from the grueling training session, a wooden sword in a bag along with his gi.

(At a strange candy store)

Mr. Hat and Clogs was looking up at the sky, his hat covering his dark eyes.

"He is going to do many great things, isn't that right...hime?"

A warm hum came from the cane he had across his lap, making a large grin light up his face before he pushed it back down.

(At Grimmauld Place # 12)

Dumbledore called for both Ron and Hermione to meet with him alone, Ginny went to her room and the twins groaned and left the room to the three, plots on their minds.

"Have any of you heard from Harry?"

"No, apparently he got the message that we not going to tell him anything and he is throwing a fit by not sending us anything," Ron said, annoyed at the topic of Potter already

"This is not good, he needs to tell you about the visions."

"We will contact him once more, how about just a bit of information that is not relevant, but we make it seem like it is?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and mentally counted to from one to ten with the idiots he had to work with.

"He should not be burdened with such responsibility right now, however, your idea has merit, please send a letter immediately."

"Of course."

"Sure."

"When are we-"

"You will begin your training with Moody, Shack, and Tonks tomorrow. Please keep it a secret, it is for Harry's own benefit after all." Dumbledore smiled

Dumbledore left the room and left the two to their thoughts.

"There are actually benefits to being friends with Potter. About damn time," Ron said with a sneer

"Of course, there is. Soon, training under aurors and Dumbledore's plan. Besides, he is going to die anyways, at least we get something out it," Hermione said

"Ginny actually has to marry the prat, though."

"Don't worry. She has been dreaming about this her whole life, hasn't she? She gets her dream."

"I won't have to deal with being in Potter's shadow."

"Afterall, if it wasn't for us, the things he did wouldn't have happened and we will finally get the respect we deserve."

As they bragged and thought about how smart they were, they didn't notice semi-quiet footsteps walking away from the door.

As a door closed, two mutual sighs of disgust filled the room, Fred looked at his twin and nodded. They needed to contact Harry and fast.

In another room, Ginny was writing in her diary with a small smile on her face. The people outside never noticed, that she was muttering to herself, Harry Potter can't die, after all, we are going to have three kids with him being an auror and him showering her with gifts.

Even if does find someone ensnares him, he must be under a spell or potion, he has been mine since childbirth and he doesn't want me then I just have to convince him. I'm pretty the public wouldn't mind, if he was cut short two legs, I just take him everywhere and he can never leave me.

"We are soul mates, after all. He did save me..." Ginny trailed off in a mad giggle, her eyes flashed a familiar red and a face-splitting grin appeared on her face.

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/18/2016**

 **Oh, my! See, this what happens when Ginny does not get the help that she needs...She is full Yandere mode. So sad, oh well. The twins know and will contact Harry soon enough, Sirius will be contacted soon enough and we will find out who is on Harry's side. Kisuke or Mr. Hat and Clogs has his own princess, but that is a story for another time after all. It's the fanfiction world. Harry is under training and Neville and Luna will be making an appearance sooner than you think. That and I have a plan for the dementors in this story, now for those of you who watch bleach, what do the dementors remind you of? Think now, tell me your answer and I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **Also, do you think Luna and Neville should join Harry in training? I think they would make much better friends for Harry, but it is the summer, after all, they have time and Harry destroying Fudge's reputation from the sidelines with the Goblins and Amelia's help will work wonders. I'm babbling, sorry and later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

**#Chapter 5#**

* * *

 _Hello Luna,_

 _Thank you for the concern, however, the little charm you gave me prevented the nargles from getting to me and for that I thank you. Also, I wanted to ask how are things on your side? Doing well I hope? Did you find the new creature you were hunting for with your dad, yet? I hope so, I want to see the look on Hermione's face when one of your 'non-existent' creatures actually do exist. Anyways, besides that I want you to come over, I have a new friend that is training me and I hope you could train with me before the school starts. I want you and Neville to be safe and considering that you are close to me, I want you to have something that can protect you besides just your wand. If you do, please meet me at the entrance at Platform 9 3/4 on Friday if you have nothing to do. Contact me soon,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Hello Neville,_

 _I want to thank you for the books you gave me along with the advice to check out the goblins as they were really helpful. That and I found several wrong doings pertaining to me, thanks to Dumbledore, Ronald, and Hermione. Besides that how are things with your Gran, I hope she gives you some space, however, this may be hard for you, but I want you to come to meet me at the entrance at Platform 9 3/4 on Friday? It is because I have a new friend who is training me and considering that you are close to me, I want you to have something that can back you up, besides your wand. You don't have to come if you don't want to, however, I am making the same offer to Luna. Contact me soon,_

 _Harry Potter_

He attached the letters to Hedwig and she left to do her assignment and reached Longbottom Manor first.

Hedwig tapped on the window and Neville opened it, rubbed the snowy owl on the head and giving her a treat.

Neville took the letter off of the owl's leg and read it.

"No problem, Harry. Where did I leave my spare parchment?" He said, more to himself as he looked around.

He hid the letter in the drawer that could only be opened by him and he found a piece of parchment to write his response.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I got your letter from Hedwig and I am writing this to tell you that I accept your idea of training and I will be there at the entrance on Friday. I will see you soon enough and I hope you will tell me what you need to tell me soon enough. I am anxious enough already. I will tell you what is happening over here when I meet with you at the entrance._

 _Neville Longbottom_

He tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched her fly off into the distance and a shout from downstairs caught his attention.

"Neville!"

"Coming, Gran!"

He rushed downstairs to deal with another 'talk/interrogation' from his grandmother.

Soon after, Hedwig goes to the Lovegood home and barked to catch the attention of the dreamy-eyed girl in the forest near her home and she lifted an arm and to which Hedwig sat on the offered arm and nuzzled against her.

"Hello girl, how is Harry?"

Hedwig barked an answer to which Luna nodded, "I see. Another letter from Harry, apparently. Do you want a treat or water? It must be a long way back home."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers as an answer.

"I take that as yes."

Luna walked back to her house, being careful not to jostle the snowy owl and reached up to her room. She opened the door and Hedwig flew to a perch beside the open window drinking a filled water bowl and several treats, as Luna read her letter.

She nodded and replied back,

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I actually did find such a creature on a trip with my dad and I will bring it to Hogwarts, when you find me on the train you will see, but I will tell you about it later on. I accept your idea of training and I will meet you at the entrance on Friday. I will see you then._

 _Luna Lovegood_

She tied the letter to Hedwig and sending her off with a pat on the head and watched as she flew off back to her master.

* * *

Harry was sitting on a rooftop, basking in the sun, the guard who around this time was Shack and he smiled at the reaction he had to his new changes. It seemed he was getting more radical.

'They probably think I am still moping around, waiting for slivers of news for what is going on in the magical world. Idiots...'

A familiar owl came into view, " **My. They are sending a letter** **already?** "

'Don't worry, princess. I will not be pulled under their control again.'

The owl drew closer until it stopped at the side of him, lifting a leg up for him to take the letter.

Harry took the letter from the owl and the bird flew away, its' job complete.

'Huh?'

Hello _dear investor_ ,

We were finally able to sneak this letter out of the house under the noses of ickle Ronnikins _and the tattletale with the help of the legendary Sirius Black_ , whose message is underneath ours. _We wanted to tell you that we support you_ and we found out something that made us sick. _Apparently, Ron and Hermione are not your friend_ s and that they are receiving training, money, and books from Dumbledore and the Order and _they are riding on your fame by spying on you._ We had no idea and we write to tell you to not shut us out, _because of them. Just know we are with you if you need anything._

(G)Fred and _(F)George_

" **Harry?** "

'I believe them, princess. They may be pranksters, but they wouldn't go behind my back and considering I always thought of them as brothers. I just hope Arthur is not a part of null and void marriage contract.'

Hey Pup,

To read the rest of the message, say the correct phrase.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The letter's message wavered for a bit before the words rearranged themselves into an entirely new message.

 _Hey Pup,_

 _I was finally able to sneak a letter off and when I stumbled in on the twins sending you one. Thank Merlin for that. I'm sure you are aware that the Order is spying on you and the things happening the wizarding world, but the short version is that Fudge is denying the return of Voldemort and trying to pin the blame on you and Dumbledore and is using the Daily Prophet to drag your names through the mud. That and I hate having to tell you to keep your nose clean, but I don't want you to get in trouble and considering my status as a prisoner, I...do not want to lose you. I already did once and nearly did again, but not now. Anyways, enough moody stuff, what I wanted to tell you before I finish this letter is that when Snivellus is on guard duty can you run him over with your speed? And send pictures? By the way, Nymphs sends her love, so be wary the next time you see her._

 _Paddy_

" **...Your godfather is all types of weird.** "

'I know, but he's family and he can help me cause havoc.'

" **But first...** "

'Dealing with fucking Fudge and the ministry.'

* * *

(At the Platform 9 3/4)

Luna came out first and then Neville, both of them taking their turns greeting him.

Harry replied, "I'm glad you guys can make it."

"Wouldn't miss it," Neville said, starting to walk

Luna asked, "So this old man will help us with training?"

"Yep. You guys were not followed right?" Harry said, glancing behind him

"Yes," Neville said

"I checked," Luna replied

Harry said, "Great."

Soon the group arrived at a nondescript candy store.

"What is this, Harry?" Neville said, confused

"You will see. Come in," Harry said, opening the door

Luna entered in first and Neville trailed after them, still a bit skeptical.

A voice then called out in the darkness of the store, "So these are your friends, Harry?"

"Yes, Mr. Hat and Clogs."

"Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Luna and Neville asked

Said man entered the light, showing why he was called such.

"Ah, I see. Because he wears a hat and clogs."

"That and I have a fan!" He said, childishly, flicking open his fan

"I see. So you are going to train us?" Neville asked

"Depends. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, we are." Luna and Neville said, determined

"They are a determined pair aren't they?" He said to Harry

"Yes, and I'm glad that they have my back," Harry replied, smiling at his friends who smiled back

"You know they will probably be cursing the both of us, after this."

"Maybe, but I did the same and it was satisfying when I prank your ass for an entire day when I was able to capture you. Even with you holding back."

His smirk was hidden by his open fan.

An hour later...

"Harry James Potter, I hate you so much and I hope I get to bring you so much hell when I get the chance," Neville yelled out, collapsing onto the hard ground.

"I'm not a giant fan of either of you either," Luna said, falling down on her knees from exhaustion

"I love the both you too," Harry replied back with a smile

The trio was running many laps and stretching out your limbs, which was the warm up for the real training.

Mr. Hat and Clogs entered the conversation and said, "Now, I am going to put you to sleep."

"Huh?" "What?"

The two were suddenly pulled into a deep sleep.

"They are going to kill us, for this you know, Harry," Kisuke said, looking at the green-eyed boy

"Maybe. But, I remain optimistic that they will be happy with their new companions."

Harry crossed his legs and meditated until he reached his mindscape.

An endless field of bloody spider lily flowers, Benihime was kneeling in a field of flowers, her mismatched eyes opened to look at Harry and she smiled, always wanting him in her arms.

Not that he minded in the least bit. Their physical contact with each other warmed and healed each other. They were ripped away from each before and Benihime could only watch from behind his eyes all the pain he had to go through.

Their hearts were made for each other, however, the scars on Harry's made him reluctant to open up and but the crimson princess was getting closer and closer.

" **Welcome back, Harry. Are your friends cursing your existence, yet?** "

"Not entirely. Just Neville."

" **And the little blonde one?** "

"Luna will be after me soon enough."

" **I see...** "

"Don't worry, princess. My heart is yours alone, besides she has a thing for Neville after all. She is the only one that can get him to laughter until his ribs hurt and can make him stand straight."

" **Seems like a perfect match.** "

"I'm well aware."

She sat up straighter and said, " **Oh!** "

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting up

" **Apparently, your friends have awoken and they are waiting for you.** "

"Thank you, princess."

She nodded and planted a kiss on his forehead and held him against her until he faded away from the mindscape.

(Reality)

"Welcome back, you two. Whoa~."

"Whoa, indeed, Harry. I can see why you called us here." Luna said.

She changed, her features from before were soft, but now they were sharp, a heart-shaped face, blue eyes like a frozen lake, her pale blond hair was now silver blonde and the ends were curled and tied with a silver ribbon with an ice crystal. She was slightly taller, her lips filled out giving her a pouty look, a button nose. She had a mix of both an ice queen and bubbly blonde.

Neville, on the other hand, grew buff but lean, towering over Harry by a few inches. He was staring at Luna in a new light, his hair grew out and became darker and spiky.

"I guess you met your companions."

Neville said, "Yep."

Luna said, "Uh huh. So you have your own?"

"Yes, her name is Benihime." He said, lifting the sword, showing them her sealed state. "She does not like to come out much since she is very attached to me." The sword hummed in agreement.

"My companion goes by the name of Sode no Shirayuki."

"My companion goes by the name of Kazeshini."

"Congrats, you two. Now you just need to know how to wield a sword first, before you can wield your soul cutter."

"I'll train with you and he is the teacher," Harry said, gesturing to the smiling man in the hat.

"Yes, sir." They said, to Mr. Hat and Clogs.

The rest of the day was spent and training how to correctly wield a sword and how to attack and defend.

Soon all three collapsed on the hard floor of the training room, breathing hard.

"Well, that is it for today."

"Ugh, how long have we been here?"

"Hmm~, several months."

"Several months?!" Neville yelled in shock

Luna said, "Calm down, Neville. Throttling Harry will not help matters."

"Fine." He pouted

"Thanks for the save, Luna," Harry said from behind the blonde girl

"You can thank me when you show me what you are planning when we get outside."

"You could always see between the lines. Just get your stuff and so we can go."

They nodded and got dressed in the clothes they came with and looked at a clock showing that they have only been inside the candy store for a good five hours at least.

Neville said in shock, "What the hell?"

"That's what I said when he did it to me," Harry said, pointing his thumb to the smirking man with a fan.

"He's a good person. If he wasn't we wouldn't even make it out the door." Luna said, coming out of the store with Neville following her.

"I told you, she has the sight."

"So, it seems. She's a bit quirky," Kisuke said, tilting his head

"So says the man that sleeps until three in the afternoon and makes a living giving candy to children."

Kisuke shrugged, "Doesn't everyone have their way to get through life?"

"True. See you later, sir."

"Bye Harry." Waving the boy off and the door closed, leaving the Mr. Hat and Clogs to his thoughts.

"Hmm~, makes me wonder what Aizen was thinking when he sent a horde of gillians with their masks ripped off to this Azkaban prison."

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/19/2016**

 **Ending it! Sorry for the long wait! I had other things to do and Harry will face off aginst the Dementors later, the blow up at the Dursleys and the Order goes to Pivet Drive, After that is the ministry and the trial, I thank you all for your reviews and I already have over a hundred favorite and followers that make me happy. I thank you and I will release the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Also, justafan, Daozang, and Zekedavis all guessed hollows, close, very close but no cigars. I'm surprised really considering that gillians eat souls as well, but they weren't mentioned and considering their appearance I thought they would.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

**#Chapter 6#**

* * *

A cold chill was coming closer and closer towards the Dursley house and Harry was just coming home from training until he stumbled across Dudley and his gang bullying a kid. His presence was noticed by Dudley who paled in fear and the kid took the chance to run, looking back to make eye contact with Harry, with grateful and saddened eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the freak. Dudley, why didn't you tell us your freaky cousin is back? We could have more games of Harry hunting!"

"Yeah, Dud. Why didn't you tell them?" Harry asked with a tone of malicious intent.

"I-I-"

"Whatever, alright, freak. This is your welcome back present," Piers started off by cracking his knuckles threateningly

"Trust me, Ratboy, I don't care much for your presents."

"Rat...boy? You little shit!"

Harry dodged his attacks and knocked him out on the floor with the wooden sword. As Piers groaned on the floor in obvious pain.

He shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Anyone else?"

The group of bullies fled, dragging Piers with them, much to Harry's delight.

'Soon, they will get what's coming to them.'

Harry continued his slow walk, but then he felt a chill in the air and his mind suddenly flashed back to his parent's deaths.

He snarled and steeled his nerves and had Benihime unsealed from her glamor, showing her in her sealed state, just buzzing to be released. His senses were on full alert and the feeling of hopelessness was coming from the direction of the Dursley home.

When he got to the house, he found himself staring at three dementors, circling the house, wanting to get inside.

Harry pondered the thought of leaving the Dursleys to perish, but the neighbors regardless of how they ignored his treatment from his younger years were innocent. Besides, barely anyone deserved to have their soul sucked out with a cold kiss from a creature you can't see.

He breathed in and out, and said, "Awaken, Benihime."

Releasing her to her Shikai state, stated another command, "Cry, Benihime."

A sharp cry pierced the dead silence of the street, a sharp slash of red energy caught one of the dementors in the back, cutting it into two halves.

It fell to the floor with a soul-shuttering wail and souls came pouring out of the creature and faded into the sky. Finally, the other two noticed Harry's presence.

Said young man, could barely make out what they were saying, considering his understanding of Parseltongue.

 _'It'sss him.'_

 _'Our Target~'_

 _'Must have soul~!'_

 _'So bright~! So strong~! So deliciousss~!'_

Benihime snapped, "Pathetic soul-sucking wenches!"

The dementors charged at him, but he fled the scene, thankfully nobody noticed considering the dark feel of despair made them rethink of exiting the house, however, all except a crazy cat lady who ran to her fireplace to make a floo call.

Harry led them away from the street and soon dealt with them quickly and efficiently, all the souls that they have taken floated up into the sky where they shall receive their long-overdue judgment.

His princess was all fired up, messy deaths always got her fired up and made her blood race as her emotions poured through him, affecting him as well. As he walked back towards the Dursleys to try and calm down his racing spirit, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Harry!"

He glanced back and was shocked to see Miss Figg, rushing towards him, looking like she went through a marathon.

"Harry..." She called, finally catching up to him, panting and heaving

"What is it?" Harry replied

"W-where are the dementors?" She said, seriously once she got her breathing under control

"What?"

"The dementors?"

"Yes! You had to use your wand, didn't you? Damn it, I am going put Dung through hell for this."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"I'm a squib, now let's get you back to your home."

Harry kept quiet as thoughts ran through his mind as the pair walked in silence until she reached the front of the doorstep.

"Get up, you lazy bastard!" Figg snarled, whacking the sleeping lump with her bag filled with cat food cans.

Dung groaned in pain, "Ugh, huh?"

"Don't huh, me!" She hits him again with the bag.

"Ow! Merlin, woman get off me."

"Thanks to you not doing your job! Harry was attacked by dementors and he had to use his wand in order to protect himself."

"Ow! What do you have in that bag!" He snapped, rubbing his sore head

"Cat food, now get moving!"

He grumbled and port keyed out, leaving Harry alone with Mrs. Figg.

Harry walked inside and came face to face with a puce-looking Vernon.

"What the hell did you do to my son, you freak!" He yelled out, spittle flying everywhere

Benihime snarled within their conjoined mindscape, wanting to awaken.

" **Kill him, little one. Kill them all and then dance with me.** "

'Princess, I would love nothing more, but be patient, you will get the massacre you deserve.'

"Well!"

Harry wiped the spittle off of his face and said, "I have no idea what you mean."

"That tears it, I have had enough! Get all your things and leave. You are no longer welcome here!" Petunia said

"Oh? This house is no longer my 'home' yes?"

"Yes, now pack up your shit and leave freak!" Vernon yelled, triumphant at seeing the freak leave his home.

Harry shrugged and left upstairs, releasing Hedwig and tell her to hide until dark and then find him. She hooted and flew off into the distance. He shrunk his trunk and his magic wand in his holster and trudged downstairs, the smug ugly mugs of the Dursleys watching him leave.

"Hope you die, freak," Dudley said

"Don't worry, Dudders. I will be at your funeral, also I renounce you all my family considering we have never been so it's a moot point, so mote it be."

A shutter ran through the house.

"Just remember Petunia. You brought this on yourself, I wonder what your sister, my mom will say to you when you finally meet her, maybe you won't and will burn in hell as soon as you die. Doesn't really matter to me, though."

Harry left soon after, leaving the family to think about his words, the puce-face of Vernon grabbed her attention as she went to comfort him as Dudley went to watch television, soon several witches and wizards arrived on the property to snap a wand, but will not like what they hear, soon enough.

Harry left the premises called the Knight Bus and told Stan to bring him to Gringotts, after that and then went to the one property that called out to him. By his right as Lord Potter and Heir Black, he has the rights of his all properties and who could enter them and who couldn't.

Harry looked at the letter of all the things that were taken from him, by Dumbledore and his ex-friends and even some of the order. Well, they wouldn't find out about their lack of funds until later on, also considering that Albus is now broke and his brother knows of his misdeeds. He separated himself from Albus and used the funds Harry gave him when the meeting between the two of them was finished.

He floo'd to Potter Mansion, the home of James and Lily Potter before they went into hiding. It was beautiful and welcoming as the house wards attached themselves to him, giving him a joyful buzz.

Soon, fifteen house elves arrived and said, "Welcome back, Lord Potter."

Harry smiled and said, "We have work to do, dear elves."

"Of course, sir." They popped away to do his bidding, Potter house elves always knew what the Head of House wanted and right now he wanted lunch while he waited for Hedwig.

However, a hoot of an owl made him turn to face an owl that had a letter.

He took the load off of the owl and it left, he opened it and found it was from the Ministry.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion fromHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_ _Ministry of Magic_

* * *

'I am going to make the trial a living hell, I wonder if Fudge will explode into fatty pieces if I piss him off long enough?'

" **It's worth a shot. And when am I getting my massacre?** " She pouted

'How about when death eaters attack and we tear them limb from limb, leaving nothing but a pile of bloody corpses?'

A heavy shudder of pleasure ran down his spine as the sword at his side hummed in agreement.

'You need to warn me before you do that.'

What he heard on the other line was content purring.

'Sure, fine why not.'

He walked inside and set the letter on the table where lunch was made, making sure to get to the ministry early to deal with Fudge.

'Hopefully sheeple syndrome and stupidity are not contagious.'

* * *

(Ministry)

Harry entered the Ministry, his rings on his hands were shown as people stopped and stared at the boy they thought was lying, however, Harry didn't spare them a glance. He didn't care what they thought. They were practically sheep, going whichever way the shepherd leads them to go.

He walked up to the counter and asked where his meeting was, the clerk was about to answer until a stern voice cut the stuttering girl off.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes? Would you be Amelia Bones?"

"That is correct. Why are you here?"

"Apparently, I am here for underaged magic and I was to be meeting you in your office and also I was expelled from Hogwarts," Harry stated

"Mr. Potter, the ministry overturned the expulsion and they are convening to courtroom 10 where you will receive a trial. Did you not get the message?"

An owl flew in and gave Harry a letter in which, it should the message Amelia just spoke of as he handed it to Amelia Bones who now had an eye twitch at the idiocy of Fudge.

"Just now apparently. Only the first letter came to me yesterday. Apparently, Fudge wants me to look bad in order to make himself look better." Harry tsk'd, he was going to make Fudge burn in his vomit green suit.

"So it would seem, would you like to accompany me to the courtroom?"

"I would be very grateful, Lady Bones."

The pair walked inside and the courtroom is full and Fudge looked like he kissed Umbridge at seeing Harry standing well and tall. Not late so he could call a mistrial and crush Potter.

"I see, you have arrived on time, Mr. Potter. We will deal with this miscarriage of justice quickly."

'They only miscarriage of justice here is you, your vomit green suit and robes and the toad hanging off your shoulders.' Harry thought, entering the court and Amelia going to her place.

"The trial for Harry James Potter for the use of underage magic is now in session." Percy Weatherby said, being a scribe for this trial.

"Are you Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Do you live at Pivet Drive, Number 4 in Surrey?"

"Used too, was kicked out."

"Kicked out? Where do you live now?"

"Family home."

"Did you cast a patronus with your wand in front of a muggle?"

"No."

"N-no? Of course, you did!" Fudge snapped

"Tell me, minister why would I want to perform a patronus? The only reasons to a spell would be to send a message and the other to ward off dementors and please correct me if I am wrong, but shouldn't all dementors be in Azkaban."

"Absolutely!"

"Then what is this trial for, minister? Are you just wasting everyone's time with _this_ farce."

"Farce?! How dare you talk to the minister like that? Who the hell do you think you are?" A toad-faced woman said, in a sugary that made Harry fight down the will to sneer.

Several wizards above didn't even try to hide their disgust for the toad witch and all three sides of magic, light, dark, and gray agree.

"Who am I? My name is Harry James Potter-Black, Heir to the House of Black, Lord to the House of Potter, Heir of Gryffindor by bloodline and the Heir of Slytherin by conquest. So now that I have told you who I told you who I am, who. the hell. are. you?" Harry said, putting on a cold sneer that made Snape's seem like an amateur.

Umbridge was cowed and everyone in the courtroom was blown away.

"Back up your claims, boy." A silky voice stated

"Boy, huh? Do the rings on my fingers help with matters," Harry said, showing off the heir rings.

"I see..." Fudge leaned over and whispered, "Is there any chance that they are fake, Amelia?"

"Cornelius, if they were fake he would not be standing right now, All ancient houses have protections against slander and fake heirs."

Fudge slouched and then cleared his throat.

"Alright, so you are Heir Black, Lord Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

"Yes, I am. Now that is clear, can this trial be over?"

"Apparently, Lord Potter you are still accused of underage magic."The senior Malfoy said

"Shame on you, Lucy. As Lord Potter, I am considered an adult in the wizarding world, that the tri-wizarding tournament ensured my status as an adult even though I was underage and I still won the tournament." Harry stated, stunning the audience

Augusta just made herself comfortable and watched the showdown below, those that were on Dumbledore's side were shocked at the young man standing below them. Those who were on the side of Voldemort were interested at the Slytherin move Potter was showing, and decided to bring this to the attention to their the Dark Lord.

Fudge looked at the plans crumbling before him and he snapped.

"Alright, I have enough."

"Enough of what exactly?"

"This farce! You are guilty!"

"Guilty of what?"

"Of spreading rumors of-of You-know-who returning."

Several mumbles of agreement and glares were thrown in Harry's direction.

"So, that is what this trial is about. That and smear campaign you have on Dumbledore and I. Tell me, Fudge, when did I say, the Dark Lord has returned, Fudge?"

"Huh?" Several said,

"I never actually said, and pardon me that Voldemort has returned, considering my current bloodless state. It was a trap, minister."

"W-what?"

"It was a trap, the cup was a portkey, all I saw was a green light and then everything went black, I only remember bits and pieces. Dumbledore apparently took this as pardon me once more a sign that Voldemort as returned. He has been talking in my stead which I do not approve nor support."

"So, the Dark Lord has not returned."

"That is debatable, dear Minister, considering there was a mess of a cauldron and the area stank of black magic, that several skull masks of death eaters. That was among the several pieces I remember."

Fudge paled and swallowed, "S-so-"

Harry nodded his head, "As of right now, tension is high. Minister. You just need to relax. He is probably not back, however, he might be and he might be weak. His followers are the scum of the earth that rape and pillage like vandals, they probably want their meal ticket to do so again once more."

"Of course. Lord Potter. This trial is at an end. Who votes guilty?" Fudge said, desperate to believe that the darkest lord of the century has not returned.

Harry knew to arm forces from the dark and sidelines before, the war starts up. Fudge is firmly in Malfoy's pocket, but he values his career and life more than Malfoy's advice.

Several wands lit for guilty and Harry made sure to memorize their faces.

"Who votes for innocent?"

The rest of the wands lit up for wands.

"Very well, Lord Harry James Potter is cleared on all charges."

Harry smiled at the sneering face of Malfoy and he gestured to Amelia because he wanted to meet her alone in her office.

The entire trial was wrapped up quickly in forty minutes and everyone cleared out, you could only imagine how pissed Dumbledore was when he announced he had arrived to support Harry Potter only to find an empty courtroom, leaving Dumbles as red as a lobster.

Harry walked beside Amelia, knowing Tonks was quickly following behind them in an invisibility cloak and soon came inside Amelia's office and locked it behind him, as she put silencing charms around the office.

"So, what did you need to discuss with me?" Amelia asked

Harry gestured her to be quiet and managed to lift a paper silently off her desk showing her the words she just said on it. She was steaming mad. She whipped out her wand and found two main magical signatures on it. Tonks and Shaklebolt.

He burned it and she waved her wand around her office and found several other listening charms that she destroyed and was prepared to unleash her wrath.

'Whoever said, Hufflepuff was the house of leftovers and duffers were dead wrong.' As Harry felt her magic roll off her body in waves, before she got her anger under control.

"Let's start this again. What did you need to discuss with me?"

* * *

Harry walked out of the office with a smile as he felt Tonks following him once again. Amelia was planning in her office, along with having several memories about Harry Potter's true years at Hogwarts.

She shook her head at the young man who left her office.

'He is going to cause lots of havoc, I am just glad his ire is not pointed at me.' She took a bottle of firewhiskey and downed two glasses before steeling her nerves and went to review all the memories and get the truth.

Harry blended into the crowd and lost Tonks and several members of the order who were tracking him, trying to get him to Grimmauld's Place and hid away in his mansion until the end of the summer

Tonks and several members knew they were going to get chewed out when they return without Harry and they had no idea where he went.

'And to think this day can't get any worse.' Tonks sighed

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/18/2016**

 **Ending it! I am done with this chapter! The drastic trial is and the Dursleys will get their dues, however, I think it will be better if they get their comeuppance with the freaks (ministry arrives first, then Order) they despise so much, don't you agree?**

 **Anyways, I want to respond to guest#1, why the hell would I leave Harry, the main character as the only one with a soul cutter? One that's stupid, two it's my damn story, and three it would put him on a high pedestal, way above all the other characters, he needs to have those who can relate to his problem or else there is no other character can relate to him. It's like in the Naruto fandom where he is five yet he can slap around people like Madara Uchiha like a bitch. I still like reading those stories regardless, but still.**

 **Where was I? Oh yeah, Harry will have letters from Luna and Neville, how they met their companions, the Order meeting, Amelia will owl Sirius, there is no point in denying it now, the trial didn't go the way I wanted it to, but it's fine. Harry and Amelia's talk, oh yeah, caves in considering Harry tells him that Voldie has not returned, he made it so it's a maybe instead of a certainty, which Fudge can live with. Harry will now have several eyes on him, Malfoy jr. will have a blow up on the train after the next chapter where everyone will be going back to school, after Harry stumbles into a death eater raid, and a peek at how Voldemort is doing with his new blood. I wonder what sort of ideas my mind can come up with...evil cackles... Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

**#Chapter 7#**

* * *

'Finally, that freak is out of our lives for good! I should've never picked him up when he was 11.' Vernon thought

However, several pops arrived on the lawn of the Dursley home.

Several aurors who were on Amelia's side knocked on the door, but when Petunia opened the door and saw their clothes, she slammed it shut, however, they opened the door anyways and let themselves inside.

Vernon said, standing up "Who the hell are you to barge into my home?!"

"We are looking for Harry James Potter," An auror said, hiding his disgust for the very overweight man

"He left! We kicked the freak out of the house and I hope he dies out there!" Dudley said, snacking on a bag of chips.

"Freak?" A female auror asked

"Yeah, a freak. I bet you all are freaks as well. Get the hell out of my house and never return!" Petunia yelled

One of the aurors nodded to the others and they stunned all three muggles and tied portkeys to them, however, Tonks and Shacklebolt arrived on the scene just as the aurors activated the portkeys to send them all to a holding cell.

"Auror Tonks, Auror Shacklebolt, why are you here?" The leader of the group ordered

"We are here because we found a disturbance of the protection wards here. Did something happen?" Tonks said

"No, the situation has been dealt with-" "Boss, I found a large magical signature coming from the boot cupboard," A trainee auror said, glancing at the boot cupboard

"Wait are you waiting for, then? Open it!" The leading auror snapped

The auror in question opened the cupboard and the female auror covered her mouth in shock, it was like an animal lived in there.

There was a few tattered blankets, broken toys, a bucket in a corner, a heap of bloody bandages, but what enraged the aurors in the room and what made both Shacklebolt and Tonks pale was a paper that the auror beside the cupboard picked up. It read, 'Freak's Room' but then it was scratched out to read 'Harry's Room'

Tonks knew she was going to get in trouble but Shacklebolt stunned several aurors, making them fall down.

"Shack!" Tonks yelled out in shock

"No questions, just do it!" He snapped back

However, one of the aurors had the wit to fake being stunned and caught them both unaware by stunning them in the back and slapping portkeys on them to place them in a holding cell.

The auror revived the rest of the group and they asked what was going on.

The auror in question told them that Shacklebolt and Tonks stunned them, but he faked being stunned so he could catch them and slapped portkeys on them so they are now in holding cells.

"Good job, man."

"Thank you, sir."

"We need to record this information, wasn't Dumbledore suppose to be Harry Potter's magical guardian?"

"Yes, but as his guardian wouldn't he would have known of this level of abuse?"

"He would have to. He may be old, but he is not stupid. Maybe Dumbledore isn't so light as he claims."

"Apparently so." Another auror said

The auror then took information from the cupboard and went to report their findings to Amelia Bones and then question the Dursleys with truth serum.

The Order is falling apart...how lovely.

* * *

 _Hi Harry,_

 _Daddy was really surprised when he came home and found out my new looks, I could never really hide anything from him and also considering that he could see through many glamours as well. I told several things, but I had him swear an oath first to keep it a secret because I didn't want the information to get out. He says he is on your side and will report the truth the way he sees fit. I will see you soon enough, a few more days until school starts, plus I will be bringing my friend Minty, the crumpled horned snorkack. Bye-bye,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Hey Harry,_

 _I'm hiding my new looks from Gran and I plan to surprise her when I am about to leave. My companion is very interesting and I will talk more about him later, I know this year will be 'do or die', considering your now rebellious and bloodthirsty personality, also considering this a letter you can't hurt me for call you out on it until you get on the train so a point fo me. See you on the platform, Harry._

 _Neville Longbottom_

'He's getting a prank for that...even though it's true.'

At Longbottom Manor, a certain spiky haired boy sneezed and shuddered.

'I knew me calling him bloodthirsty would get me, but it's true.'

* * *

(Luna's Mindscape)

Luna woke up in a forest, covered in frost, icicles were like tears falling to the snow covered green grass, she found herself not in the gi proved for her, but barefoot in a lily-white gown that went down mid-thigh. She wasn't cold by any means as she walked through the scene.

She walked up to one tree and an icicle fell down into her palm, thrusting her mind back to a specific scene, where Chang and Edgecombe ransacked her trunk and she found several clothes missing and the picture of her late mother missing as well. She was all alone in the dorm and it was one of the few times she couldn't hold back her tears. Then another scene when Harry stumbled upon her when she was alone in the hallway. He smiled and had several things in his hands, they were her missing clothes and her mother's picture. After that, they became friends, talking after hours.

He was still under the influence of Dumbledore and his spies, but he could always remember Luna, she realized he was under the influence, but could only stand by him from the shadows and coax him to remember.

The tear in Luna's hand melted and the liquid fell on the frosty ground. A voice called out to her, making her walk towards the echoing voice. It was soft and fleeting, almost to the likeness of a fairy. She founded where the voice came from when she saw a beautiful woman, that was sitting on a throne made of ice.

"Hello, Luna." She said, with a small smile

Her hair is white and long that ends at the small of her back, a blue kimono tied with a bow around her back with sandals. Her features were pale with blue eyes and pale pink lips.

Luna walked towards her with caution until she was several footsteps away.

"No need to be shy, after all, I am a part of you."

"A part of me? Excuse me, but where are we, exactly?"

"This is your mindscape, after all, you made it. Most people do not recognize that they have one. You can think of it as your own happy place."

"I see." Then Luna's attention was captured by a shuffling in the bushes

She came over and saw a bunny but instead of white fur, it had blue fur with purple spots and a crumpled horn on its' forehead.

"H-how?"

"Considering that it is a snorkack with a crumpled horn, then yes." The woman said, walking over and pet the little creature on the head.

"Who are you?"

"My name? My name is Sode no shirayuki. It is a pleasure to meet you, little moon."

* * *

(Neville's Mindscape)

Neville landed with an 'Oomph!' in an unknown location

"Ow!"

Neville brushed himself off as he stood up, silently cursing Harry and promising to get him back, but he found himself in a weird place. Half of the place looked like a battlefield, clouds overhead looking like it was about to pour and the wind was harsh and unforgiving. The ground was hard and unforgiving, however, the other side looks like an oasis with a lavish green forest, and plants of all types and different colors.

He walked towards the oasis, the smell and sound of cut grass made him calm, he walked towards a particular flower that caught his attention. He reached out and brought out a memory of when Harry started to talk to him.

Neville was alone in a greenhouse working on a plant, pruning it and as it stood tall. He sighed as he found comfort in taking care of the plants in the greenhouse and Professor Sprout loved his work for it.

Harry walked in, but Neville didn't notice him until he said, 'Wow~' startling him that he fell on his butt.

"I'm sorry, Neville. Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." Harry said, reaching a hand out to get him off the floor which he took.

"I-I'm fine, Harry. Why are you here? I-I mean, not that I mind you are here, it's uh..."

"It's fine, Neville. I was just wondering the castle to get away from everyone else to thinks I cheated or entered for fame and fortune." Harry said, rubbing his messy hair

"I know my word doesn't mean much, but I don't think you entered the tournament."

Harry smiled back at him and said, "I know I haven't gotten to know you all and my invitation is a bit late, but can we please be friends?"

"I will be your friend, Harry." They shook hands and then talked about several things.

Neville found a new friend to talk about plants with and found out that Harry knew a lot of things about muggle gardening, Harry found out that Neville was actually a really nice person to converse with when he wasn't stuttering or nervous. He found out that he was being compared his father a lot and it hurt him, but Harry waved him off saying that he was fine the way he was. Whether he was like his father or not, hell he had his father's looks, but he felt he was more close to his mother mentally.

Neville shook off the remains of the memory realized the flower he held in his hands was now closed.

"Are these-"

"Your memories? Yes, they are?" A deeper voice rang out

Neville turned around to face another him?

No, it wasn't him, but he was taller and more confident. His hair wasn't golden brown, but brown boarding on black and it was spiky as it laid on his head. He was buff, but lean and he had a large smirk. He wore a torn muscle shirt that had the message, 'Don't f*ck with me', black pants that were ripped at the edges with a choker on his neck and to armbands of his biceps. One eye was blue and the other was red, he looked the extreme opposite from himself.

"I know, right." He smirked, showing his sharp teeth

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kazeshini. We are going to have lots of fun."

'Oh shit!'

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne made up of muggle skulls and bones, his snake-like appearance no longer there, he got navy black locks that curled at his shoulder, reddish hazel brown eyes, sharp and piercing and his pale skin still apparent.

The blood of his inner circle ran through his veins as Potter's blood was purged from his body and it evaporated as soon it was removed from the tainted flesh of Voldemort.

He had a shark-like smirk on his face and celebrated his new looks by tormenting a muggle village and left satiated. He pondered the thought of sending the carnage to Potter, but the malice-filled eyes of the creature from the last time stabbed into his mind made him trash the idea real quick. He would leave the boy alone for now until he would finally break him and leave his corpse to destroy the light.

Wonder how he will react to Harry's status of Lordship?

* * *

"Let's start this again. What did you need to discuss with me?"

"That Voldemort is really back and what I did so far can only stall Fudge for so long."

"So, you lied to the minister?"

"I would rather blindside Death eaters and have them six feet under then me. Plus, I did it to throw my opponents off guard and have both Fudge and the one in pink outfit off my back. Right now, because of my status as a Lord of three houses and the heir of another makes me nearly untouchable, however, this brings out all of my enemies."

"True, so you require my help?"

"Yes, other than you and Arthur, the ministry is filled with corruption and the death eaters need to be taken care of permanently. With Dumbledore's way of giving second chances, to those that don't deserve them magical Britain will fall."

Amelia looked surprised at the young man in front of her.

"Don't look surprised, Madam. I'm stating it like I see it."

"Very well, then what can we do about it?"

"Taking care of the Death Eaters in Azkaban first, root out all supporters of the Dark Tosser and find out those who have his mark and those that don't, that support him from the sidelines."

"I see. How did you come to this conclusion, if I may ask?"

"You may. Considering if Voldemort's followers were taken care after the first war then we wouldn't be here right now. That is what truth serum is for, it is to get the truth, that and fighting back."

"You make very good points, but-"

"The law that forbid people to kill in self-defense."

"That law needs to go."

"But that law is firmly held up by Dumbledore."

"Then we need to tear him down."

"What can be done? He is the leader of light." She asked confused

"When you finish hearing the story I am about to tell you, you will take back those words."

Amelia made herself comfortable and allowed Harry to start his story.

Going from the first year through the fourth year, plus all the manipulations Dumbledore has done to him. She listened and asked questions that he answered, but she showed emotion when she heard that Sirius was actually innocent and that made plans to free him.

Amelia made copies of his memories they talked for several hours until Harry finished his story. They planned to continue communicating as she worked to free Sirius from his unjust imprisonment.

He left the office to return to his manor and she went to work on his memories, finding anything and everything she could use to her advantage and she barely held back a smile at the thought of seeing shaggy dog once more.

* * *

Harry was walking around and went towards a little village out of the view of the main population of wizards and witches. It was a small but quiet village until Harry found out why...He arrived just as the death eaters were finishing up their brutality, some children and young adults were hung from walls and doors, their entrails scattered about. Teenagers and the elderly were set alight and their remains were scattered on the road. Several women and young children were foaming at the mouth and twitching sporadically. Most of them were bare as if they were raped right there on the road.

Benihime was silent from the mind link, but then a single word filled their bodies and he made to fulfill that one word...'Carnage.'

Since they didn't have any remorse for their actions neither would Harry. He made himself known and the Death Eaters though he was going to be an easy target to capture, one of the werewolves launched themselves at him, but he was stabbed in the chest, blood pouring out as Harry swiftly carved the sword through his flesh, disemboweling him, his entrails spilling on the pavement, leaving him whimpering until Death came over him.

The vandals were shocked since Dumbledore's golden boy doesn't kill people. Harry smirked at them and yelled out, "Cry, Benihime" A sharp cry pierced the sky as red energy formed a slash a cut through several death eaters burning and their blood poisoning them as they died, screaming in agony of their wounds.

"More, young one, more carnage." She purred, he could actually feel her arms around his neck as more power flooded through him.

Harry continued, they threw spells at him, they cursed him, but it didn't do anything to stop him, he continued charging, slaughtering them until he reached the last one. He was breathing heavy, he was covered in heavy scent of blood, his senses were on full alert as he stared down the last death eater, who pissed himself as the scent of fear surrounded him.

His mask fell off his face, showing a recognizable face.

"Marcus Flint...my, my. Naughty thing." Harry tutted

Flint looked up in shock as he whispered, "Harry..."

Harry slapped him hard with the blunt end of his sword, causing him to cry out and break several teeth.

"Ah, ah! Naughty. Saying my name without permission. However, considering I'm such a nice guy, I will tell you what I want then I will let you go," Harry told the downed death eater

Flint looked confused as he spat out several pieces of his broken teeth, "Huh?"

He leaned closer until his lips were right next to his ear. "I have a message for your half-blood master and you are going to give it to him."

"W-why? You could just kill me," Marcus stuttered out

"Because I feel like it. And..." He made him look in the eye, his green eyes had a heavy tint of red and malice in them, "This your punishment for joining the dark tosser."

Then everything went black for Marcus Flint.

(Later at Malfoy Manor)

"Where have you been my faithful servant? Where are the 25 brethren of my home, that should be with you?" Voldemort said, seeing the messy state of Marcus Flint.

"They are no longer alive." He said in monotone

"What?!" Several death eaters said in shock

"Harry Potter slaughtered them like cattle like all the while, like it was a mad dance that came from hell," Flint said as if he was discussing the weather.

"How did he do the deed?" Voldemort said, angrily, but curiosity mostly coloring his tone

Marcus stayed silent.

"Answer him, wench!" Lucius snapped

"Calm yourself, Lucius," Voldemort told the blonde man

"Of course, my Lord." He bowed for forgiveness

" **Because that's none of your damn business is it, Moldy?** " A familiar voice said, from Flint's mouth

"Potter. How did you manage this? Aren't you suppose to be Dumbledore's golden boy?" Voldemort said, barely holding himself back from gasping

Harry's malicious laughter ran shudders through the room, " **Please Voldie, don't make me laugh. I was never light as Dumbles claims I was. However, you and Wormy dying miserable deaths like maggots along with Snape will fill with me unimaginable glee, though,** " Harry said, smiling at how uncomfortable the death eaters were staring at Marcus' overtaken body

"You will never kill me, Potter. It will I that will end your miserable life after making you suffer for all the embarrassments you put me, though," He snapped in reply

" **Blah, blah, blah. All talk and no action. You miserable excuse of a creature, besides you are not even a person, you're a thing made from a rat's hand, muggle remains and stolen blood. So, no. You can keep talking that you will kill me, but it won't happen. I will destroy you,** " Harry finished darkly

"How dark of the Golden boy," Voldemort replied, tilting his head at Marcus' overtaken body

" **How pathetic of a made up thing made up of a traitor's remains. I will hunt those cockroaches you call death eaters one by one, killing them before I finish with you,** " Harry said with a large smirk stretching Marcus' face

"But, Potter you seem to forget one thing, won't Dumbledore be disappointed by your use of Dark Arts? Tut, tut," Voldemort tutted

" **Shame on you, Voldie for your pathetic lack of knowledge. This is not Dark Arts, it's a skill for people like me, not scum like you. There is a saying called, 'tying up loose ends.' I will see you soon enough and I will make your death permanent this time. Bye bye!** " He waved his fingers before the body of Flint fell to the floor.

Before anyone could do anything, Marcus started to scream in horrible pain. His skin peeling off his muscles, then his muscles were stretched to their limits and then breaking and snapping like cheap strings. His voice became hoarse from screaming from the horrible pain he was being subjected to. This has nothing of torture curse the Dark Lord put on him. As his muscles soon after being peeled off his bones and then his remains melted into a mushy pile of mangled flesh on the stone floor.

'Touche, Potter' Tom thought, before addressing his followers

(Potter Manor)

Harry ended the connection with his princess on top of him, panting as she ground herself on top of him. Her kimono was disheveled as were his clothes as their lips were puffy and red from kissing each other. Harry was still bloody from the slaughter as Benihime's emotions were running through him at full strength.

"Princess, if you want me, then take me. I want it, I want you and I want to break this very bed with you."

That was all Benihime needed and she tore off her kimono and he ripped off his clothes and he took to flipping them over to where he was on top, His lips trailed from hers down to her neck and down to her tits, sucking on one and then tweaking her other one with his hand as she let his hand roam her body.

He trailed his hand down her body, squeezing her thigh and then her ass after he finished sucking on tits, he couldn't help himself from going to her moist core. He flicked his tongue over her lower lips, making her thrust her hips.

'Naughty princess.' He thought to her as she played with her breasts while watching him, taste her core. Her juices pouring into his mouth as he sucked on her, her moans soon reached a pitch when she came, her pussy twitching, but she tackled him back, placing him on his back as she placed his hard cock between her large breasts.

"You don't have to-Oh fuck..." He trailed off when she worked on his cock, rubbed his cock and sucked on his tip. Her saliva allowing her to rub more and more of his cock into her mouth as she massaged more of him with her breasts.

"Ah, ah! Hime, I'm going to-Ngh!" He bit his lower lip as he tried to starve off his oncoming orgasm, but it was too much and he came with an "Oh, God." As shudders ran through his body and he ran his fingers through her hair as he rode out his orgasm.

She slowly sucked off his cock and released him with a pop, licking her lips at the still hard cock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her kneeling, her core barely above his cock.

He pressed his lips against her own and she slammed her hips down on his and a low groan spilled out from their kiss and she started to move, the pain of the loss of her virginity buzzed through the mind link only made them fuck each other harder.

They soon found a rhythm that made him go deeper into her center, he thrusts up while she thrusts down, reaching higher and higher into her center. He sucked on her tits as she ran fingers through his red and raven locks until they finished with a cry of either other's name.

They shuddered together as they came and as they came down from their high, she nuzzled his neck as he fell back into the bed with her on top of her. She purred against him, both were sweaty and soon caught their breath.

"Again, Harry."

He smirked at her as he gripped her ass cheeks with both hands and moved to pleasure his princess all night.

All over the wizarding world of Britain, several women felt either unimaginable despair or rage at feeling their 'love' being taken. But, Harry only focused on the red-haired princess withering in pleasure underneath him.

Now, summer was over and it was time for Hogwarts. Harry arrived on the Platform 9 3/4 and everyone stopped and stared.

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/20/2016**

 **Ending it! Ending it! I am done with this chapter, weird how I finished this chapter after only two days, huh? Anyways, I am so happy, literally, my story is in three fanfiction communities which fill me with glee. Also, I will make this clear right now, this is strictly a Harry/Benihime story and for those people in the fanfic world who like Cho to be with Harry leave! I will never have Chang with Harry in any of my stories or harems either. I don't like her end of story. I had no idea what Rowling was thinking making Harry have a crush on her. If it wasn't Benihime then it would be Luna and I would give Susan Bones to Neville. Also, I will put the Order meeting for the next chapter.**

 **Sirius is innocent and Harry will contact Sirius soon when the order leaves his damn house. Also, Benihime and Harry finally have sex, plus for those you who are wondering what happened to Marcus, he died a painful death at the expensive of his blood, causing him to melt into a pile of mushy goo. Why? Because I feel like it!**

 **Oh yeah, to justafan, if you have questions then just PM me, please. The next chapter is about school. Be warned, I may pop out three chapters all the same time sometime in the future considering how my mind works with this story. Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

**#Chapter 8#**

* * *

(Platform 9 3/4)

Harry arrived at Platform 9 3/4 and everyone stopped and stared, he wore muggle clothes that showed off he was busy during the summer, his new height and appearance made many females blush. He ignored them however as he walked towards the pathway.

Molly Weasley, the rest of the Weasley family, several Order members along with Sirius in his grim form were waiting for Harry, but they were shocked senseless at Harry's new looks. Also considering how red Ron's face was, he was not happy that Harry Bloody Potter looked much better than him.

'Smarmy git, showing off his money again,' Ron thought as jealousy ran rampant

Molly was grateful she already put notice-me and lust potions in Ginny's trunk and soon she will live a life of prestige that she had been planning for years. 'Like Albus said, it is for the greater good. Besides, he is going to be facing one of the darkest Lords of the century just to weaken him so Albus can finish him off. He is giving his money for the benefit of the light side.'

'Like Albus said, it is for the greater good. Besides, he is going to be facing one of the darkest Lords of the century just to weaken him so Albus can finish him off. He is giving his money for the benefit of the light side,' Molly thought as her mind went to her wearing fancy dresses and one-upping Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny had a full-bodied blush on her face, 'He's mine, no one can take him away from me, Nobody!' Her expressions changed to shocked, to lovestruck, then anger, and then finally settled into a creepy smile.

Hermione was shooting disappointed glances as he walked in their direction, but he didn't even spare her so much as a glance in her direction.

The twins had to hold back from whistling at Harry and smiled at the sight of their investor, the one who they considered a little brother.

Sirius was the same way, considering how much his tail wagged. 'Lily...James...I know you would be so proud of your son right now.'

"Hey mate!" Ron said, trying to put himself at his side

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to get on his other side

Harry didn't reply to Hermione or Ron's greeting and walked passed them, nearly causing them to fall on the ground. He, however, smiled at the twins, who grinned back and knelt down to scratch Snuffles behind the ears, which earned him a lick in return.

"Good boy. See you soon, Sirius." He whispered, much to the grim's slight confusion.

Harry had a familiar look in his eye, the same whenever Lily got one over on James that made him fall head over heels for her.

He then gets on the train, his trunk and all, whispered and loud conversations lit up each train car as he passed door after door. Students talking about his new looks, the sense of power that rolled off of him, some were thinking it was dark magic. Others were thinking of how to get him into their beds while there are those who were planning to get his prestige.

Harry enters a compartment and shuts the door behind him, finding Neville taking care of a plant in front of him.

"Hey, Neville."

"Hey, Harry. Have the Weasleys busted down your door yet?"

"Not yet. Knowing them, Hermione is going to come in first, then Draco and then either Ron or Ginny. I plan on staying as far as I can from Ginny."

"Why? Is it because of the creepy way she looks at you now? How she flips through emotions or how she stares at you with cow eyes, then lust-filled eyes and then eyes of a psychopath and then it starts up again?"

"Got it in one, Nev."

"I see. That's messed up," Neville said, biting back a shudder at how creepy Ginny was

"Agreed. Have you showed your Gran your new looks yet?"

"Yep, I have and I have never been in a better mood than this morning."

"Oh really, tell me about it," Harry said, making himself comfortable on the chair in front of Neville

"Well..."

(Flashback)

"Neville come down here. I do not want you to miss the train!" Augusta Longbottom called

"Coming Gran." He said, coming down the steps.

He didn't wear his glamor, this time, showing his spiky locks and taller frame.

"N-Neville?" She stammered out, seeing the look of her only grandson, much different than yesterday

"Yes, Gran?" He said, not bothered that she was stuttering, while inwardly he was laughing his ass off

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing much, why?" He questioned, checking to make sure everything was in his trunks

"Your looks. What happened to your hair? Why are you..." She couldn't even find the words to describe him

"Sorry Gran. I do not know what you are talking about, but I have to leave. The train is going to start and I do not want to fight for a compartment. Write you later, Gran."

Augusta Longbottom could only stare at the back of her grandson with her mouth open.

'Frank...?'

(Present)

"So she was shocked shitless then?" Harry said, leaning back against the chair

"Apparently so and considering that she is never one to munch words, that is practically her being extremely dumbfounded. I am already going to be fearing Christmas." Neville sighed

"Poor thing." He pouted at his plight.

"Fuck you too, Harry." He replied.

"Now, now, Neville, remember Harry still have his revenge on you remember?" Luna said, stepping into the compartment, trunk, and cage in all.

"Oh right, thank you, Luna, for reminding me." He said, helping Luna with her stuff

"Luna~," Neville whined as she fell into his lap

"Don't worry, Neville. I will still love you, even if Harry leaves enough of you to put in a matchbox." She said, patting his head.

Harry cackled at Neville's pouting face, while Luna made herself comfortable as she used Neville's lap as a chair.

The three conversed for a bit more until the compartment door opens again and Hermione is shown standing in the door looking more disappointed than before.

"Is there something you need, Miss Granger?"

"That you disregard Dumbledore's word and that you left the protection of your aunt and uncle's home. Harry, it is not safe. Now come on, we need to go back to our compartment." She said, making space for Harry to step out of the compartment but Harry did not move to follow after her.

"Granger, I am not leaving this compartment," Harry said, pressing himself deeper into the chair.

"Harry if you are still mad about the letter ban during the summer than I am sorry and so is Ron so come on already," Hermione said, very annoyed

"Granger, I think you need to have your ears checked. As I said before, I am not leaving this compartment!" Harry stated, his patience starting to wear thin

"Then, I will just bring Ron and Ginny with me and those two will have to leave."

"Those two have names you know?" Neville said, glaring at the bushy haired witch

"Oh? I have never seen you two before, as you must know I am Hermione Granger, the friend of the stubborn prat over there," She said, trying to use her status as Harry's friend to her advantage

"Oh, I am well aware he's a stubborn prat, but you being his friend I don't believe it," He replied in turn

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Hermione said with a sneer

"Neville Longbottom, the godbrother of the stubborn prat," He replied, glaring at her

"Neville have you been in contact with Harry after what Dumbledore said?!" Hermione said, looking at him like he committed some grave sin.

Neville didn't look concerned at the slightest, "Yep, I do not regret it."

"But it's Dumbledore-"

"-Who is the headmaster of Hogwarts, not our lives, Hermione. I will not isolate my friend who I knew was in deep shit after last year, so don't you dare blame me for actually trying to be a friend." Neville interrupted

"How dare you, Neville! Why I ought to-"

"Ought to what exactly?" Luna said, finally cutting into the conversation.

"Oh, and who would you be? Don't you consider it a bit rude be in your position?" Hermione sneered at the blonde girl sitting on Neville's lap

"Don't you think you are a bit rude to barge into another's compartment and berate your friend in front of other people."

"Who are you to tell me such things?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood and I would like it if you would please leave," She said, trying to get Granger to leave peacefully

"Who are you to tell me to leave, Loony? Plus, Harry is my best friend and you and Neville should leave," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest

"You lost your chance at being his best friend when you chose to isolate him over the summer," Luna shook her head

"It was under Dumbledore's orders! And I don't have to explain myself to a girl that can only make up fake creatures." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luna shook her head, as Hermione thought she won the argument, but before she could start up again, Luna stood up walked over and lifting a cage and pulling out a shocking creature with a crumpled horn on its' forehead, much to Hermione's shock.

The creature looked like a regular bunny rabbit but with electric blue fur with purple spots on the sides with a large crumpled horn in the center of its' forehead.

She walked in front of Hermione petting the little creature as she went, holding her up to the frozen girl's pale face.

"This, Hermione, is a crumpled horn snorkack. It is not written in books, considering it has just been discovered as people usually do not believe until they see right in front of their own eyes. Not everything is written in books, Hermione so you should never reject the impossible unless it has been proven with facts."

Hermione couldn't say anything as her eyes were solely focused on the creature that shattered her world view. Luna shook her head sadly at the girl in front of her and gently pushed out of the way of the compartment door before closing it behind her.

"Ahahahahahaha! That's hilarious did you see her face?!" Harry said barely holding himself up

Neville smirked back in reply, "Seeing the famous bookworm of Gryffindor looking dumbfounded made my day."

"Now, now, boys. That is not really fair, be grateful you are not that blindsided by your own knowledge."

"Of course, Luna." The god brothers said, together

"I need a damn poster of her dumbfounded face, though. I never want to forget that."

"Considering that Luna knocks her down several pegs I have to agree, thank you, Luna."

She curtsied, holding the snorkack which was named Minty in one hand and pulling her skirt with the other, causing more laughs to fill the compartment.

Draco then enters the compartment after he came from the Weasley compartment filled with a dumbstruck Granger, a pissed off Ron, and a creepy Ginny.

He made a mental note to stay the hell away from the little Weaslette until they took her away. He stormed the train looking for the bastard that had embarrassed both him and his father ever since he came into the magical world.

He finally slams open the right compartment door recognizing Harry and found out that he was wearing new clothes and two other people that he didn't recognize nor care to recognize considering that all his attention was focused on Potter.

"Oh, Potty. Finally gotten some new clothes instead of those rags you used to wear? Finally gotten some sense have you?"

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. Muggle Hair gel."

"I do not use Muggle Hair gel!" He snapped

"Oh, fine, fine potion then. Then tell me this, why do you spend so much time in front of a mirror? I could swear you'd take more time in the bathroom than Lavender."

An insulted 'Hey' was heard not too far from here.

Draco was way passed angry considering Harry put him in the same category at the preening Gryffindork that always had makeup on. He did not compare to her, just because he put on sunscreen, an assortment of lotions, skin, teeth, and hair products did not put him on the same level as her.

Some people just have no pride in their looks.

"Hmph, cute Potter, really cute. How does it feel?" Draco asked

"Feel what exactly?" Harry questioned

"Losing to the Weasel and Mudblood?" Draco said, thinking Harry would get riled up

"I don't truly care, Malfoy. Don't you have anything better? Why the hell would want that badge anyway?" Harry asked

"Oh, so you don't know?" Draco said, showing off his badge

"That Snape is greasy favortist bastard that should have a restraining order against any and all children?" Harry quipped

Draco sneers, "You better watch yourself, Potter. Your so-called friends will not there to back you up."

"I will never back down to you before Draco I won't now. Also considering that I am the heir of the Black family, you know the thing you have been bragging about for years, but to know it has been taken by yours truly must really hurt." Harry said, with a smile

"You have no idea, Potter. But with your death by the Dark Lord's hand will make everything right once more. But, don't worry, Potter you will be meeting your parents sooner than you think." Draco said, thinking he won the argument and turned to leave

A small smile fit Harry's lips. "Tut, tut, Draco. You should never say things like that. You might not wake up. Besides, you show what your last name implies and it fits perfectly for someone like you and I can't wait to see your world crumble around you while I laugh at your misery. Now, leave little ferret. Before you annoy me enough that I just barely leave enough of you to put in a matchbox to give to your mother." Harry said, in a dark menacing tone that didn't match the smile on his face.

Draco left the compartment with a hard slam, leaving for his car. 'He's very different from last year, that's for sure. Uncle Severus will straighten him out.' He shook off the foreboding feeling that Harry gave him as he walked and the small part of him wondered, 'Does he know about the Malfoy's true name.'

"Finally, I'd thought he never leave," Neville said, leaning back in the chair, rubbing his fingers through Luna's hair.

"Brace yourself, Neville, we have one more," Luna in her special tone

"Ugh..."He groaned, knowing the blonde girl in his lap was right.

Ron opened the compartment door, seeing Harry and two people he didn't recognize but his gaze landed on Luna's chest, much to the compartment's disgust.

Before he could say anything, Harry banished him from the compartment, leaving him thumping out of the car, landing in a heap, several doors away, knocking him unconscious.

Harry was not willing to deal with the walking garbage disposal as he locked the door and charmed it to not disturb them until the train reached Hogwarts. Ron hit the wall loudly, alerting Hermione and Ginny to his presence as they took him to their compartment to heal and wait out the ride to Hogwarts where they planned to confront Harry the first chance they got.

The train arrived and everyone got off and wore their uniforms as everyone lined up at the carriages. Luna and Neville stepped up into the carriage first as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny was rushing to get into Harry's carriage and he flashed them a smile before slamming the door shut.

He could actually feel their frustration as they sneered at the closed carriage door before finding an empty one, Ron shoving first years out of his way. Harry smirked at their frowning faces and relaxed inside the carriage. Harry sighed, he knew he had to confront them, Dumbledore, Snape, and the Ministry this year along with the Dark Tosser on top of that, but he was not going to be the Gryffindor hero that everyone expected of him.

He was going to play Slytherin and he was going to win and taking his friends with him, never return to this old country or be controlled by another person. He smiled at the hell was going make this year and it was going to be fun.

Harry had his own side in this war and he was taking no prisoners...

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/22/2016**

 **Ending it! I'm ending it~! I am finally done with this chapter. I thank you all for your favorite, follows, and your thoughts, also to you 'Reithandina' I am not an impostor! That's very mean and I don't appreciate it, plus, why the hell do you think I do not add details? The people want the story! Plus, I explain things as I go along, isn't that what most writers do anyways? Plus, I am pretty you are not stupid, but here's some food for thought, It is my damn story! If you don't like it, there is a back button, use it. The story goes the way it goes until it ends. I intend for this story to end the way I want it too. Rant over... Sorry about that. That damn review pissed me off. Anyways, I love the rest of you! The next chapter is right after I post this one, see you soon. Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

**#Chapter 9#**

* * *

(Grimmauld's Place #12)

Albus started off the meeting, "Is everyone here?"

"No, sir. Tonks and Shacklebolt are in ministry holding cells," A female auror said

"Why?" Albus said, trying to keep his good face on, but sneering on the inside

"They were captured and their crime is for tampering with a crime scene and trying to cover up evidence."

"Evidence of what exactly?" A member said

"I'm sorry, but the case is only to reviewed by Amelia Bones and her private team," The auror said

"Ah, I see. Please try to find out what you can," Albus said in a calm tone

The auror said, "Of course, sir."

"Has anyone caught the sight of Harry?" Albus asked

Several shakes of the head were his reply.

"Mr. Weasley, have you seen any of the transcripts of Harry's accounts?" Albus asked

Bill shook his head, "No, I cannot."

"William Weasley-" "Mom! I can't unless I want to be a head short then I wish to and I really like my head." Will interrupted, in a plating gesture

"Are you sure, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Dumbledore."

"Can't or won't, Weasley?" Snape sneered

"Both, because Harry deserves his time alone that and I am not willing to have the goblins have my head on a pike. If you want to deal with the goblins, please be my guest," Bill said, taking a seat, glaring back at the greasy man.

"Alright, alright. We will discuss this later. What other business needs to be brought to life?"

"The paper, for one." An unnamed order member said, tossing down the Daily Prophet which said, "Harry Potter, Lord of Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin and the Heir to the Ancient House of Black."

'Why can't people follow my plan for the greater good?! Damn that boy!' He inwardly snarled

"Sirius, is Harry really the heir of the House of Black?" Arthur asked, reading the newspaper

"Of course, he's my godson. It goes to him when he is of age," Sirius replied, looking happy at how Harry looked, standing tall and proud, his arms crossed over his chest, the heirship rings clearly on his fingers.

"But isn't Malfoy's son closer to heirship?" A member asked in confusion

"No, Harry has Black blood in him from his Grandmother on his father's side. Plus, I wouldn't put that power in Malfoy's hands if I couldn't help it," Sirius shrugged

"Doesn't Harry need to be married to his own heir for each house?" Another said, scratching his head

"I can help with that, Sirius," Dumbledore said, about to state the marriage contract

"No can do, Albus. James and Lily never wanted a contract for Harry with the possibility he wouldn't be happy and neither would I. Any marriage contract is null and void when it comes to Harry. Anyone that was made a contract, Harry would have to accept the contract and person willingly and showing why Harry is also is Lily's son, he marries for love, not for connection or business."

"I see..." 'Damn mangy mutt, Damn it James, Lily why did you do that? Harry needs to be married into the Weasleys for the greater good! Why, oh why can't people focus on my plan for the greater good?!' Dumbledore screamed inwardly

Molly was exploding on the inside, 'Ginny needs to marry Harry! The plan will just have him notice her and then get into a relationship, have his feelings for her grow and then have him accept the contract.'

Too bad she doesn't know that Harry point blank refused to have any sort of relationship with Ginny romantically, considering his trip to the bank and he never would. Wonder how that will come into play later on...

"How did he become Lord Potter, though? He is too young."

"Wouldn't the tri-wizarding tournament nullify that, considering he was entered illegally and that he became an adult in magic's eyes?" An auror said, staring at Dumbledore

'Dammit, that's true. Having that tournament is starting to look really bad now that I think back on it. No matter, what's done is done. It will all end with the Potter Line dead and myself having eternal fame and glory.' As Dumbledore nodded and replied to everything else that was present in the meeting.

After seeing Harry off at the platform, Sirius returns back to Grimmauld's Place where he orders Kreacher, the foul elf not to bother him until he orders it.

"As foul, blood traitor master wishes." He popped away into his hole in the wall.

Soon after he was alone, thinking about his pup, nursing a glass of firewhiskey, but before he could go deeper into his thoughts. The floo rang.

He slowly went towards it and answered the call and he heard a voice that he hadn't heard is several years.

"Sirius?"

"A-Amelia?"

"Yes, it's me. Can I please come in?"

"I-uh-"

"You are innocent, Sirius. I know that now."

"Huh?"

"Don't huh, me. If you want to know how I know then ask your godson. He is the one who told me of your innocence."

Sirius suddenly flashed back to the look in Harry's eyes before he boarded the train.

'That's what he meant,' Sirius thought

"Give me a minute. This place is still a shithole like before."

(Present)

The students entered the castle after exited the carriages and those who were first years pointed and stared at the young man in new clothes as the hall was filled with those staring, talking and whispering about Harry.

Luna split from Harry and Neville and sat at her usual place alone on the Raven table, several ravens tried to greet her or get close to her seeing that she was close to Harry, but an icy glare from the normally dreamy girl made them leave her alone for now.

Harry sat with Neville at his side and many girls tried to capture his attention, but he ignored them, Cho caught his eyes and tried a smile, but Harry gave a harsh glare in return which sent her into tears, looking down at the table.

He was not willing to deal with the slighted girlfriend of the man who he considered like a role model and even a sibling, who only wanted his shoulder to cry on and get information from. He was not dealing with that.

'Why did I have a crush on her last year? She was too high-maintenance, jealous, and she was a bully to Luna to who he considered a little sister.' Chang was an all-around bitch and he was going to tear strips from the Raven house before anything happened to Luna. He swore, causing several Ravens to shudder and look around as if feeling someone walking on their graves.

He glanced at the head table and saw Dumbledore giving him the full disappointed grandfather look, but Harry didn't give a shit, Snape was still a greasy git, who sneered at him. Also, when he looked him in the eye, trying to enter his mind and he slammed back into his chair, looking much paler and greasier than before.

'Nice try, Snape. If Tommy boy was scared of my princess, you haven't had a chance in hell.' He barely suppressed a snort from the renewed look of rage and slight embarrassment on Snape's face directed at him.

To last and certainly least, he recognized those ugly pink clothes from his trial, it was Umbridge and when she looked at him, but he didn't budge an inch from those beady eyes of hers until she looked away, defeated.

Soon the sorting was done and Dumbledore stood up and started his regular speech...

"The very best of evenings to you!...Now...to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..." However, before Dumbledore could continue his yearly speech a girly "Hem Hem" interrupted him.

Dumbledore looked back at the...woman in pink who moved to stand and said to the crowd, "I'm happy to see so many faces smiling up at me." She smiled, pronouncing her pudgy cheeks.

"I know you can see toady nobody is smiling." Harry murmured, much to Neville's agreement

She then started a droning speech, talking about the ministry and how she was going to set things right, dragging on the first day a lot longer than it needed. However, just when one of the first years were about to fall asleep on the table, a snowball out of nowhere hit Umbridge in the chest.

'Luna~' Neville and Harry thought together

Said blonde girl was staring at the Head table bored like everyone else and but was silently creating more snowballs that pelted Umbridge in every random direction until she excused herself to leave the hall.

When she finally left, many sighs of relief were let out as the crowd waited for Dumbledore to end the damn thing so they could eat.

"Alright, tuck in," Dumbledore sighed, knowing if he dragged it on anymore he would have a riot on his hands.

Then the food arrived and Harry started to converse with Neville about several things, the twins sat across from the pair joining into the conversation. Ron and Hermione sat somewhere close to Harry giving him harsh glares, but he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at them, making them grit their teeth.

Soon it was time for bed and everyone was led up to their common rooms, Harry's trunk had several defensive wards on it, that it could only open in parseltongue. So, no more nightly raids for Ronald Weasley the spy.

He was going to have an interesting time before bed considering how Ron, Dean, and Seamus were standing behind him and Neville was on his bed, watching the scene.

'It seems Ron cannot let sleeping dogs lie how... unfortunate,' Harry tutted

(Ministry Cells)

Shacklebolt and Tonks were now awake shrugging off their stunning spells and they cursed inwardly at finding out they were now behind cells.

"So, you both are awake." A guard said,

"You need to release us!" Shacklebolt said

"You will be, but first tell me Shacklebolt, Tonks, why were you at the Dursleys?" Amelia said, coming beside the guard.

Shacklebolt summoned up his entire situation in one word, 'Shit.'

'This doesn't look for us,' Tonks thought, her hair reflecting her sour mood.

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/22/2016**

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! Wow! It has been an entire month already! I'm sorry that this is a bit short and weak. I will make it up with more chapters quickly. I just had to post a chapter on the anniversary of this one. Considering this one is really popular. I thank you all for your reviews and follows. This chapter was more like a filler to get on to the better parts of the story... also, Onward to the next one! Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

**#Chapter 10#**

* * *

(Flashback)

He was going to have an interesting time before bed considering how Ron, Dean, and Seamus were standing behind him and Neville was on his bed.

'It seems Ron cannot let sleeping dogs lie how...unfortunate,' Harry tutted

(Present)

" **Miserable little cretin.** " Benihime sneered

'Don't worry princess, he's not worth your emotions. I will go into the mindscape to comfort you when this is over,' Harry thought back to her

He could feel her anticipation with his connection and it made him more willing to crush the annoyances keeping him from his pleasureful dreams quickly.

"What is it, Weasley? Thomas, Finnigan?" Harry said, plainly

"So you finally show your true face, Potter? Showing off your money?" Ron said with a sneer

"Oh, is that jealousy coloring your tone, Weasley? What's a matter? Jealous, again?" Harry asked, tilting his head with a smile

Ron turned red and soon mount Weasley was going to irrupt until Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Fine, Potter. When you finally get your head out of your ass, come find me when you actually want a true friend," Ron said, about to turn around

"Please Weasley, you wouldn't know what a true friend was if they punched you right in the nose. You have the loyalty of a certain pet of yours," Harry said, slowly

Ron got up in Harry's face trying to intimidate him, however, Harry was the same height as him and he just raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Ron raised a fist to try to pound his face in, but Harry caught it and slowly closed his hand around Ron's fist causing him to drop to his knees, bones popping out of place.

"Nice try, Ronald. You think you are on my level, but you aren't and never will. You are weak, weaker than your brothers, even weaker than your creepy sister and you are on your own. This is your first and last warning, Ron. Mess with me and I will crush you like a bug and I won't feel an ounce of regret." He said, releasing the crushed fist from his hand.

Dean and Seamus lifted their wands, but the room suddenly felt twenty degrees colder causing the two boys to shudder.

"I wouldn't do that, Finnigan, Thomas. I'd get your friend to Poppy." Harry said, glaring at the two who lower their wands.

Dean and Seamus decided to cut their losses and take Ron to the nurse, but not without glaring at Harry.

"Idiots..." Neville said, from his position on his bed.

"Wasn't going to interfere?" Harry questioned

Neville shook his head negative, "No, you are more than capable to take care of the three of them."

"You please me with your words of confidence, dear Neville," Harry bowed

"I aim to please," Neville said, just as cheeky

"Go to bed, you prat," Harry replied back jumping into his four poster bed.

"Remember to spell it, Harry," Neville said, spelling his own curtains

"Yep," Harry said, waving his wand around, having the bed glow a teal blue of a protective spell, he pulled the curtains over his bed and spelled it shut.

By the time, Ron and his friends came back, Neville and Harry were already dead asleep. Ron wanted to get Harry back and tried to hex his curtains, but a shield bounced the spell back to him to where he had to go back to Poppy considering he was now vomiting up slugs.

The three then went to Poppy once more, but were caught by Flinch and were assigned detention and loss of points by Snape and by the time they got back to their rooms, they just went into their beds.

'Hopefully, Hermione is able to put him in his place. I want my bloody money! I earned it!' Ron thought, venomously

What the greedy little pig didn't know was his life was going to be much worse and Luck was on Harry's side and was going to tear strips out of Ron.

* * *

Harry wakes up in the comfort of his four poster bed and stretching his limbs like a cat, his princess sure knew how to make him feel welcome. He went about his morning routine, his raven/red hair a bit wet from his shower as he changed into his uniform, planning going down early for breakfast.

He went down the stairs and found the bushy haired witch that he didn't wish to meet at the moment.

"Harry," Hermione said, marking her place in her book

"Granger," Harry said, leaning against the stairwell

"Are you still mad, I thought you gotten over that, Harry. You really shouldn't hold grudges." She said, folding her arms over her chest, almost to the likeness of a parent scolding a small child.

"And you Granger need to know when you are not needed. I wonder what goes on in that head of yours," Harry tilted his head

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused

"What I mean, why are you actually my friend?" Harry questioned

"Of course, I am your friend, but I won't if you keep up this behavior. I will forget this incident if you come with me to apologize to the Headmaster," Hermione replied, annoyed already with the conversation

"So you want me to go with you and apologize to Dumbles?" Harry said with a mocking smile

"It's Dumbledore and he deserves respect and yes. Now, are you going go with me or not?" She asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

"So you are not going to be my friend if I don't go with you?" Harry questioned

Hermione sharply nodded.

"How do I know if you do?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought she had him right where she wanted him so, she pulled out her wand and said, "I, Hermione Jane Granger, solely swear that I will stop being Harry James Potter's friend and cease speaking with him. So mote it be." A light surrounded her, signaling the truth of her oath.

"Now, come on, let's go to the Headmaster's Office," Thinking that she had Harry right where she wanted him

Harry started to chuckle, which caused Hermione to turn around and ask, "Harry?" His chuckles then blew into rib straining laughter, after several minutes of Hermione staring at Harry like he was a maniac until he got himself under control.

He couldn't believe the audacity of Granger and neither could Benihime. She was still laughing her ass off in his head and a snigger would slip out every now and again.

"Congrats, Granger on ending our friendship, if it was even real, to begin with. Almost makes me wish that I didn't come after you during that Halloween. It would have saved me a lot of hurt and heartbreak." Harry said, to Hermione's shocked face.

"But, Harry-"

"Oh no, Granger. It's Potter to people like you, only my friends can call me Harry and one more thing..." Harry interrupted, leaning close so he could whisper something to her that made her pale and tremble as she watched him leave, not noticing the spell he placed her under.

The whispered phrase was, 'I know of your betrayal, both yours and Ron's.'

Hermione stood still for several minutes before she finally got her trembling under control.

'I need to tell Dumbledore...' However, a certain spell Harry placed on her prevents her from doing certain actions.

Let's see how her misery pans out from here, shall we?

* * *

Skipping forward past breakfast, Harry and Neville head towards another year of Snape's lovely teaching methods. He first started off with a long lecture overall stating that he took only the best for his N.E.W.T. level classes. However, well known to him and Dumbledore and not many others were that none of Snape's NEWT students passed their tests to become potion masters. considering his way of teaching and they didn't even make it passed the first hurdle.

Besides that, the class was slightly boring, considering Snape did his usual routine of sneer, berate, and move on. He didn't try to enter Harry's mind again, the malevolent eyes and maddening laughter of Benihime made him shit his pants. However, thankfully many others did not pay attention to him in his unfortunate state.

Soon the class was over and it was time for the next one. Harry dropped Divination, not wanting to deal with Trelawney this year and her 'seeings'. That and he wasn't sure if he could hold back his killing intent and the thought of making her choke on her own sherry and cheap incense.

* * *

Harry shook off the bloodthirsty thought of Trelawney's death and made his way with all the other 5th year Gryffindors to the Defense Against Dark Arts and sat down in the classroom.

Said defense teacher finally came into the room with bright pink robes with a dark rose colored headband in her hair made completely frozen by hair care potions. Harry could hear several people hid their gags at her outfit, Neville, and Lavender especially.

"Good morning, class!" She said, in a sugary voice that made everyone wince.

She got several half-hearted 'good morning, professor' in reply as the rest were still in shock from her cherry attitude.

Umbridge frowned, showing the pudginess of her cheeks and said, "That will not do at all." She looked around as Neville nudged Harry and they let both let out sighs of discontent mixed with snorts of slight amusement and disgust.

"Now, when I say good morning class, I want you all to say good morning, Professor Umbridge in unison," she said with a teeth aching smile. "Now all at once. Good morning, class."

"Good Morning, Professor Umbridge." The class said in a monotone voice, another muttered bitch but it was well hidden with the droning and she didn't let the students notice her twitch.

Umbridge then went on her soapbox, saying how this has been taken over by four different teachers and how each of them had their own styles of working a classroom and teaching, they did not measure up to ministry standards. Afterward, she then tells the class who are now bored out of their minds, that she will correct the wrongs and that she hopes to be a proactive influence on our futures but be friends.

"Also, I will be teaching a manner course, teaching the females of this castle of how to be proper women. I will be passing out pamphlets after class, for those who are interested," Umbridge said with a creepy smile

Harry was sure that Lavender and many females in the room turned the color of sour milk and they made sure to leave the classroom as soon as the class ended.

"Now, that is over with, I trust that you all have purchased this year's textbook, correct?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." The class droned.

'Even though it is not worth the gallon it was spent or the paper and ink cost to make it.' Several people thought

"Very good, now please place your magic wands away, there will be no need for them in my classroom," said as Harry and the rest of the class put away their wands, put Harry nudged Neville and they spelled their soul cutters invisible at their sides. Umbridge quickly spelled words on the chalkboard about the what the course will entail for this year.

After she finished her speech, she said, "Please read chapter one of Defensive Magical Theory and there will be no need for talking."

Harry pulled out the waste of paper and ink and made to look like he was reading it, he did read it before hand and he wanted a refund for the amount of time he spent reading it. It was a complete waste of time and it made Harry want to kill whoever was the dumbass who read the book.

Far away from Hogwarts said dumbass who actually made the book was in hiding in a small hut eating a coconut.

Back to Harry and Hogwarts, the book was all theory on paper with no practical and Harry out of the corner of his eye saw Hermione raise her hand as he continued to 'read' his book. He hid a smirk when he saw her give him a dirty look for not speaking up.

"yes, what is it, Miss..." She trailed off

"Granger, Professor," she said, looking at Umbridge

"Miss Granger, do you have a question about the assigned chapter that needs addressing? Do I need to write the page number for you to know where it is?" She said, in a now sour tone.

"No, ma'am, it is not the chapter, but about the course objectives, actually," Hermione said, looking at the book in question

Harry tutted under his breath, but paid close attention, seeing Granger getting taken down a peg was too sweet to pass up.

"Exactly what questions, Miss Granger? I though my instructions should be perfectly clear, do you need me to explain them to you?" She asked

"No! I mean, no ma'am, it is just not is nothing in the chapter about actually performing and practicing defensive magic," Hermione said, embarrassed

"What use does practicing defensive magic have in my classroom?" She toned

"There is a practical portion in the O.W.L. examination and I wish to be ready for it," Hermione glancing at Harry

"So do you and many, Miss Granger, but as long as you study the theory sufficiently, there should be no reason why you should not do well to pass your exam," Umbridge replied slowly as if she was talking to an idiot

"But, we need to practice them!" Ron shouted, his hand still bandaged from Harry crushing it earlier.

The class did think she had points, but she was unbearably snooty now, that she had a prefect badge and how people were now slowly distancing themselves away from her, Ron included.

"You should not talk without your hand raised, Mr..." even though she knew who he was

"Weasley," he growled as he angrily threw up his hand, that wasn't bandaged as he glared at Umbridge who stared back with her beady eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, what is it?" She said in a sugary tone

"Well, we need some practice to prepare for what's out there," He replied

"Unless you are talking about your O.W.L., Mr. Weasley, you have nothing to fear."

"That's not what I meant! Ask him! Harry saw it!" Ron said, pointing frantically at Harry, "You-Know-Who is back and don't you dare try to deny it."

"Ah, is that what this is about? If I wasn't mistaken, Mr. Potter told us it was several death eaters who tried bringing back the dead and continue to be dead, 'Dark Lord'."

"But, Dumbledore-"

"You must be confused by the lie made to incite panic by Albus Dumbledore to place him in a better light by painting the Ministry as incompetent and making Mr. Potter take the blame." Umbridge tutted, shaking her head in disgust.

"They are not lies, Professor Umbridge!" Hermione shouted, glaring at Harry angrily who didn't speak up, calmly looking at the boring textbook, while inwardly laughing his head off as Hermione was literally hanging herself and all that was needed was to kick the chair that was underneath her.

"Harry, enough is enough! You have to say something! People will believe you, you were in the graveyard when You-Know-Who returned!" Hermione snapped

"That is enough, Miss Granger! I am sickened and appalled at your behavior, that will be fifty points from Gryffindor for these classroom disruptions," Umbridge said.

"It's the truth! Dumbledore said he is back so he has to be back! The Dark-screw it, Voldemort is back whether you idiots at the ministry want to stick your heads in the sand or not!" She snapped, nearly unhinged, causing everyone who heard the dreaded name to wince and gasp, except for Harry and Neville.

"Detention, Miss Granger, for an entire week with me, starting tomorrow evening and a further forty points from Gryffindor," Umbridge said, with an undertone of malice and looked at the rest of the class and said, "You will all go back to your reading and not another word. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge!" chanted the class.

Umbridge smiled and returned to her desk as Hermione sent a heated glare in Harry's direction and Harry sent a snake-like smirk in her direction, causing her to redden.

"Well! why aren't you reading, Miss Granger? Make that another day of detention for not being able to follow simple instructions." Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile

Hermione nearly tore her book open and kept her head down for the rest of the class, hiding her red face in the pages.

* * *

Harry walks out of the castle and moves to still in front of the lake until he heard the rustle of grass near him.

"Hello, Luna." Not bothering to face the icy, bubbly blonde

"Hello, Harry." She replied, lying down on her stomach

"Have the ravens bothered you yet?"

"Not really. They tried being nice to me because they think I am close to you, but they can't stand being with Loony Lovegood."

"You know, I hate that name," Harry said, slowly

"I know. I think Neville is the only one that hates that name more than you do," Luna said

"Of course he does. When are you going to give the poor bastard a clue or are you going to wait for him to get the hints you are giving him?" Harry said, looking at the blonde

"But, that is the fun part..." She pouted

"Of course, it is..." Harry trailed off

"What protective wards did you put around your trunk?" Harry questioned

Luna said proudly, "Frostbite maker and electric shocker that makes the nerves go on the fritz."

"How cold, I'm so proud, a little sadist in the making," Harry said, patting Luna on the head

Luna asked, "I aim to please. How was it?"

" Defense was interesting."

"Oh really? Does it have to go with the rumors of Umbridge tearing into Hermione, causing a ninety point loss and got her a week of detention?"

"Actually, a week of detention and another day."

"Hermoine must be angry," Luna said

"She's extremely livid and I enjoy it," Harry smirked

"So, she knows?" Luna questioned, tilting her head

"But cannot tell, Luna. The life debt, I have over her forbids her from telling her about me," Harry said, lying back

"So she is trapped," Luna concluded

"In every sense of the word and she doesn't even know it and it will only get worse for her as time goes on."

"You don't take betrayal well?" Luna said, looking down at Harry

"Not at all, I will not take that chance, dear Luna."

"So you go about this the Slytherin way?"

"Of course, I am to live this year the way I want it. Plus, when Voldemort is gone, I am leaving this country and never returning. I will not be manipulated again. I will save and protect those close to me, but no longer will I be the Gryffindor hero that can't save anyone," Harry stated, staring at Luna

"Well, I cannot leave you by your lonesome, going by yourself. Besides this country will be boring when you leave," She replied

Harry questioned, "You mean the country will fall apart when I leave, don't you?"

Luna hummed and said, "The stars have been read and they are in position, Harry. You go about things your own way and you will win," Luna said, answering her own unusual way

Harry rubbed her pale locks and said, "Thank you, Luna."

"Of course, Harry." She said, leaning into his warmth like a younger sibling would do.

" **Only she is allowed to do that, Harry,** " Benihime said, lying down in his mind

'Princess, you seem to forget one thing...' Harry said, quietly

" **And that would be?** " She questioned

'That you are mine and mine alone along with me being yours and yours alone. Never forget that,' Harry whispered to her

He could feel her smile, " **Of course, Harry. But when-** "

'Soon, dear. Soon you will.' Harry thought back, basking in the silence of nature, the sun being their only silent witness.

* * *

 **Ending it!**

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/22/2016**

 **Ending it! I have finished this chapter! Goodness, I have no idea what is wrong with me! I just put out a chapter yesterday and now I can't stop typing the next one. I hate that the last one was short and so I apologize, so I make it up with a quick one that is much large the last one. Why is my brain like this, I have no idea, but it works for me! I love you all, and your reviews! If I could I would hug all you! Anyways, I want to give my thanks and shout to reptoholic, justafan, Alex2909, desdelor97, guest, god of all, and buterflypuss, & guest 1 and 2. I thank and bow to all of you. I will see you in the next chapter. For those of you, to know about Ginny she will have three strikes trying to snag Harry. Ron will suffer, for those of you who are Ron lovers, lay off. I don't care, he's an ass. Hermione, while she is smart, she is stupid when it comes to people. Seriously, I am damn sure that a rapist could come up to her in a clean suit, pretend to be an authority and have her bend over. Seriously, that is how bad it is. Her trust in authority will be her downfall. She is also prideful in her knowledge of books, however, her smarts will not keep her on track forever, also considering that Harry lead Hermione on a string to her locking herself in an oath along with the life debt Harry practically owns her ass. For those of you that will hate and bitch to me about this, leave. Your flames are nothing but the things I roast sausages on. Her pride leads to her downfall and that will be that. I will see all of you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	11. Chapter 11

**#Chapter 11#**

* * *

Hermione slowly walked to Umbridge's office where she was waiting patiently by her desk, her pink robes were even more of an eyesore now that she had to face her alone.

"I see you can follow simple orders, Miss Granger, that is all well and good, but now we will getting to your punishment and it will only become worse if you continue this nonsense," Umbridge tutted

"It's not nonsense!" Hermione snapped

"Ah, ah. More of Dumbledore's dribble. More detentions, now instead of all of this week and a day, you will have all of next week as well. Unless you wish for me to make it a month?" Umbridge said,

She kept her head down. "No."

"No, what?" She asked

"No, professor Umbridge." Hiding her tone of disgust as she moved in front of her desk

Umbridge smiled a smile that made her beady eyes colder than before and laid out a sheet of parchment and a quill, "For the next two weeks, you will be writing lines."

Hermione relaxed her shoulders and thought, 'At least, it won't be so bad...'

Hermione was about to pull out a quill and ink pot, but Umbridge raised her hand to stop her. "You will be using my special quill for these detentions." She said, raising a quill in the air and then handed to her.

"Now, you will write, 'I will not tell lies.'"

"For how long?"

"Until the message sinks in, now start." She said, plainly

Hermione wrote the phrase on the paper and it cut into her own hand, shocking her, making her drop the quill in pain. However, Umbridge made her keep writing, excess blood spilling on the parchment as her handwriting started to get sloppy from the painful cut carved into her hand. As Umbridge whispered words in her ear, saying that she was a joke, a mudblood that tries to put blame on powerful figures, and she deserves everything that was coming to her.

"Apparently, it is the end of detention, you will return here the same time tomorrow. Also, to make sure you can't tell anyone what happened here." She murmured a spell that was a sickly gray and it hit her temples, causing her to stiffen.

"Now, please leave my classroom."

Hermione grabbed her bag and fled the classroom, tears of embarrassment, pain, and rage welled up in her eyes.

'This is all Harry's fault! He should have been the one experiencing this, not me! I would be at his side, treating his wounds as he thinks about Ginny. Dumbledore better pay me more for this and get that bitch killed!' She inwardly snarled as she made her way to Poppy's.

However, what she didn't notice was a strange house elf hiding in the shadows, wearing three different colored socks and a wool hat, that soon faded back into the shadows.

* * *

Sirius converses with Amelia, to which they both send a letter to Harry and then afterward, they start to catch up on the things that they missed and she has him help her with creating an army to take out Death eaters, putting them six-feet-underground with the help of Harry.

He smirked, a light shining his stormy eyes that had plans formed in his head and said, "Where do I sign?"

"Are you sure you can keep up?" She said, with a sharp tone with a hint of playfulness.

His smirk grew wider as Amelia felt a just a hint of fear before she felt his arms around her person before slowly pulling her close to his chest, before planting kisses on her cheeks, before taking her lips, until she was breathless.

"I'm tearing that traitor to shreds," Amelia said, wrapping her arms around Sirius.

"Uh, not that I mind, but why?" Sirius questioned, moving Amelia to his lap

"Because that bastard made me miss out of years of your 'techniques'." She said, before stealing his lips again, desperate to make up for lost time.

Sirius kept up with her, the last thoughts on the traitor was, 'Another thing to make Pettigrew suffer longer for, with blood. Lots and lots of blood.'

Within the pathetic traitor's hiding place, Peter sneezed and shuddered as he felt someone sign his death warrant.

* * *

(Hogwarts)

A silver owl went into the dining hall while Harry was eating breakfast with Neville. He pulled the letter from the owl and watch the silver owl fly out of the hall. Harry opened the letter as Hermione and Ron glanced at him, but Harry didn't pay them any attention and finished the letter.

He folded the letter closed and tucked it into his school robes and made his way to his next class, as Ron and Hermione trailed after him, but lost them quickly as plans ran amok in his head.

During a break, Harry goes and talks to Luna.

"Hello, little moon."

"Hello, Raven. What is it?"

"Can I do an interview with the Quibbler?"

"Depends on what exactly?" With a tone saying she already knew

He replied with a smirk.

(Tomorrow Morning)

Everyone sat down and at the tables eating breakfast and Harry smirks waiting for the owls to deliver today's paper.

When the owls dropped off their papers, silence filled the dining hall as several students snuck peeks at Harry Potter who was smiling at the paper, not looking at anyone and ate his meal. The shocking headlines read;

" **Potter Speaks Out!** "

" **Sirius Black is Innocent! Framed by Order of Merlin receiver Peter Pettigrew!** "

" **Real memories of the confrontation!** "

" **Severus Snape: Protective teacher or Pathetic Victim?** "

Severus is was turning red in rage as he read the last article showing the scene in the Poppy's office. Several students glanced and whispered about him as he brought a glare to Harry, which he returned with a smirk, causing him to growl.

The articles were written about Harry, who did an interview with Luna Lovegood, who tells the story of his entire 3rd year, with the dementors, the attack on the train, on the field and where he protected his godfather who is actually _ **innocent**_. He told the story and showed the memory of the real traitor Pettigrew alive and shuddering in fear at being caught and was actually the Weasley's pet rat for over a decade.

After the ordeal where Harry shows of Patronus that was able to drive off 100 dementors and the group reaching the hospital where Snape lies about Harry and the two friends who have asked not be mentioned that they were confounded and with that Fudge left in a rush. Leaving a man who was completely innocent to be nearly kissed, while Snape almost got a reward for it. However, with a help of a time-turner, Sirius was able to escape along with Buckbeak, a creature that was about to executed because Malfoy Jr. didn't seem to learn how to head instructions from a man experienced with dealing with these sort of creatures.

After that, the article explains that Sirius only broke out of the wizarding prison to protect his only godson from the real traitor, who was actually sleeping in the boy's dorm for years!

Ron was glaring holes in Harry's head as he smiled in his direction and it was only Hermione's tight grip on his arm, keeping down and not to cause a scene. Hermione gave Harry a glare that could melt steel. Dumbledore was growling behind his benevolent grandfather mask.

'Sirius Black has got to go. The Dursleys need to browbeat Potter into submission,' Dumbledore thought as he read the rest of the newspaper with a pinch of salt.

* * *

(Headmaster's Office)

"Albus you have to do something about that brat!" Snape snapped, pacing in the office

"What do you expect me to do, Severus?" Albus said, tiredly

"Expel him, of course!" Severus said as if he was an idiot

"I cannot do that Severus. He is needed to draw Voldemort out of hiding. Besides, this part will probably sate you," Albus said, sitting up straight

"And what would that be?" Severus questioned

Albus smiled, "By the end of the year, Sirius Black will be dead."

"Explain," Severus said, taking a seat

"Voldemort is going to be needing the prophecy in the Hall of Mysteries in the ministry, however only two people can get it, Harry and Tom. Knowing Tom, he will probably be sending visions of Sirius' death or torment at the hands of death eaters, so Harry will fight his way towards the department and get the prophecy himself, a battle will take place and Sirius will die in the heat of it. Do you understand now?" Albus explained

"Yes, I do. What do you require of me?" Severus asked

"Get inside of Harry's head and try to find out what he is thinking," Albus said

Severus bit back a shudder, but steeled his nerves and said,"Yes, Albus."

"Good boy, lemon drop?" Albus said, picking up the bowl of lemon drops

Severus denied the offer and leaves as Dumbledore plans alone in his office, however, an elf is listening and writing down notes for his Mr. Harry Potter Sir to know what is happening.

* * *

Harry is sitting alone on his bed in the dorm room, his princess materializing right beside him, playing with his hair.

A pop, fills the comfortable silence making Harry sit up to see Dobby.

"Hello, Dobby."

"Hello, Harry Potter sir."

Hearing his princess' light snort behind him did nothing to help him roll his eyes in exasperation.

"What news do you have now, Dobby?"

He pulled out a notebook and started to report about his finding, Harry was personally interested in Hermione's punishment and Dumbledore's words. After the exchange of words, Harry called off Dobby and let him do what he wanted, to which he bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Harry?" Benihime questioned

"Yes?"

"You have ideas running amok in your head, do you not?" She said, running her fingers through his hair

"Of course, after all. You taught me to do such things correct?"

"Correct," She replied

"Hall of mysteries, huh?" Harry toned

"Apparently. Also, this Snape person is going to try and get into your head?" Benihime said, pulling him close to her

"I know. Also, Snape being the stubborn bastard he is, he won't give up easily..."

"Do you wish for me to rebut his offenses again or do want to crush him and make him taste fear?" She said, the start of a mad smirk touch her lips

"Hmm~. Both are tempting. But, I think I will go with the second one," Harry replied

"Remember darling. He's 'teaching' so I cannot break him fully unless you tell me to."

"Of course, his misery is our pleasure and I can't wait to cause him nothing but pure misery," Harry said, bring her close to him

"Naughty boy." She replied, kissing him before she faded back into his mindscape.

* * *

Harry was called to the Headmaster's office for the first time since he has started his fifth year.

"Hello Harry, would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, headmaster. What is it that you need ?"

"Oh, I was just worried about you, my dear boy. You haven't been seen at your family's home all summer?"

"Oh that sir, apparently my relatives took fear to your threats and made sure to keep me inside at all time, not wanting to incur the wrath of what they dubbed as, 'freaks'."

"I see. What about your friends?"

"I wouldn't chance Hedwig against the giant oaf of my 'uncle' and I rather she'd be safe, but at least I was able to eat more, though."

"I see. You've grown taller my boy."

"Apparently, I haven't noticed. I also got new clothes from Sirius, how the sly dog managed to get them for me, I will never know."

"Good for you, Harry."

'I need to shatter this assurance of his. He needs to depend on me and needs to be killed by Voldemort for the greater good!'

"So my boy are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, Hedwig is in need of more bacon-flavored treats after all."

"Why don't you let one of your friends handle that for you?"

"Sorry sir, but I am not taking the chance of Ron eating the bacon flavored treats, also considering Hed can be a bit mean with Ron considering last year."

Dumbledore inwardly sneered, 'That walking black hole.'

"I see. How about Miss Granger?"

"Didn't you hear sir, she been confined from going to Hogsmeade when she got her detentions when she lost 90 points by McGonagall."

"I see. However, I do not want you to go to Hogsmeade."

"Is it because of the rumors that death eaters are roaming around? Don't be silly sir, they are just rumors. After all, you are made of sterner stuff than that. Can I be dismissed, sir?"

"Yes, my boy. However, please do not go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Harry smiles back at the tacky-robed headmaster and then leaves the old man sneering at the closed door. Soon the weekend arrived and Harry was on the list to go to Hogsmeade and made his way towards the little village. Ron and Hermione were standing guard but Harry passed the both of them, even though they tried to stop him, but Flinch dragged them back inside as he smiled at their snarling faces, knowing they would get in trouble with the Headmaster.

Ginny was coming along and tried to get herself noticed by Harry who ignored her very existence, much to her displeasure.

Harry traveled the little village getting Hedwig's treats and then going to Honeydukes and finding a sweet smell that attracted him to a certain jar filled with blood pops and he bought a pack of them for his princess, considering that she loved the taste of blood. He bought a pack of licorice robes and chocolate frogs. He exited the store and everyone was just about to be called back when a group of masked witches and wizards attacked the village causing everyone to scatter and take up hiding places.

Harry went off and used a certain present from Kisuke to his advantage.

He felt Benihime wanting her pound of flesh and Harry was very willing to give it to her. Unleashing her from her sealed state and wanting nothing more to slaughter the cockroaches in his way. He let his magic flare and swirl around him as he unsealed the beautiful katana, catching the attention of the death eaters.

They made to attack him, but Harry could smell the scent of fear on them, but they believed their numbers would intimidate the Potter boy, but he smiled in reply and made his way to attack them.

Harry used his use of Hado techniques, which they mistook for Harry producing wandless magic that made their spells rebound. He avoids dark spells of the killing and torture curse. He made his way through the flesh of death eaters who fed on the innocence of others from the second, third, and fourth chances Dumbledore gave them.

One sideways slash, two death eaters disemboweled, their organs spilling out on the floor.

"Hado #4: White Lightning." Harry stuck out a finger, shooting out a concentrated bolt of pale lightning, frying three death eaters in the chest.

The death eaters then fled when Harry cut down more than half of their group, leaving four of the fifteen death eaters port key out, two splinching themselves in the process one losing an arm and other losing a leg in their panic to leave the sadistic boy behind in the mess he created.

Harry smiled in appreciation of the carnage of dead death eaters, but he will have more of it later. He made his way to leave on a boat back to Hogwarts as everyone talked about who killed the death eaters. Apparently, because 'Harry' was inside another store granting him an alibi, however, there was one person who kept Harry in her sights and knew he was the one who started the slaughter.

'Soon, Harry, soon you will realize you're my soul mate and that we will belong together.'

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/22/2016**

 **Ending it! I am ending it! It has been a week already since I have updated, I'm sorry. I have been attacked relentlessly by plot bunnies and they will not leave me alone. I may just put other stories when I finish with my other stories.**

 **Harry just did an interview with Luna into the Quibbler, Sirius and Amelia are in contact with Harry who will tell him about Dumbledore's plan and the prophecy will be taken early and smashed by Harry. Ginny knows Harry started to massacre while everyone thinks someone else did it and will confront him later, causing her first strike. Hermione goes through her first detention with Umbridge. Dumbledore plans to get rid of Sirius, but Harry already has plans to avoid that.**

 **Notice of Sirius' supposed innocence will be written about in the next chapter, along with Ginny's confrontation with Harry, Hermione realizing that she was caught in a trap and talks to Harry and Snape's attack of Harry & Remus's needs to choose whose side he is on.**

 ***For those of you who like Remus, I will give you a choice, should he be on Harry's side or on Dumbledore's? Tell me what you want. Anyways, that is it for this chapter, the next chapter will be out shortly. College work is too much.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	12. Chapter 12

**#Chapter 12#**

* * *

Harry was roaming the hallways, waiting time to think for himself as someone stalk him from the shadows, but Harry noticed with his princess warning him. The scent of lust, possessiveness, and sick love trailed behind him the minute he left the common room.

Ginny shoots off a powerful stupefy, that Harry avoids it and shoots out a chain of spells, "Locomotor Mortis! Bakudo: No. 66: Six-Rod Light Restraint."

Harry's spells took effect on Ginny, snapping her legs together and six rods of light impaling her midsection, causing her to cry out in shock and in pain.

He walked towards her with questioning eyes. "Ginevra."

"Oh Harry, you know I hate my full name. You can call me, Ginny."

"Why were you trying to stun me, Ginevra?"

"Oh, nothing. I just haven't had the chance to talk to you, I mean we've known each other for so long and you haven't talked to me since. That's mean." She pouted

"You're Ron's little sister along with the twins. If you are thinking what I know you are thinking then let me cut to the chase, I do not like you that way." He stated clearly

"You're being silly, darling Harry. Please remove me from my restraints so I can show you how much you mean to me." She said with a suggestive look, that didn't move him the slightest.

"If this is from saving you during your first year, then forget it. I did what I have to do and it's over." He said, wavering her 'offer' away.

"Of course, it's not over. You love me, don't you?" She questioned, with cow eyes.

"No, I don't Ginevra." He plainly stated to her shocked face.

"Please let me out of these restraints, they're hurting me." She said, chafing in her restraints.

Harry sighed and muttered the counter curse for the leg-locking curse and undid the binding spell and his reward was Ginny latching on to him. Giving him a big squeeze, rubbing her body against him, much to his disgust and his princess's rage.

'Calm yourself, princess. She disgusts me as well, but frying her alive will only cause more trouble right now, then later.' Trying to push back his boiling blood.

" **I'll peel the flesh off her bones, I'll wear her fucking waist as a hat, her spine as my belt and her skin my coat!** " Benihime spat, pacing around in the mindscape, shifting between different methods to torture Ginny with and trying to regain an iron-clad grip on her temper.

'Now, dear. You are much better than that. I don't want any part of her. I only desire you, no one else.'

Snarls and curses in a language spoke in a rough tone were heard on the other line as Harry pried Ginny off of him, stretching out the kinks in his body and dusting himself off.

"But Harry, I'm pretty sure you notice how we have a connection, don't you?" She said, pressing herself up against him again, trying to envelop his senses with her potion.

"Notice you, huh? Would that so happen to be with the perfume you're wearing, Ginny." He said playing along.

She smiled back to his green eyes, thinking the potion was working, "Oh yes, you see I made it myself." She said, stretching up to kiss him.

"You mean your potion that trying to mess with my mind? With a notice-me-potion?" He said, to her now paling face as he put some distance between the two of them.

"No, no of course not. The perfume is just for you to notice me!" She said, raising her hands at the hands of his accusation

"With mind-altering potions? Are you that sad, Ginevra that you have to stoop to use potions? Shame." He tutted, giving her a dark look.

"I-I-" She stuttered out

"Regardless of your intent, it doesn't matter. I don't care."

"W-what do you mean you don't care?" She asked

"I could never love you anyway."

"Huh?"

"Exactly what I said. You trying to potion me just makes it worse. I could never love someone who tries to potion me, trying to bend me to your will, is something I can't stand," Harry said, disgusted

"I didn't mean it. It was just to get you to notice me," Ginny said, nearly in tears

"Well, you got your wish. I've noticed you in a light that shows your true self. Don't speak to me again, Ginevra." He said, turning to leave.

"I know what you did." She said, softly to his retreating back

"Excuse me?" He said, tilting his head

"I know what you did to those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade." She replied, a smile forming on her face

"What of it?"

"I will tell everyone that you did," Ginny, a smile lighting up her face, thinking she will have him

"And I should give a damn why?" Harry questioned

"You will be expelled and have your wand snapped," Ginny replied

"Oh? and what are your supposed terms, Ginevra?"

"You must kiss me right now and then again tomorrow at lunch in front of everyone in the Great Hall and pronounce me as your girlfriend." She stated smugly.

Harry slowly walks towards her and Ginny closes her eyes, thinking she will get what she wants, but all she gets is a cold and boisterous laughter, that made her look up at the handsome, raven/red-haired boy in confusion.

"W-what is so funny?"

"You Ginevra."

"Call me, Ginny!" She said, as a reaction to her maiden name

"Did you actually think I would do what you wanted? You don't scare me, Ginevra." He said, turning around to walk away from her.

"I'll tell Dumbledore." She said to his back, causing him stop once more as he looks back at her."

"All you have to do is embrace me and I will take this secret to the grave with you." 'At my side,' She thought darkly

He coldly responds, "I wonder how your father will feel trying to lure me into a poorly-laid honey trap with your notice-me-potions. Are you that desperate that you need to resort to potions to get someone to love you? You're pathetic." He said, to her pale form, knowing her father would tear her to pieces if that little tidbit of information came out.

He turns back and finally leaves the area, leaving Ginny alone in the deserted hallway with tears streaming down her face as she stares at his disappearing back.

'I will have you. Regardless of whether you have your free will or not, whether I have to break you and bind you to my own will as a broken doll. I. WILL. HAVE. YOU!' She snarled, stalking away, a new plan running amok in her head.

First strike, Ginny, first strike...

* * *

" **That pathetic, arrogant little wench!** "

'Princess, what did I say?'

Hearing her sigh as she tried once more to get her temper under control, he replied, 'How about I comfort you when I reach my dorm room.'

" **Thank you, little one.** "

'Anything for my princess.' He said, barely noticing he walked passed Draco, who stared at his retreating back with a questioning look.

Harry goes into the common room and heads upstairs to the dorm room, tossing his clothes in a pile that Dobby will take care of, scrubbed the scent of Ginevra off of him, before he went to his mindscape.

He laid down on his spell-protected bed and meditated until he reached the field of endless red spider lily flowers.

"Here already?" Benihime said, standing up

"Of course, I would never leave my princess without comfort," Harry said, walking towards her until they were face to face

"You always please me," She said, wrapping her arms around him

"I aim to, princess," taking her face in his hands and laying their foreheads together and planted a quick kiss on her lips and went to comfort her in their usual ways of easing off tension.

(Lemon Scene)

The two fell the ground of lilies as they caressed each other, stripping off the other's clothes, leaving them bare. Benihime was on top of Harry, rubbing her pussy against Harry's cock as he gripped her big tits in his hands, kneading them to her pleasure.

He started to suck on her nipples, making her mewl in pleasure as she wanted him to suck on her more. He released the swollen buds with a pop, causing them to be puffy as he worked his way up to her neck as his hands explored her body.

She panted in pleasure as her honey started to cover Harry's hard-on, causing him to moan as he found the weak spot on her neck, making her stiffen and gasp.

"H-Harry~."

"Want me to?"

Her blush-filled face and her pouty lips were his answer and so he moved to position himself right at her pussy.

She kissed him, cramming her tongue inside his mouth as she rubbed against the tip of his cock and he pushed himself inside of his princess' tight heat.

The pair moaned in pleasure as they connected as one as they looked at each, eye to eye and Harry started to move as Benihime kept her grip on him, entwining her fingers between Harry's.

"How do you me to do it?" Harry whispered to his lover

"As rough as you want," She purred, clenching around him

"As you wish, my princess," He said, his eyes taking a darker tint as he started to ravage her, pounding her pussy as he pushed her down on the flowers, sucking and nipping at her skin as moaned in pleasure.

"Aah~! Oooh~, Harry!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist

"Princess, you're so fucking tight!" Harry gritted out, trying to find her weak spot

"Ahh~! Oh, fuck!" She gritted out when Harry hit a specific spot within her

"It seems I found your special spot," Harry smiled as he made to go faster specifically missing that spot that was driving her crazy

"Are you trying to make me mad, little Potter?"

"Oh no, you're too beautiful to make mad, I'm just going to drive you insane," Harry smirked

Benihime smirked back and said, "Fuck me until I'm crazy."

"As you wish," Harry said

There was no need for any more words, the sloppy noises of their fucking filled their ears along with their moans, Benihime felt Harry's cock pulsing with her as Harry felt his princess' pussy clench and twitch around him.

"Harry, Harry!" She yelled as her nerves were lit with pleasure that was about to explode

"I know, let it go. Cum! I want you to cum for me, princess!" Harry said, feeling himself unwind as he fucked her

"Harry!"

"Princess!"

Benihime came first, bathing Harry's cock in her honey as Harry released spurt after spurt inside of her as the two of them shuddered.

When the pair's pleasure dulled down to a pleasant buzz, Harry kissed her, which she returned and said, "I'm not done with you yet, Princess."

Benihime just smiled as he took her again, this time, a leg over his shoulder as the night was spent in pleasure.

(Lemon Ended)

Harry then left his mindscape to sleep as his princess now a quivering pile of pleasure-filled goo as she purred in content, before lulling herself to sleep.

* * *

 **The People Demand a Trial!**

 _The people have been ranting about the last article about Sirius Black. It was through extensive research through reliable sources that Sirius Black is truly innocent and that he was imprisoned without a trial. The people of Britain demand a trial for the travesty that befell a scion of an Ancient and Noble House such as the Blacks. To Lord Black, if you are reading this, please turn yourself in so the ministry can right this wrong of justice and give you your well-deserved freedom for dutifully protecting your godson!_

Written by Rita Skeeter

* * *

The next day, 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the potions classroom, Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other. As the group set out their supplies, Snape then entered the classroom, glaring at anyone wearing the Gryffindor emblem.

"Today we will be working on the Draught of Peace. Instructions are on the board. Begin." He growled

The students did what he ordered and worked quietly and diligently. However, throughout the class, Snape kept his glare on Harry during the entire class period. Trying to break into his mind, pushing back the fear of what that red-haired menace in his head, but he was constantly rebuffed, much to his hate.

Harry allows himself to bring out a smile when Snape's stares at him as he sees a blood run down his hooked nose as Snape looked down on his desk, wiping his face with his sleeve and says, "You will put samples of your potion in vials and place them on my desk and then after that, you can leave. All except you, Potter."

Ron gave an ugly smirk, that was replied with only a raised eyebrow, Hermione didn't even look at him while Draco thought he was going to be put in his place. Neville looks at his friend, but Harry says, "It's fine, Nev. I'll meet you at the dining hall."

Neville nods his head and leaves the Potion classroom to Snape and Harry and when the door closed shut, Snape whipped out his wand and spelled the classroom to be silent and to have the door locked.

He glares at his adversary's son with utter loathing as he put all his magic and energy to pierce through Harry's defenses which he is finally able to make it inside his mind with no rebuff.

(Harry's mindscape)

Snape appeared in a black canvas, looking around with a permanent sneer.

"It appears the brat's head is as empty as I thought," Snape said to himself

"I wouldn't be so sure, Snivellus. Don't you know of a certain thing called manners?" Harry said, from the dark

"Come on, little one. A pathetic creature like him doesn't have the capacity to learn a simple thing such as manners," A female voice replied to the question

"Of course sweetheart. It slipped my mind that we were dealing with scum, that doesn't know the abilities of soap and shampoo," Harry said as if tired of the discussion of Snape already

Light chuckles answered him back.

"Potter! Come out, you impertinent brat!" Snape snapped

"Brat? Who me? I wouldn't be saying that to the person's head you are in," As steps echoed into the black space

Harry and Benihime walked in front of Snape, causing him to barely restrain the urge to flinch.

Benihime smiled, waving her hand and said, "Remember me, when you tried to break into my precious one's head?"

"You? L-lily?" Severus said, shocked out of his mind

"I'm not my little one's mother. Nor can I be her. She's passed on to the other realm, a place where someone like you cannot follow." She said to his sneering face

"This will be great news indeed, Potter. Dumbledore will remove her from your head and I get to do what I see fit with her," Already plans of turning her into his own version of Lily

"Oh, so you are even lower than what is expected of you? Not surprising," Benihime said, brushing him off as if he were an insect

Snape tries to remove himself from Harry's mindscape, but he couldn't he was stuck in place. He tried to fire off a spell, but he then found that his wand in the hands of Benihime who snapped it in half and tossed the pieces away. Snape stares in shock at Potter and red-haired woman in front of him.

"You have no idea what you have done, Potter. You will pay," Snape sneered

"Oh no, I won't. Besides, you are going to help me regardless of what you want, you scumsucker," Harry smiled

"Oh, one of your Gryffindor like plans that end up in failure. Just like how your plan caused Mr. Diggory's death?" He snarked back with an ugly smile. Harry backhand Snape, causing him to chip a tooth as blood ran down his chin.

Harry responded by backhand Snape, causing him to chip a tooth as blood ran down his chin.

"Since you seem so keen on bringing up the past, let's look through yours," Harry said

"What? Don't make me laugh, Potter! You are weak-minded, pathetic little delinquent just like your father!" Snape sneered

"My father this, my father that. Shut the hell up already. Did you have a massive crush on him or what? Were you mad because my mother went to him and he fucked her? Did he fuck her on your desk just to piss you off?"

Snape has a shade of green on his face that gave Harry an answer.

"Holy crap, he did didn't he. That's hilarious!" Harry laughed

"You will die a horrible death, Potter. I will make sure of that and I will laugh as they parade your lifeless corpse on Diagon Alley," Snape sneered

"Can't really do that, Snape. As you can see, my very existence pisses you off to no end, so I will keep living, living my life the way I see fit, just to spite you, now and when you pass on and move on to your trip to hell."

"Then, I will meet you there in hell, Potter. I'll something to look forward too."

"Don't be so sure. Now, onto the fun part," Harry quipped

"And what would that be, Potter?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

His reply was a large, malevolent grin and soon the black canvas was turned into a sickening white room with the numbing scent of disinfectant. Snape was strapped down to an uncomfortable lab table.

"My princess and I will be extracting all the information you have in that greasy head of yours and I put you through all the shit you made me go through for the past four years. Reap what you sow."

Several hours later, Snape was panting and sweating, covered in bruises with a wild look in his dark eyes.

"Now, Snivillus, I will ask again what are the death eater hideouts?"

"Go bugger yourself, Potter."

"Very well, I think maggot will enjoy another session with you." He said to Snape's paling face.

"NO! Not that! Anything but that-" Snape couldn't hold it in anymore and threw up all over himself in fear.

"Now, now, Snape. I thought you were better than that."

"Well, little one. We have been tormenting him for hours." Benihime said, in a sexy nurse's outfit.

"Of course, he can't die, yet. He's still needed."

"Shall I just rip the memories out like last time."

"Okay, but first." Harry vanished the vomit off of Snape's clothes, "Wouldn't want you to filthy yourself with him, more than usual."

"You treat me so well, "She chuckled as she went through the process of tearing out all the information out of his head.

"Finished," Benihime said, dusting off her hands, walking over to Harry.

"Just kill me, Potter. Just finish me off," Snape said, feeling like shit

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? But no. You won't remember a thing, Snape. Besides, I'm not done playing with you," Harry smirked

"Bye Snape," Benihime said, before painfully thrusting him out of Harry's mind.

"You are so provocative in that sexy nurse outfit of yours."

She smiles, before crushing her lips against his in a heated kiss.

Snape yells out a tormented scream before collapsing in a heap, as Harry looked on, he shrugged his shoulders and then left the hook-nosed professor lying on the floor face first.

He was found by one of his students later on and was rushed to Poppy's office, who secured him to a bed. She ran multiple tests wondering why his mind was in such a state. However, she remembered this certain state only happens to those that were constantly rebuffed when they perform legilimency attacks.

Poppy huffed and shook her head, apparently whoever Snape was attacking, had very strong mental walls, enough to repel constant mental attacks.

Also, knowing Snape couldn't have been anywhere but near a student, Poppy was not in a merciful mood at the moment. She called all the heads of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw informing them of what happened as they glared at the man on the bed.

Snape awoke with a groan, looking up at the faces of his upset associates.

He was torn into by his colleagues, before McGonagall put him on probation, saying he has lost his right to give and subtract points from houses. Along with the fact that he could still be in charge of his own house but would have people from the board watch his classes and if he couldn't teach his own class correctly, then he better search for a new job.

Snape accepted the terms and watched them leave as Poppy went off into her office, leaving the man to plot and fester in his misery and hate.

'Albus will set things straight, but why can't I remember what happened with the Potter brat?'

Oh, Snape...you are going to have nightmares for days...

* * *

(Late Tuesday Evening)

Harry walks down the steps from the boy's dorm, everyone was sleeping and spots Hermione glaring at him from her seat as he slowly made his way into the common room.

He made to sit on one of the armchairs in the common room and Granger moved to stand in front of him, tapping her foot.

Harry sighed and said, "Not a very good listener, are you, Granger?"

"That's not the point, Harry. You should be ashamed of yourself," Hermione said, irritated she could talk to him now, instead of before.

"Oh? How so?" Harry questioned

"Because you know that Voldemort is back and you didn't speak up in class," Hermione told him, looking at like he committed some grave sin

"Well, you always said, I should keep a cool head. It's not my fault you're a damn hypocrite."

"Who are you calling a hypocrite?!" Hermione snapped

"You, I should say," Harry said as if it was plainly obvious

"That's not the point," Hermione said, thinking how to get him back later

"Then what is?" Harry quipped

"You not standing up for me and Ron during Umbridge's class."

"And I should give a shit?" Harry asked

"Because you need to make it up to me, you need to tell everyone the truth and that I was right."

"Why should I degrade myself for you like that?" Harry tilted his head

"Because without me, you wouldn't be here."

"Tut, tut, Granger. You should know if it wasn't for me, you would be a blood smear on the floor on the girl's bathroom when the troll got through with you," Harry said

"Yes, I know. You and Ron saved me, which invoked a life debt, that I want you to call off," She said, tapping her foot on the floor

"And I should do such a thing why?" Harry asked

"Because I am your friend."

"Hmm, you a friend? How are you my friend again?" He questioned

"Since you saved me, of course. Maybe it was a waste of time considering you have me do your homework for you," She tutted

"Shame on you, Granger. You are confusing me with Ron. Also, since you concluded that our friendship was a waste of time, let me ask you something. When did you start spying on me? Third year? Second year? First? Or maybe even right after I saved you from the troll?" Harry said with a smile that could melt steel

Hermione looked down to hide her paling face with her hair.

"So, it's true. You have been spying on me," Harry as if it was a plain fact

"You needed to be watched. Dumbledore said so. I had no choice," She said, trying to get on his good side

"Don't bullshit me, Granger. You knew exactly what you were getting into. You aren't people smart, but you aren't stupid. You know what spying is and that is a betrayal. You are just damn lucky nobody died because of your interference or I would put you on the same level as Pettigrew." He snarled at her

"I'm nothing like that rat!" She snapped,

"Oh, you aren't? How are you not? You sell me out, my friendship, my loyalty for Dumbledore! I don't know how things work in your mind, but to me, that is considered a betrayal," Harry said

"It should have been you." She said, softly

"Should have been me, what?" Harry asked, already knowing about the quill

"This!" She said, showing her hand with the phrase, 'I shall not tell lies'

"It would have been if I stood up and ranted like an idiot."

"It's called being a Gryffindor."

"That's a simple thing called stupidity."

"I didn't think you would be so dark, Harry." She said, stepping away from him

"Shame on you, Granger for your naive way of thinking." He tutted

"Isn't that something Voldemort would say?" She said to his blank face.

Harry didn't move, so she thought she could keep going, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Harry. Straying away from Dumbledore. Your parents wouldn't want that and neither would Sirius if you just-" _***CRACK!***_

A large crack was formed right above the fireplace as magic poured out from Harry, covering him in mist surrounding him as his fists were clenched tight enough that he could draw blood.

"How dare you, you pathetic, miserable little bitch. How dare you use my parents and godfather against me. You have no idea what they are like and I am damn sure, Sirius would be disgusted with you as I am. Let me make one thing perfectly clear for your bushy head, Granger. We are not friends and never will be. You betrayed my trust twice already, putting you on the same level as Ron with his jealousy rages. Well no more, I won't put up with it anymore nor will I put up with you." He snapped, glaring at the trembling witch.

"You are not the Harry that I know. Give him back!" She yelled at him

"Don't make me laugh, Granger. You know already that you caused this along with Ron."

"But it was for your own good." She muttered

"Oh? You mean the potions I was put under that made me think you were actually my friend and actually of you as a person? Along with Molly, Ron, and Ginevra?" He asked, seeing her features turn nearly translucent.

"I-I-" She stuttered

"What? Trying to deny your involvement? Silly Granger, I know already. Stealing money and my books from me."

Hermione looked down once more and glared at Harry, "I deserve them for putting up with you, I nearly died because of you for you and your stupid adventures."

"My stupid adventures, huh? Does saving you count? does saving Ginevra count? Or does saving an innocent, wrongly convicted man count? But don't worry your bushy head, you won't be put in danger anymore. You will get what is coming to you, sooner rather than later and I will be there watching as your life crumbles around you." Harry said, leaving the bitter girl there alone in the common room.

Thoughts banging around in her head about how to fix this and get Harry back under Dumbledore and her control.

'He doesn't understand. He needs Dumbledore, he needs me to lead him, that is why I was chosen. You will follow, Dumbledore Harry whether of your own free will or not.'

* * *

Remus goes to Grimmauld Place #12 and finds Sirius all alone, sipping a glass of firewhiskey.

Remus at first starts the conversation off small by saying, "How are you doing?"

Sirius replies, "Better than I had in years, considering the people are demanding that I should get a trial and that there were no emotion-sucking dementors anywhere near me."

Remus chuckles slightly, but Sirius asks, "Cut the bullshit Remus and tell me, which side are you on?

Remus smartly replied with, 'Huh?'

"Don't huh, me. Are you on your cub's side or Dumbledore? Because Harry needs you. I've already lost two of the greatest people I have ever known all because of a traitor, I nearly lost Harry, I don't want to lose you either. However, you have to choose, Remus, remember he's your cub."

"But, Dumbledore-" "Fuck Dumbledore!" Sirius snapped, crushing the glass between his fingers causing his blood to seep between his fingers.

"Dumbledore may have done things for you, yes I'd admit that, however, does that add up now, when he's been toying with your cub's life? Leaving him at the Dursleys alone, isolated, after witnessing a death of a friend? Where the hell were you when Harry need you for the past 14 years? What about the other years he had to go through? Do I even need to start on the mess that was his third year and last year?" Sirius yelled, now nose to nose with Mooney.

Remus was silent as he chewed his friend's words around in his head.

"Mooney, Remus...Please. Which side are you on?" Sirius asked, just as serious as his name.

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/22/2016**

 **Ending it! I am ending it! You didn't think I would make it that simple for Remus did you? Damn what a long chapter! I know most of you want Remus to be on Harry's side, one person says he should be on neither side and be rebuffed, while I agree with you, Patrick 94, the public has spoken, he will be on Harry's side, also another said he should be on Dumbles' side, but when he finds out he should move to Harry. Good idea, but I feel that is more of a Snape move. However, he will have to work for Harry's forgiveness. Sirius has been for Harry since the beginning, while Remus was in the background. He needs a good kick in the ass, I know Lily will kick his ass for not checking on her son earlier, though. Anyways, onwards to the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Over a hundred reviews, I love all of you!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	13. Chapter 13

**#Chapter 13#**

* * *

Harry brings out a blanket and lays it out on the grass, that Luna and he sit on as she carries a picnic basket.

"Enjoying time with your princess, Harry?" Luna asked in her usual knowing way

"What do you think?" Harry said

"Very much, actually. Thank you for having lunch with me," She smiled

"No problem, little moon. Neville couldn't make it because he was needed by Professor Sprout and he promises that he will make it up to you," He replied

"Hm~, tell him that a walk in Hogsmeade would be lovely," She said, fingering her skirt

"Planning on going after him already?" Harry said, tilting his head

"Why of course. Besides it wouldn't be fun otherwise."

"True. What did you bring?" Harry said, glancing at the picnic basket

"Hm~, several sandwiches, muggle snacks, several drinks that I found are really good from the muggle world, butter beer, and lastly treacle tart with ice cream," Luna listed

"Thank you, Luna."

"Of course, will Neville join us next time?" Luna asked, handing him a butterbeer

"He will even if I had to drag him here. Besides, I think he's working on something that you'll like," Harry said, simply taking a drink from his butterbeer

"No surprises?" Luna said, tilting her head, opening a bag of chips

"Sorry, little moon, but it's for your own good. You will enjoy it regardless," He said, pulling out a sandwich and taking a bite

She pouted at his smiling face, the pair spent the rest of the lunch period talking and conversing, their companions jumping to say a comment every now and again before they had to pack up for their next class.

Harry waved Luna off as he took the last piece of the desert as Luna got the ice cream before heading back to the castle, going their separate ways.

* * *

"Afternoon, Harry," Neville said, focusing on his plant

"Hey Neville, how are you?" Harry said, moving beside the focused boy

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine and Luna gives her greetings also she wants you to make it up to her for missing the picnic."

"I see. I'll make it up to her during the next Hogsmeade."

"What's the plant you are working on?"

"Oh! The star moon flower awakens after seven days of care, it grows heavily in the winter, where there are lots of hours of moonlight."

"Is it for the little moon?"

"Little moon, huh?" Neville said with a snicker

"Yep, I think the name fits but have your own pet name for Luna, don't you?"

"Jerk."

Harry stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Is it almost done?"

"Yep, I intend to give it to her, later. The Ravens haven't been bothering have they?"

"No, apparently they have common sense and they know she is friends with both you and me."

"Good..."

"Gonna start a massacre if any ravens pick on your little princess?" Harry smirked

He snorted but didn't deny the accusation. He put down his pruning tools, cleaned off his hands and said, "I'm finished. It will bloom tonight."

"I'd bet it will be real beautiful. Do you have a scarlet flower, Nev?"

"Yeah, why?" And then it hit Neville. "For your princess. Are you finally going to let her out?"

Harry nodded and replied, "It's a surprise and I'm going to give her a night out."

"Won't the Prophet go crazy knowing a red head is on your arm? Especially Ginny?"

"Well, they just have to deal with it, don't they."

"Cruel."

"I wouldn't be talking."

"You gonna start something?" Neville challenged

"We would need a place to train, first."

"Well, let's go." The pair went to their dorms to change to training outfits and were about to leave Harry felt a shift in the air, that made Neville stop.

"Harry?"

"Come with me."

Neville shrugged his shoulders and trailed after him, Hogwarts leading him towards a tapestry.

"Barnabas the Barmy?" Neville questioned

"Apparently..." Harry said, passing the tapestry once...twice...and the third time, a door opened and Neville nudged Harry and motioned towards the door.

What the pair found was a training hall.

"I guess we have a place to train, don't we?" Harry smiled.

Harry unleashed his princess and Neville unsealed his own sword, the pair of boys stood across from each other than attacked.

The clash of swords striking each other, echoed into the room as they repeatedly clashed against each other, wanting to defeat their opponent.

* * *

Harry had just come back from training with Neville and raced up to his dorm and unfortunately, Ginny and few others were in the common room and saw him in his tired state before she could try anything he literally flashed on top of the stairs and slammed the door shut.

He went to take a shower and came out ten minutes later, a towel in his hair as he changed back into comfortable clothes. Harry decided to write a letter to Mr. Weasley which read,

 _Dear Arthur Weasley,_

 _I write this letter to you, expressing my concerns, your daughter, Ginny has been acting strangely as she has been seen cycling through certain emotions from normal, to lovestruck, to hate, then back to love struck, and then normal again. Mr. Weasley, when Ginny returned home from her first year back from Hogwarts did she go to St. Mungos? Along with that, your son, Ronald Weasley and your wife Molly Weasley have been pilfering from my vaults along with Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger. I sincerely hope that you are not a part of the plot of pilfering from my faults. I hope you contact me soon,_

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

Harry folded the letter and sent it with Hedwig, he just hoped that he wasn't apart of it, but he would hesitate to bury the Weasleys if the patriarch was a part of the plan.

* * *

Ginny walks down the hallway and finds Harry waiting for his next potions class, with all the Slytherins and Gryffindors of his year and she smirks at the thought of him making out with her before class.

'The first of many...' She thought lustfully

The devoted fangirl started to pick up speed and when she latched onto Harry he would be hers along with his heart, through his lust. However, Harry through his training developed his sixth sense of sensing imminent danger towards his person went off and Benihime snarled, " **Red-haired weasel, incoming and with too much lipstick.** "

And too much indeed, Harry schooled his features, even though inside he felt close to retching.

Ginny yells out, "Harry!" She spread her arms out, puckers her lips for her sloppy kiss with him, but he smoothly moves out of the way and the one person who was beside him was Malfoy. Her eyes were closed and when she felt a pair of lips against hers, she took to sticking her tongue inside and wrapping it around 'Harry's.'

When he responded by kissing back, Ginny nearly squealed in delight. She opened her eyes to see Harry covered in her lipstick, but what she found what was horrifying it was Malfoy who had a hazy look in his eye.

Ron was ten seconds away from blowing his top, as Hermione looked at Ginny horrified.

"I-uhh-" Ginny bolted and then Malfoy chased after saying, "Ginny wait, I want to show you what I can really do!"

Ron tore after Draco screaming, "Malfoy, you bastard! Stay away from my sister!"

Hermione went after him to call him back for class.

Harry shook his head and entered the potions classroom, and waited for the period to end before it even started. Soon after the door was slammed open when Ron and Hermione hurried into the room, even Trawleney could predict all the house points lost. Ron and Hermione glared at him as they walked back to an empty desk.

Snape had ordered Ginny to take Malfoy to Poppy's, much to her disgust as he would keep her at his side at all costs, never leaving her alone and smothering her in kisses, and when they finally reached Poppy's office, Ginny nearly wept with tears of joy.

"What's going on here?" Poppy said, exasperated, looking at the youngest Weasley child who looks like she is about to cry at any moment and the Malfoy heir who looks like he is barely restraining himself from humping her leg.

Poppy tutted before getting a flushing potion and giving it to Malfoy, bright pink steam poured out of his ears as he was really woozy, and found himself sitting on the bed.

"W-where am I?" Draco stuttered out, he felt sick and rubbed his mouth showing a red tint smeared on his wrist.

"What's on my face?!" After that, Draco remembered, Ginny was about to latch on to Potter, but he avoided it and she latched on to him. Draco felt sick to his stomach, and he emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. He felt like a used rag, 'No wonder Potter, avoid her like the plague! I was careless, never again. I'll make her miserable,' Draco thought, still feeling green

He sent an evil, steel-melting glare to the Weasley girl. He tore into her, spitting and cursing her name as she couldn't move as tears ran down her face until she couldn't take anymore and fled the room in tears.

"Mr. Malfoy, 40 points from Slytherin!" As she cleaned up the mess he made on the floor. Draco couldn't bring himself to care, he was still pale and slightly shaking. He nearly got himself hitched to a younger version of Molly Weasley. And that was enough for him to almost puke on the floor once more. Poppy gave him a calming drought and as he drank it, he slowly started to regain his skin color.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Poppy said, bring his attention back to her

Draco looked at the nurse and said, "I will write you a pass, as you are too emotional for classes right now and I will not have you back in my infirmary at the end of the hour from stress."

He took the written pass and went to the dungeons, he felt dirty, and when classes ended and several students went to check on Draco, they found him under the shower, hot water steaming up the bathroom.

Snape was on a war path and all Slytherins had a target and it was Ginny Weasley.

* * *

"What the hell, Potter?"

Harry looked up to see the fuming youngest Weasley son and twitched an eyebrow in question, literally causing steam to pour out of Ron's ears.

"Carefully, Weasley. Release any more hot air, your head will deflate," Harry said, turning another page in his book

"How could you allow Ginny to kiss Malfoy of all people?" Ron snapped

"It's not my fault your sister kissed the ferret. I'm not her keeper," Harry shrugged back

"B-but, don't you like her?" Ron said, stumped

"And why the hell would I like her?" Harry retorted

"Because we're best mates, don't you want to be brothers?" Ron said as if Harry was an idiot

"Brothers of the twins, most definitely. You, no," Harry replied plainly

"What?! Why not? Aren't I your best mate?" Ron yelled

Harry sighed and put his book away and stared up at Ron. "Let's see your jealousy for things people have that you don't, doesn't make for good friends and were you not just cursing me since the beginning of this school year, spreading rumors about me and so on."

"That's in the past, but hey if you want me to say, fine. I forgive you, now come on, I want to play chess," Ron said, tugging on Harry's robe

"I'm not playing chess with you, Ron," Harry said, shrugging off Ron's hands

"Are you studying, don't be a Hermione. Come on, there's plenty of time to it, we can have Hermione do our work for us," Ron said, trying to get to be his friend again

"Don't you dare put me in the same category as you! I am not your friend and I regret putting up with your jealousy, I've had enough bullshit to last me several lifetimes and I am not adding yours," Harry snarled

"You prat! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!" Ron snapped

"And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have your sister, would you? If you want to be a lazy prick that can't do a damn thing on his own on riding on another person's coattails to get you through life then piss off. I don't need a friend like that," Harry waved him off

"Well, who are your other friends, huh? Nobody trusts you, you can't even tell the truth, you aren't a real lion you're a snake!" Ron spat his rancid breath, making Harry wince from the smell.

"Fuck off, Ron." Neville moved to stand beside Harry

"What do you want, squib?"

"I really wouldn't be talking," Neville said, his form towering over the red head

"You have no say in this, why don't you go talk to your plants?" Ron said, still thinking that Neville was a weakling

"Because, Ron, unlike you, he knows the concept of loyalty and actually has a brain," Harry cut in

"I am loyal! What about all our adventures-"

"In which, you did barely anything, only the first year was the chess match and you were sleeping when you got knocked off and remember you were the one that nearly killed Granger when you sent her crying into the bathroom. If I didn't force you to come, she would have been a blood smear on the floor," Harry interrupted

"If you are done, with all your snarling, please take a note. Don't bother me, you haven't talked to me since the beginning of the school year. Don't act so high and mighty now." Harry left leaving a fuming Ron among the gossiping students, along with Neville.

Hermione was sitting in a lone chair, in the corner, as she glared at Harry's disappearing form.

"You will follow Dumbledore, Harry. He knows what is best and soon you will regret ever going against him," She said to herself

'But first, I need him to lift this life debt he has over me. I can't contact Dumbledore and tell him what I know. Ginny is perfect for him, she would be able to subdue him and bring him to heel.'

Tomorrow Evening

Harry was reading in his book on the couch and he felt two weights on both sides of the couch he was sitting on and looked up to see two smiling freckled faces and glinting blue eyes.

"Hello, Harrikins," The twins said

"Hey Fred, George," Harry replied, marking a page in his book

"We know about the spats between you, Ron, and Hermione," Fred said

"But our sister has us worried," George continued

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that-" Fred started off

"Would you, Harrikins?" George finished

"That she has a nasty crush on me, that borders on insane," Harry said, leaning back on the couch

Fred said, "She can't be that-"

"Bad, can't she?" George finished

Harry explains what happened in the hallway a week ago, and then what happened before potions class yesterday as the twins didn't smile and they looked serious.

"That's a problem, Harrikins," George said

"A very big problem," Fred finished

"We know Mom, Ron, and Hermione may be a part of the plan to keep you chain up-" George started

"However, we know for sure Dad is not a part of the plan. Charlie and Bill are too honest for that and would never agree with it," Fred said

Harry smiled at them, "Thanks, guys."

"So what you says about wanting to be our brother is true, yes?" Fred asked, looking at the younger boy

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "You can't really fault me for that."

"Of course not-" George said, leaning against Harry

"We believe you, after all, we are-" Fred continued, pressing on Harry's other side

"Just that awesome," They both finished at the same time, moving in sync to go upstairs

"Prats..." Harry said, watching them go up the stairs

"We heard that Ickle Harrikins!" They both said at once

The twins had letters to write as Harry went about his day to plan for Benihime's surprise as she knew he was planning something for her, but he wouldn't spill it.

'You need to be patient, after all, you will love it I promise.'

" **I will hold you to that promise, little one. However...what are we going to do about that wench?** "

'Ginny...that's right. And knowing how you are, you won't like her pining after me like she has been doing go unpunished.'

" **So?** "

He inwardly smiled and sighed and said, " **You are planning something. You intend to crush her, don't you?** "

'I don't handle traitors well, that rat Pettigrew was enough and I intend to add no more to that list. Voldemort, Snape, and Dumbledore are the three main troubles in my life and I intend for them to be dead before I leave this shithole of a country.'

" **Apparently so...** "

Dobby popped in front of Harry and handed him a letter, it was from Sirius and Amelia.

Harry thanked Dobby and he popped away once more, Harry unsealed the envelope and read the letter. "My...it seems we have another member on our side."

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/26/2016**

 **Ending it! I won't make it that easy, as there needs to be a plot for the story to be enjoyable! Also, Harry needs to relax every once in a while along with Neville. It can't always be battle scenes and confrontations you know. Anyways, I love you all! Thank you so much for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me, as most of you want Remus to be on Harry's side there is also Tonks, Shacklebolt is too close to Dumbledore and I want Arthur to be with Harry, Arthur is too good for Molly. The twins are on Harry's side, I wonder how Bill and Charlie will react...Anyways, Hermione goes to Dumbledore, Harry will have a 'chat' with Dumbles and Arthur will respond and get moving. Harry will get a whore crutch and turn into a certain bank so they can get started. Ginny will try one last time. Also, I always thought Ron will full of hot air...Regardless, moving on to the next chapter, sorry this one took so long.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	14. Chapter 14

**#Chapter 14#**

* * *

(Fudge's Office)

Fudge could be found in his office, the Quibbler on his desk and had thoughts running around his political head.

'The people are calling for a trial, shouting that Black could be innocent. He couldn't be, but- if he was then he could have Harry Potter at his side with gratefulness and help lead the opposition against Dumbledore! Yes, I'll give him a trial, if he is guilty then he will be given the kiss on the spot if he's not...I'll take care of it when I get there.' He thought smugly

The petty man in his own vomit green suit and pinstriped robe and Amelia knocked twice and entered when Fudge responded.

"Amelia? Have you heard?"

"You mean that the people are demanding that Sirius Black gets a trial? Yes, I have heard about it."

"Please get to work on it, the people want to give Black a trial, he will get one. It doesn't matter anyways, he's guilty."

"Hmph. I will get started on the trial, however, Minister, you need to remove his kiss on sight order."

"Huh, why? Is there something you are not telling me, Amelia?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow as she stared down Fudge who shut his mouth like a clam."If you will let me explain, Black needs to be presented for trial, correct? How is he suppose to stand trial if he is a soulless husk?"

"O-oh, of course. But, what if-"

"Don't start Cornelius. If Black goes missing and his dead body is found or you make your version of a trial, how do you think the people will react to such a thing? Do I need to bring up the incident where you nearly convicted Lord Harry Potter-Black on trump charges?"

Fudge paled, then cleared his throat and said, "Of course, his kiss on sight order is revoked, please present him at his trial a week from now, Amelia."

"Of course, Minister."

She exited the room and closed the door.

Amelia needed to contact Sirius and Harry.

* * *

(Dining Hall)

"Mr. Potter. The Headmaster wishes to see you and that he also enjoys cockroach clusters." Professor McGonagall said, before leaving Harry alone on the table as he looked at the not with slight curiosity as Dumbledore stared at him over his half-moon glasses.

Harry folds the note and put it in his pocket and slowly finished his meal, much to the ire of the Headmaster who expected Harry to cease all other activities and meet him in his office immediately, but Harry was not going to miss a meal to please Dumbledore, he was going to eat and take his sweet ass time doing it, regardless of much it pissed off Dumbledore as he glared holes into his head from over his glasses.

Soon after he finished and said goodbye to his friends he made his way towards Dumbledore's Office saying the password and the trudging the steps in an agonizingly slow manner. He knocked twice and grandfatherly tone of 'Please come in.' with just an undertone of annoyance.

(Dumbledore's Office)

"Ah, hello dear boy. Please take a seat." Dumbledore said with a smile

Harry allowed himself to sit in the uncomfortable chair, looking as relaxed as possible.

"You wished to speak to me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy. I have word from Severus that Voldemort is planning something. Has your scar been hurting you, have you seen anything strange?"

"No, I haven't. It seems he has been very quiet and I will keep a look out. Other that, why else am I called here?"

"Actually yes, I have been given a summons to a trial of Sirius Black."

"Oh really? Sirius is finally getting his well-deserved trial after so long? I'm happy, after all being falsely accused and held up in Grimmauld for no apparent reason other than pathetic ones." Harry said, taking potshots at Dumbledore who developed a slight eye tick.

"I see. Are you planning to attend his trial, Harry?"

"I'm aware that would be my own answer to keep, sir. If that is all, before I leave, I have left a book here the last time I was hear conversing with Fawkes, may I please have it back?"

"Oh course. 'Rune Dictionary, is it not?' You have been studying runes, Harry?"

"The subject is much more interesting than Divination."

"Of course, my boy." Dumbledore handed the book over to Harry as he smiled.

Harry thanked him and left the office.

"Just remember my boy. Please do not leave the castle during Hogsmeade."

Harry smiled, barely giving a nod before leaving the office.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a sigh, 'Finally, that brat is going to heel. Now I just need to get rid of Sirius and then I will have him firmly under my control. I know Remus will do anything I say, after all. Thank Merlin for compulsion charms.'

The headmaster opened his desk drawer and started to once more examine a certain diary, thinking that everything will be in place soon enough. Harry Potter will be a martyr for his cause, he will have access to the Potter vaults and drain the money into his own and he will be revered as the second coming of merlin.

Harry who held a book in his hand, looked strangely familiar and also had a strange hole on the cover. He returns to his room, where there he writes a letter to the first goblin he met, asking if he could help him, saying that Voldemort A.K.A, Tom Marvalo Riddle, a half-blood had made more than one. He waited for a response, hoping that he would get a good one, hiding the ugly piece of tainted magic with Dobby, sealing it, so the remaining parts of Tom's magic wouldn't influence him.

* * *

(Ministry Room #6)

Everyone settled into their seats and head of houses and departments were seated, Dumbledore sat in his usual chair, but he slightly paled when he saw Harry Bloody Potter in his seat and he even had the audacity to smirk at him.

'How the hell is he here?! The compulsion charms?' As Dumbledore was steaming over Harry's appearance, the trial started.

"Order, order! The trial for Sirius Black is now in session!" Percy Weatherby said

Sirius Black was sitting chained in the witness chair in the middle of everyone.

"I demand the right to use truth serum." He said, simply, much to the grumbles of everyone in the room.

Fudge was going to deny, but a hot glare from Amelia and the cold gaze from Harry cowed him to order someone to give him the potion, he got three drops and his body relaxed as his eyes became glazed.

"What is your name?" Amelia said

"Sirius Orion Black," He responded blankly

"When is your birthday?" Amelia questioned

"November 3, 1959," He replied

"The potion is working. Did you betray James and Lily Potter on the Halloween Night of 1981?"

"No, I did not."

Everyone started to object besides those who knew the truth to be quiet. Amelia made a motion that meant carry on as Fudge looked sick, he sent an innocent man to prison just because the situation looked like it.

"If you didn't then who did?" Amelia questioned

"Peter Pettigrew."

The room was filled with denials and shouts of 'Liar!' or 'How could you accuse a good man?!'

A noise-making spell from a wand silenced the room once more. "Let it be known that Black is still under the effects of the truth serum." Causing everyone to think and turn pale, now knowing they send an innocent man to prison.

"Tell us what happened that night."

Sirius then explained what happened that Halloween night, he entered the destroyed house, seeing Harry with his famous scar, still raw and the bastard's ashes on the floor. He wept for the loss of James and Lily and he was overcome with rage, knowing that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper who sold out his friends to the Dark Lord. Hagrid was second on the scene and Sirius told him to keep him safe and he went to go after the traitor and he yelled that you betrayed James and Lily before blowing up the street, killing the thirteen muggles, leaving Sirius alone in the bloody street where Pettigrew escaped.

"What do you mean he escaped? He's dead."

"He's not dead. I saw him in the Shrieking Shack, when Fudge came to visit me in prison a couple years ago when the Weasleys won a trip, I saw Pettigrew in the picture with him being a rat animagus."

"How do you know he is a rat animagus?"

"Because James and I were animagus as well."

"What are you?"

"A black grim-like hound."

"Why didn't you register?" Amelia questioned

"Because of the war, James and I didn't want to take the chance of any death eater finding out and it could be used to the advantage to get one over the Dark Lord," Sirius said

Several people nodded at his choice as they shuddered in remembrance of the war and some people took a glance at Harry, who continued to stare at the man who was his godfather.

"How come you didn't say any of this when you were given your trail?" Fudge asked

"This is my first trail. I was never convicted after Pettigrew blew up the street, I got the blame pinned on me and I was thrown in Azkaban," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders

"I see...Give him the antidote," Amelia said, already having the entire conversation written down, Sirius was innocent, plain and simple.

"Who is for setting Sirius Black free, say 'Aye'."

The resounding course of Ayes rang throughout the room, much to Dumbledore's disappointment, "Who says 'Nay'?"

Only a few 'nays' sounded throughout the room and Harry made sure to remember their faces and Dumbledore was specifically among them.

"The ayes have it. Sirius Black, you are free to go. Reparations will give for your unjust stay in Azkaban and you hiding away your status as an animagus is dismissed since you have already paid for it and it was in unique circumstances. You are free to go." Amelia said, barely hiding a smile.

The chains around his chair vanished around like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and Harry quickly fast walked down and got him wrapped up in a hug.

"Harry..."

"Hey Siri, let's get out of here. Old, manipulative goat closing in." He replied as he stood by Sirius, making his way through the crowds but before Dumbledore could call out to the pair, they vanished in a flash of green fire.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Cut the bullshit Remus and tell me, which side are you on?" Sirius said, his stormy eyes the color of cold steel

Remus smartly said, "Huh?"

"Don't huh, me. Are you on your cub's side or Dumbledore's? Because Harry needs you. I've already lost two of the greatest people I have ever known all because of a traitor, I nearly lost Harry, I don't want to lose you either. However, you have to choose, Remus, remember he's your nephew."

"But, Dumbledore-" "Fuck Dumbledore!" Sirius snapped, crushing the glass in his hand causing blood to seep between his fingers.

"Dumbledore may have done things for you, yes I'd admit that, however, does that add up now, when he's been toying with your cub's life? Leaving him at the Dursleys alone, isolated, after witnessing a death of a friend? Where the hell were you when Harry needed you for the past 14 years? What about the other years he had to go through? Do I even need to start on the mess that was his third year and last year?" Sirius yelled, now nose to nose with Mooney.

Remus was silent as he mulled his words around his head.

"Mooney, Remus...Please. Which side are you on?" Sirius asked, just as serious as his name.

(Present)

Remus looked at the man he has known since childhood, who has been through hell with little reprieve and forced to grow up, acting like a child in a man's body but he had loyalty to rival a Hufflepuff and he was deadly serious...no pun intended

He owed his knowledge and the happy memories he had since childhood when he was enrolled with Hogwarts to Dumbledore, however, the people who actually gave him a chance were James, Lily, and Sirius. Sirius was the only one who was alive today after being falsely incarcerated into a living hell on earth for over a decade. The wolf in him already made an agreement and he found himself in agreement with his own monster for one of the few times in his life since he became a werewolf.

"Mooney?" Sirius asked

"I'll stand with you, Padfoot." He was rewarded with a rib-crushing hug, "You'd better..." "Besides you need someone to bail you out of trouble when the dogcatcher snatches you again," Remus said, with a smile

"It was only two times..." Sirius said, slightly pushing his best friend away.

"You mean twice every three months for an entire year and a half," Remus replied

"It wasn't that bad..." Sirius pouted

"We knew the manager on a first name basis and only have she threatened to have you neutered was when you stopped getting caught, that and Lily chasing you around with a newspaper."

"I got over it," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest

"After pissing on the newspaper and Lily got you back whenever you slept over their house, she made your bed a pile newspaper for Paddy to sleep on and she took pictures."

"I burned all of them," Sirius said, turning away as Remus looked away.

"Remus? Do you have copies?" Sirius said, blandly

The poor werewolf didn't respond but suddenly disappeared and enraged snarled ripped through the weary house that made Kreacher and his mother's portrait avoid annoying him for the evening, "Remus J. Lupin, get your ass back here!"

After three hours of thunderous crashing, yelling, and slightly mocking pleas for mercy, Sirius Black gave his friend a break after making him submit by making him say that Mr. Padfoot is the best and that Mr. Mooney should surrender before he finds himself in a very uncomfortable position at Andi's house, which makes him submit.

Sirius laughs, but Remus gets back at him by transfiguring a newspaper and hitting him over the nose with it, causing him to whine.

"I need to send a letter to Harry, I wasn't much help during the summer. Hopefully, he will forgive me," Remus said, dusting himself off

"It's Bambi, of course, he will and if he wants to prank you first then you just have to deal with it," Sirius said with a smile

"Alright, but no maiming." He sighed

And Sirius had the cheek to act disappointed...

* * *

 _Dear Lord Potter_

 _I have read your letter and I am shocked and disgusted, when I first read it, I did not want to believe it, however, I checked at Gringotts and found out what you said was the truth, I emptied all their accounts at once, I would never approve nor commit such an act against you, especially since my family owes you a life-debt, when you saved Ginny from the chamber and Ron from dementors. I had no idea how Molly could do this, Ron was jealous, but I didn't think he could go that far...Hermione really surprised me, I am so sorry for the lack of support on your side, however, I received word from my other sons, Fred and George who swear on their magic that they were not in on stealing from your vaults and they actually warned you, Charlie and William (Bill) will be coming back to Britain and they are shocked and disgusted at what Molly, Ron, and Ginny did and are in full support of my punishment of them. I hope that you do not paint all of the Weasley family with the same brush if you do, then I will not blame you, however, I fully intend on punishing Molly, Ron, and Ginny for their crimes against you._

 _Arthur Weasley_

Harry sighed as he put the letter in his trunk and fell back into his bed and went Tinto his mindscape, finding his princess who wrapped her arms around his neck.

" **This Arthur from what I recall from your memories is a bit of a pushover...** " Benihime said, trailing off in thought

"That's not all you're thinking," Harry said to her, noticing her tone

" **He has a certain glint in his eyes. It's fogged over and glazed, but yet there is something there, just waiting to come out,** " She replied

"So, it's not just me. You felt it as well, whenever he was in my line of sight," Harry said when thinking about Arthur

" **Yes. He is one of the few that has a good heart in this country.** " Benihime said

"I know, princess. He's much too good for Molly," He nodded

" **Oh, of course. However, there is something off about him.** "

"Off?"

" **Yes, little one. Off. Almost like he is not who he appears to be.** "

"Really?"

" **It's just a hunch, but it has never steered me wrong before.** "

"I trust your judgment, but I feel I may have to reveal your present sooner rather than later."

" **Oh~? Am I finally getting the honor of knowing what it is?** "

"Sorry, princess."

She pouted, pressing her chest into his back, " **You still won't tell me?** "

"Unfortunately, however, it does have to do with the red-haired fangirl."

"Do I get to kill her?" Benihime purred

"Killing doesn't do any justice, I'd say crushing her is much better," Harry said, rubbing his cheek against her own

"True. And I can't wait." Punctuating her sentence with a kiss that he returned

* * *

Okame: Ginny's Love Nectar Cookies: Idea taken from Nomadic Chaos' Review

Ginny just came from the kitchen with a large smile, holding a pink fabric bag tied with a pink bow, filled with cookies made from a recipe from a weird book with pictures she 'borrowed' from a girl. The book was titled 'Shimoneta' which was a strange name for a book, but the white-haired girl reminded her of herself.

A girl looking for her love to be returned and the homemade cookies were a lovely idea.

If only Ginny read the entire manga, she would have found out that love interest was extremely uncomfortable with the idea.

She made her way towards the dining hall and saw Harry sitting with Neville chatting and eating. Ginny walked past Harry and Neville with a smile and left her cookies next to Harry and brushing her hand over Harry's shoulder, but he didn't even so much as glance at her.

Harry brushed himself off and glanced at the bag, Ginny left beside his plate and used his fork to get the ribbon and place it between both him and Neville.

"Is that what I think it is?" Neville said, glancing at the bag of cookies

"Yes, it is," Harry said, inwardly he was cringing and Benihime was trying not to let his blood boil through her.

He ate out Benihime enough to know the scent of girl honey and arousal when he smelled it and Ginny disgusted him, but he saw Ron walking towards him with Hermione at his side.

"So Potter, think you are something special?" He sneered

"Apparently, after all, your sister got me this..." Harry said, waving the bag infront of Ron's face

Ron snatched it out of Harry's fingers and opened it and saw it was a bunch of cookies.

"Well, I guess I will take them, considering you don't deserve them," Ron said with an ugly smirk before taking several cookies and stuffing them into his mouth, loudly chewing them.

Ron offered them to Hermione who took them and they smirked at Harry while Harry just smiled at them as Ginny looked at the two with shock and her skin was pale. She moved over to them and pulled them away from Harry and took them by the arms to talk to them.

Harry took a drink from his cup and watched the fireworks and mentally counted down, 'Three...two...one...'

Ron screamed making everyone look at the scene of the two Weasleys and Hermione who looked like she was going to be sick and Ron puked on the floor, which made Hermione follow suit and Ron ran out of the dining hall, curses spilling from his mouth as Hermione left not without a harsh glare to Ginny that could melt steel.

Harry chuckled as Ginny left the hall quickly and Harry looked at his friends who smiled and then when he had to get to his next class, he saw McGonagall looked like she swallowed a lemon and when he went to the common room, he saw a two hundred point loss.

Soon the story spread all over the castle and Ginny was outcasted by most girls in the castle, McGongall looked at her with thinly-veiled disgust along with several others and Snape was on her even more than usual.

Ron avoided his sister like the plague with Hermione sneering at her more than she did to Harry and Ginny was constantly red in the face.

She kept thinking how could the idea not work, but Benihime would be very satisfied with Ginny's misery whenever Harry saw her in the halls.

Ginny knew the tide would go down and people would pay for insulting her when she takes her well-deserved place at Harry's side as his wife.

* * *

 **Re-write Complete: 12/26/2016**

 **Ending it! Finally, I ended this chapter! I'm so sorry! How the hell did it take so long! It shouldn't have taken so long. Ginny already has two strikes already. The third one is...different. Take a guess, I'll give you a shout out if you can guess what Ginny will do for her third strike. Sirius is free! Harry sends a letter to the goblins, I could never hate Arthur, he has a surprise for Molly and shows everyone why he was never a pushover. Moving on from that, next chapter! Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and followings, they mean a lot to me. Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	15. Chapter 15

**#Chapter 15#**

* * *

(Wednesday Morning) (Dining Hall)

Everyone was eating breakfast and soon the doors opened and out came the entire Weasley family, William (Bill), Charlie, Arthur, Percy, Molly, and Ginny who caused the entire hall to be quiet within seconds.

Percy still had the massive stick up his ass as usual and looked very uncomfortable. Bill, Charlie, Arthur looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but here and Molly and Ginny looked smug as Molly was carrying a roll of paper in her hands, staring directly at Harry Potter who was sitting between Neville and Luna.

Ron and Hermione looked smug thinking that everything will be back to normal soon and that they will have their money and their books again, Dumbledore thought his path towards the Greater Good was finally on track.

"Harry James Potter! You are to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley at the hands of engagement contract signed between Molly Weasley and your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore!" Molly yelled

The hall couldn't even whisper, looking at Harry to see what he will do and before Dumbledore could open his mouth to accept for Harry... until a hard, bellowing laugh came from an unsuspecting person. It was from Harry.

Harry tries to calm down while Molly and Ginny turn red from embarrassment and anger.

"Who are you laughing at, young man? I didn't raise you to be like this, so take responsibility and marry your new wife!" Molly snapped to the still laughing boy

"Isn't this great, Harry! We can be together now!" Ginny said over his laughter, which now caused him to fall on back on the floor, in gut-splitting laughter

Harry's bellowing laughter soon trickled down to mere chuckles, "Oh, Molly, Ginevra, do you really think I don't know? About you and your shitty contract."

Hermione was about to berate Harry on his language but her tongue got caught in her throat. "Can't berate me, Granger! You know the rules, sit your ass down next your jealous lover would you?" Harry said, not sparing a glance at her.

She sits down, red in the face next to an equally-red Ron.

"You can't bind me to your engagement contract considering two things you think are binding. One is that Albus Dumbledore is not my magical guardian and never has been and it was always Sirius Black who along with my parents are the second reason. I can not be bound to a person by contract to someone I cannot love or I have been 'conditioned' to love. Got to love fail safes, don't you?" Harry said, smiling a smile that caused many Slytherin females to curse the fact he was not a snake.

"But, you saved me in my first year, your second year, that means you must love me, don't you?" Ginny said, still clearly in denial.

"I only saved because you were my 'mate's' little sister, who just happens to be a scum-sucking traitor who only became my friend because he was paid money from my own vault by the vaunted Albus Dumbledore," Harry said, casually, much to the shock of everyone else in the room.

Percy looked disgusted, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and twins cast heated glares in Ron's direction who wished that the ground could swallow him whole.

"You do love me, you have to!" Ginny said, her eyes dilating and her muscles tensing

"I solely swear to never marry Ginevra Weasley, so mote it be," Harry said, whipping out his wand, the glow signifying his oath.

"Harry, do you know what you just did?!" Albus said, standing up

"I do, you old goat. I killed the part of your plan to placed under thumb by having a person like her, keep me in your sights at all times along with your foothold in my bank vaults." Harry said, Ginny was trembling now, her head down

"HOW DARE YO-" "Enough, Molly!" Arthur snarled, shocking the hall to silence, the quiet man who never raised his voice, caused everyone to make a note to never piss him off. He didn't look angry, but extremely livid.

"You are mine, Harry Potter. There is not a damn thing you can do about it. You have been mine since the beginning, we are destined to be together and you. will. be. mine. Nobody has any say about it." Ginny went to tackle Harry, intending to have something that could help her bind him to her, see didn't care that he would lose his magic, he is hers and that would be all that mattered.

However, before she could get even remotely close to him, a well-manicured hand smacks her clear across the Gryffindor table. A pulsing red stinging hand mark appeared on her cheek as Ginny looked up and glared at a beautiful, scarlet-haired woman, who had her arms around her man.

"Are you fine, princess? Smacking her didn't hurt you, didn't it?" Harry said, standing up, wrapping his arms around her waist

"No, Harry. She just has a hard head, I have smacked worse." She said, nuzzling her cheek against Harry's.

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!" Molly said, snapped out of her stupor of being yelled at by her husband.

"She...is my lover and soul mate," Harry said as Benihime kissed his cheek

"But, but..." Molly stuttered

"Nothing. Like I said, I won't marry Ginevra." Harry said, finally

Ginny gets up from the table, her cheek still stinging with pain and tries to attack once more, but a katana of well-made steel, glinting in the candle light was pointing in her direction, as she still had one arm around Harry, glaring fiercely at the scared Weasley.

"Stay where you are. I have no qualms about taking your damn head off if you come any closer." Benihime said, plainly

"Keep that sword away from my daughter, you wench-Eek!" She barely moved out of the way, when Harry brandished the same sword, pointing it eye-level towards Molly saying, "Keep that fat mouth of yours shut. I don't appreciate you thinking you have any resemblance to my late mother and I'll be damned if you think you can take her place. She is my soul mate and there is not a damn thing you could do about it, so keep that wretched tongue between your teeth!" Harry snarled

Ginny looked at her dad and older brothers for help, but they looked at her disgusted and refused to move, she looked around and saw many students look at her with hate and with disgust, she glanced at the Headmaster and saw that he wasn't he wasn't looking in her direction. She finally looked at Harry and found that he would actually leave her to die if she moved, which brought her to her knees, her mind overheating, her heart couldn't bare it.

Her head was down looking at her knees, in a sad resemblance of a puppet with their strings cut. Harry speaks loud and clear, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am invoking the life debt you owe me for saving you during your first year. You are never to make a love, notice-me, lust, or practically consent-stealing potion ever again, pine after me nor have any contact with family or comrades or the result will be the loss of your magic, so mote it be. Do you understand?"

Ginny looked up, tears continuously running down her face, but Harry didn't feel an ounce of pity for her and he could feel Benihime was practically begging him to let her kill Ginny.

"Either you accept this or it is the loss of your magic, Ginevra," Harry said, his patience very thin

"Y-yes, I-I accept." Causing a glow around the two, signifying the magic realizes the oath.

"You little bastard! After everything, we've done for you this is how you repay us?" Molly snarled, the thoughts of living the rest of her life in rich comforts was falling between her fingers at an alarming rate.

"Arthur do something!" Molly said, staring at her husband

"Oh, I will do something, dear Molly-wobbles." He said, in a slightly mocking tone, shocking her and the room once more.

"I, Arthur Weasley swear, I had nothing to do with the plot to bind Harry James Potter to Girvana Weasley, nor do I have anything to do with the plot they planned to go after Harry James Potter's money. So mote it be." He said, finishing the oath, his body glowed white signifying that he was telling the truth.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins also made the same oath, seconds after, telling the room that Molly, Ginny, and Ron were the only guilty ones.

"Arthur?! What's gotten into you?!" She said, staring at her husband in shock

He smiled a familiar smile that ran shudders down people's spines, it was the same look whenever the twins were about to unleash a very vicious prank on someone.

"You mean what I got out, dear. You see, I got a letter from a certain raven that allowed me to make a few adjustments." He said, circling her like a lion.

"What do you mean _adjustments?_ " Molly said, feeling fear well up in her throat

"Now, Molly-wobbles, you aren't stupid, blunt and hard-headed, but not stupid." He said, to her paling face.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't figure it out?" He asked, tilting his head, as everyone watched with bated breath.

"I don't know what you mean." She said, denying it.

"Oh, I think you do. After all, it was your love potion, wasn't it? I've always hated potions and well within reason too." Arthur said, still smiling.

Molly kept silent as she stared at her husband as he lifted his wand once more and said, "I disown Molly Weasley nee Prewitt from the Weasley family along with Ronald Weasley and Girvana Weasley, so mote it be." A black glow surrounded him, latching onto Molly, Ginny, and Ron, ripping away the Weasley family magic from them, bringing on a wave of fresh tears for Ginny.

"How could you Arthur? Don't you love me?" Molly said, shocked and trying to guilt him

"Of course not, Molly-wobbles. After all, you based love on potions, that is not real." He said, scolding her

"F-fine. I bring Ginny Molly and Ronald Billius into the Prewitt family."

But, nothing happened, Molly looked at her wand like it betrayed her in some way.

"What's going on?" She muttered

"You can't do that, Molly," Charlie said, speaking up for the first time

"Charlie? Charlie, what did you do?" Molly said, her shock turning to anger

"I didn't do anything, Molly. You can't enter the Prewitt family because your actions forbid you from doing so and the head will not let you," Charlie said, shaking his head

"You mean?" Molly started off

"I am the head of Prewitt family." He finished

"And Bill is the heir to the Weasley family," Arthur said, pointing at his eldest son

"Heir? But-," Her eyes widened as his grin got more snake-like

"You tricked me?! Heirship! You knew, all this time, you had me wear frumpy clothes while your family actually had money?!" Molly shrieked

"Of course, it's a Weasley tradition, after all, to inspire humbleness. You see, that and I knew you were planning something. I was fully willing and able to give you my money, however, a year into our relationship and I heard a distinct floo call between you and the headmaster." He said, simply

"W-what floo call?" Molly stuttered

"Oh, you know. The one where you were talking with the headmaster and you successfully weaseled your way into my family and my heart." He said, his smile now a grimace

She gulped as she stared into his eyes, "It hurt at first when I realized the love of my life was nothing more than a golddigger and a spy to Dumbledore. Considering the fact that Dumbledore was after of what made Weasley genes very strong."

"You- caused that explosion? The explosion that made us now live in the Burrow instead of that gorgeous castle!" Molly snarled

"Yep!" Arthur chirped

"You bastard! All of our stuff was in there!" She stamping her foot like a two-year-old who didn't get what they wanted

"Oh no, you mean all of your stuff, your clothes, your shoes, your robes, your jewelry, all of that." He smirked at her steaming face which was now almost to the likeness of a lobster.

Fred nudged George and said, "Remind me never to piss off, Dad please."

"Noted." As he continued to stare at how Arthur tore Molly apart.

"The explosion was fake... You caused yourself to forget and made ends meet by being the head of the misuse of muggle artifacts, didn't you?" She questioned, her life falling to pieces

"Nope, the explosion was real, and I am the head of the misuse of muggle artifacts because the job is fun. It pays a lot more than you think. I just made you think that the job didn't. As the explosion helped with my cover. I couldn't actually let Dumbledore get what he wanted."

"Why not?" She whispered

"Because, Molly, it is a crime against magic. Considering I couldn't beat him in a duel, why not cripple him instead." He said back

"I am from an old family, after all, I just hid it from you and from Dumbledore. Who do you think shipped Bill and Charlie to their dream jobs?"

Molly snapped to look at her two eldest, "He's right, though." Charlie said, thinking back to the memory of when his father gave him his ticket to Romania, it was on a private jet, all expenses paid, all with a free vacation package to the resorts there.

"It was shock among shocks," Bill said, thinking of how shocked he was when he saw where he was staying when his father gotten him that for a graduation present along with a good vacation cruise to his first job.

Molly fell to her knees as Percy looked confused at everything that was going on.

"You hid everything from me, but you still got scarred in the process." Thinking about the explosion that ruined his good looks with glee.

"Hmm~, not really." He said a magical glow encased him and when it left he looked like a mixture of Charlie and Bill, but with laugh lines.

'Arthur?' All the teachers thought, looking at the simple man who looked like he hadn't aged a bit from after his graduation, just having more laugh lines.

'Dad?' The Weasley children thought

Arthur smirked, reminding Raven and Lion Head of Houses of Bill, Charlie, and the twins all mixed up into one.

"You hid everything from me..." She said, simply

"You shouldn't have been after my family's secrets and you shouldn't have stolen from Harry, it sickens me that you would do that to an orphaned boy who only wanted love, but you abused that for your own gain and now you have to pay for it." He said, brandishing his wand once more, he puts the word, 'Oath-breaker' on her forehead and forever banishes her from the Burrow which was given to him to compensate from the castle explosion that he blamed on Molly, leaving the three of them homeless.

The twins looked at their father in shock as he stood before them.

"Don't worry, boys. I will explain everything when I pick you up for the holidays comes okay?"

He got two confused nods in response. "Good. Bye for now." Arthur then leaves with Charlie, Bill, and Percy behind him.

George said to Fred, "I will never mess with Dad again."

"Agreed," Fred said, staring at the retreating back of his father with awe.

* * *

Dumbledore sits down in a heap as McGonagall glared at him, silently promising to have a very loud talk with him explaining what the hell was he doing with Harry.

Everyone was still in shock, Dumbledore stood up once more and announced that classes were canceled for today considering the state of shock everyone was in. People didn't even cheer they just left the hall and as soon as they were out, they snapped out of their shock and made to write letters upon letters to family back home explaining what happened in the dining hall.

It would be on the Headlines for weeks to come.

Benihime continued to stay out being able to manifest her own body in the outside world.

It was all over the headlines and Snape couldn't punish him and Harry ignored all summons to Dumbledore's office, regardless of many points his head of house took off, they wouldn't remove from the counter and Snape tried many times, apparently, the castle realized him as her heir.

Ginny and Ronald were isolated from Gryffindor tower and they were in a constant hell. Hermione ostracized herself from the student population when she supported Ron, badmouth Harry, and protected Ginny, putting her the same level as traitors.

Harry could found now sitting laid out on his bed and Neville walked into the dorm, tossing a letter that Harry caught with ease.

"From?" Harry asked, glancing at the letter

"Gringotts, you lazy prat," Neville said

Harry chuckled as he tore open the letter and read the contents, while Neville waited on his bed.

"Hey, Nev."

"Yeah? Do you have anything planned during your holiday?"

"Nope, anything to get away from Gran, although She is on a warpath and her target is Dumbledore as of this moment."

"I could almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a rat bastard."

"Apparently..."

Harry looked the Gringotts letter, which in short terms said, they have a way to exterminate the whore-crutches and make LV mortal so he can finally die. He planned to have a meeting with them along with Sirius and Amelia to finalize the date during the holidays.

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/26/2016**

 **Ending it! Ending it! This chapter took awhile so I'm sorry! This took way too long, but I will make it up to you with two chapters, but I have been studying for three midterms all near the same day, so please be gentle. College work is a bitch, but I will get back into the swing of things later. It had to be done, a failed marriage contract and before some of you nag me, that Molly would have known it wouldn't have worked, Dumbledore convinced her that it would so there. I have never seen in a fanfiction where Arthur tears into Molly like what I wrote or I just haven't seen it yet. Regardless the sea of endless fanfiction is vast and so I will keep on looking. I thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites on my story, it really means a lot to me. Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	16. Chapter 16

**#Chapter 16#**

* * *

 _ **Was Dumbledore stealing from our hero?**_

From the reliable goblins at Gringotts, I have received information that Dumbledore was actually stealing from Lord Potter, along with several other vaults of prominent families as well! Apparently Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald, the leader of Light isn't so light after all.

 _ **Molly No Name, Ronald No Name, and Ginerva No Name's Plot to steal the Potter fortune!**_

From reliable sources, Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva No Name were plotting to steal from Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived and steal from the Ancient and Noble of Potter. However, by the smart thinking of James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black, Harry was not forced to marry to Ginevra No Name or else she would now be named Ginevra Potter, I am sure Mr. Potter is very satisfied that she is not his intended along with many other women.

 _ **Arthur Weasley outwits Dumbledore!**_

Arthur Weasley, outwits Albus Dumbledore, an old man who weaseled a spy, now named Molly No Name into the now known industrious Weasley family which was actually an Elder Noble House. Apparently, Lord Weasley was actually hiding his place in society because of Molly No Name who is titled now an oath breaker and she is known for trying to help Dumbledore get the signature Weasley power passed onto her and Dumbledore, which plan has luckily failed. May Lady Magic curse you Dumbledore for you attempts to steal a family power that didn't belong to you!

 _ **Ronald No Name and Hermione Granger spied on Harry Potter for Dumbledore and paid from Potter's own vaults!**_

Albus Dumbledore had Ronald No Name and Hermione Granger spy on the Boy-who-lived and was actually paid money from his own vaults! Also, considering that Harry Potter also saved Hermione Granger from a troll incident in the school during Harry's first year at Hogwarts in 1991, says something about her character. Hermione Granger is not to be trusted, if she is willing to betray her so-called best friend along with the Blood Traitor Ronald No Name, what else is she capable of doing? You have been warned, working world of Britain, you have been warned!

 _ **Harry Potter's New Lover/Soul Mate!**_

Harry James Potter-Black is off the relationship market, unfortunately. I have pensive and eye-witness statements that Harry Potter has a soul mate and a lover who is a beautiful woman. She has fiery red hair with one green eye and the other red with pale skin and voluptuous body. She is a keeper and I can see why Lord Potter chose her for a lover, hopefully, this reporter can be there for the wedding. May your love bloom and grow, Lord Potter-Black!

 _ **On the other hand, the Quibbler/Prophet: Luna Lovegood has discovered the Crumpled-Hornslack from the Scotland Forests!**_

Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna Lovegood had just finalized their discovery of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack which was found in Iceland, a lovely creature that looks like an electric blue ball of fluff with purple spots with a crumpled horn on its head. The creature is very soft and lovely to be around, they are usually tamed easily, but they can defend themselves against those who wish them harm. The Quibbler/The Daily Prophet would like to thank the Lovegoods for bringing such a lovely creature to Britain. I know for sure, I am keeping the one they gave me as a gift.

All of the articles were printed throughout the week of the 'Weasley Incident' as people called it, granting Arthur respect throughout wizarding Britain for protecting his livelihood and his honor. The stain of the term, 'Blood Traitor' has been wiped clean from the Weasley name and Molly, Ron, and Ginny are forever shunned from public life.

Harry smirked at their misery whenever Ron and Ginerva went down the hallways, all the teachers were hard on them, including Hermione as she was constantly seen with them. When she saw the article revealing her as a spy, she ran to her dorm room and cried for hours. She knew she was going to suffer for this, but Dumbledore was always right, authority was always right...right?

* * *

(Flashback: Holding Cell)

Shacklebolt was questioned first and he was noncompliant, not answering questions, frustrating the people who were once his comrades were now disgusted with him.

"It is for Dumbledore's greater good. Why don't you people do not understand?" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

His ex-colleague slammed the papers down on the table and called for one of the guards outside to give him the truth serum, he needed results for Amelia and damn well intended to get it.

Shacklebolt knew of the abuse of Harry Potter and intended to cover it up when the group of aurors found out about him living in the cupboard at the Dursleys home. He was a spy for Dumbledore in the ministry and he tells them everything considering that Dumbledore had a hold over his 'Order of Phoenix' almost like a subtle brainwashing, like an Imperius curse that is willing taken and much harder to break.

Amelia when called down, shakes her head at the man she was once considering to take her place and removed him from the auror forces and sent him to St. Mungos where after he been tested he would stand trial for crimes of hiding child abuse which is a serious offense in the magical world, working for an illegal organization, spying on the ministry and so on.

The next to be questioned was Nymphadora 'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks.

The meeting started out with them questioning her about her appearance at the Dursley home and she responded that the barriers over the home tripped and thought something happened to Harry. However, what she found was aurors portkeying the Dursleys and she was confused until Shacklebolt stunned one of the aurors and asked her to do what he said and then everything went dark.

"Did you plan on stunning or subduing my aurors?"

"No."

"Were you aware of the abuse Harry James Potter went through?"

"No, I was just as shocked as everyone else, who make a kid sleep in a cupboard. Especially someone as sweet as Harry?"

"You weren't part of the plan for Harry?"

"What plans?"

"Plans involve stealing his money or tying him with Ginny Weasley?"

"What?! No course not! He's just a kid! Why the hell would I force something like that on him. Hasn't he gone through enough?"

Tonks looked like she was going to be sick.

"Why were you a part of Dumbledore's organization?"

She sighed and told them she was a part of it because she wanted to only help people and Dumbledore came to her and asked her to be a part of it, she jumped at the chance of actually doing something against Death Eaters. However, he just made everyone take shifts around the clock of watching Harry and not much else.

"...However, I fully swear that I was never in any plot or a part of willingly any plot to subdue Harry, not a part of any plan to bind him to Ginny Weasley or steal his money." She swore and a light surrounded her, signaling that she was telling the truth.

"Good. Now another question for you auror Tonks. Are you willing to take another oath to safely keep the secret I am about to tell you?"

* * *

Ron No Name has been constantly pranked by his brothers and the Slytherins, his books have been missing or stolen, he was pushed and shoved and sneered at, almost like Harry was, last year, but this time for an actual reason. His older brothers the twins wanted nothing to do with him and neither did anyone else if he tried to yell or scream, he was smacked or hit.

Ginny No Name was in the same boat as girls were much worse with attacks, they pranked her, mocked, and whispered about her. Even though they thought of trying to marry the raven/scarlet haired boy with the faded lightning scar, they couldn't do that now. So now, they would just take their frustration, pain, and anger out on Ginny, who would flinch every time she heard footsteps coming in her direction as she was in a constant state of depression and would stare at Harry from afar and sneer at the red-haired harlot on his arm when that should have been her.

Molly No Name was shunned and mocked when she appeared in Diagon Alley and what burned her was Narcissa Malfoy mocking her with her smug look and what really caused her face to turn her signature red is Arthur Weasley was making use of his renewed handsome looks. Her mother reluctantly took her into her house since she had doors slammed into her face all day and she was nearly in tears. She could barely apparate near the Burrow and she found that Arthur had sold it back to the Prewitt family.

Hermione Granger has fully isolated herself from the school and she raised a stink when McGongall called her into her office and revoked her prefect badge and she asked no demanded to know why she was being removed, she had already apologized, but Harry wouldn't forgive her and he was just acting childish and he would get over it. The Lion Head of House just looks at her like she is an idiot and tells her to get out of her office and that she is disappointed and that she was a promising witch, but she squandered it and if she doesn't even realize her wrong doings then she has nothing else to say to her and not to come back. Hermione was pranked just has heavily and muggle born relations with wizards are at an all-time low with her actions so she is attacked much more harshly with the muggle born and muggle-raised wizards and witches who have been taking heat for her actions, making her extremely miserable and hateful towards Harry.

Albus Dumbledore is now hiding in his office after receiving the ass chewings of all ass chewings from McGongall as the portraits in his office watched the scene like it was a tennis match as she screamed at him with her accent full blast, her fists trembling and barely restraining the urge to curse him, turn him into a goat and have the elves make him into a stew, but says how to skin him in cruel and unsavory ways that he would never look at stew, a fork, or a spoon in the same way again. After she finished her tirade she left the office leaving him to his thoughts as Fawkes secretly laughed from all his uncomfortableness and he steamed his well-deserved misery.

He just didn't know how his life was going to get worse.

'Potter is going to pay. If he wasn't needed for the prophecy then I would have left him at the Dursleys. That brat has been nothing but trouble ever since the beginning of the summer.'

The Dursleys were locked up in what dubbed as a 'Freak Prison' and were spitting and cursing the fact that they hadn't drowned Harry who they dub as the freaky little bastard at birth or left him outside to die in the cold when Dumbledore delivered him in a wicker basket.

However, they didn't know that they were hanging themselves with a noose with every curse they gave, but sometimes the guards who had to guard them wanted nothing more than to curse them dead, and had to be restrained from doing so by other. It just raised more respect and awe for the name of Harry James Potter-Black considering he had to spend 10 years with theses things that not worthy of the name of people and still be sane and not revenge-driven like, one megalomaniac we all know and love to hate.

* * *

 **Rewrite Complete: 12/26/2016**

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! Also...I'm Alive, I am Alive! Thank God! Midterms are over! Finally! Regardless, onward to the next chapter! Also, any reason Tonks hates her name? As her name is Nymphadora Tonks, leave out the -adora part, replace the 'a' with an 'o' and it just leaves the word, 'Nympho'.**

 **Seriously, what surprised me as I read the fandom of Harry Potter is that nobody commented on it! Nobody, with what I have read so far. But, still considering her parents, also her looks as endearing and lovely as they are, I am pretty damn sure she would find out when she hit her teen years she find out about that word and become so embarrassed about her name that she would prefer to be called Tonks only. Also, Hermione is not under the control of potions, her pride in her knowledge is overriding her common sense as well as her respect and loyalty in adults and authority figures. Well...with Tonks, that's just my theory, though.**

 **The next chapter will have special guests if you can guess correctly you will get a shout out!**

 **Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	17. Chapter 17

**#Chapter 17#**

* * *

Soon, the holidays arrived and the festive season filled the hollowed halls of Hogwarts with a cheerful atmosphere and students talking about what they were going to do over the break. Harry was one of them, fully intent on relaxing during his vacation and considering that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are publicly shunned, humiliated, and their honor shattered. The trio couldn't be anywhere near him without taking a literal beating.

When it was time for people to go home, students got on the train and Harry could be seen sitting in one of the compartments eating snacks with Hedwig on his shoulder, hooting, barking, and cooing as they conversed.

Neville and Luna watched as Harry conversed with his owl while enjoying the snacks they bought as well, bouncing around several topics. After several hours, the train had finally reached the station. He saw Sirius waving at him with Remus and Amelia. Neville split to meet his grandmother and Luna went to her father, but not without kissing Neville first leaving the young man with a cheery-like blush.

Harry smiled at them and nodded at Remus, who took the less-than-warm welcome in stride. He saw Hermione keep her head down as gossiping pierced through Hermione like stabs, Ron and Ginny met Molly who looked worse for wear. The ex-Weasleys watched Arthur who looked very comfortable as he was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans, a plain shirt under a leather jacket, and brown boots.

The twins walked towards their father with their trunks and he smiled at them and gave them a hug, ignoring the ex-Weasleys, Molly and Ron's angry faces and Ginny's sad looks. Ginny No Name looked at Harry and found him talking and smiling at his godfather and Amelia before they left for Grimmauld's Place.

Ginny sighed before leaving with Molly and her brother, knowing her future was going to be bleak at the best and shit at the worst.

(Harry goes to Sirius over the holidays)

Harry was enjoying his time with Sirius and conversed with Amelia, along with teasing about when are the two about to be hitched. The blushing and the pranks from Sirius with little input from Amelia was worth the results of teasing the two of them.

Remus came to talk to him in private alone to clear the air between the two of them.

[Flashback] In Harry's New Bedroom

Remus stood nervously as Harry sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the nervous werewolf and said, "Anything you want to say, Remus?"

"Yes, and that is to say I'm sorry," Remus said, with his head lowered

"You're sorry..." Harry repeated

"Yes, I haven't been there for you and I let you down repeatedly," Remus responded

Harry didn't reply and Remus took this as a sign to keep going and said, "I should have been there for you growing up or at least when I was teaching at Hogwarts to tell you about my connection with your parents. I can see how you are colder to me and that you don't trust me, also how close I was to Dumbledore-" Remus said

"Wait a minute, _was_?" Harry interrupted

"Yes, was. It took Sirius shouting at me and looking like he was going to bash my head in to get my head on straight and think about what was important," Remus said, remembering Sirius's talking some sense into him

"I...I can understand if you don't want me in your life, but I ask that you please get me one more chance," Remus finished, looking completely remorseful of his past actions

Harry kept his head down and let the silence eat at Remus for a bit, while Remus thought Harry wouldn't forgive him and he was about to leave until Harry said, "Where are you going...Mooney."

Remus turned back and let a small smile lit his face, "I was pissed at your lack of connection with me, but you actually mean your apology and...I can't really deny someone who is truly sorry," Harry said, standing up

Remus wrapped him up in a hug and Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the semi-sobbing man as he still had his cub in his pack and Sirius was listening in from the other side and he left the two alone with a smile.

[Present]

Soon after, Harry warmed up to him, but not without three pranks that were more playful than harmful and after the third one, Remus returned it which made Harry laugh after he stared down Remus for a bit. Making him squirm before finally hugging him, and placed Remus underneath the banner of 'my uncle' in his heart. While Benihime, kept him at a distance but was slightly warming up to him.

Benihime introduced herself to Amelia, Sirius, and Remus who had taken a liking to her as she explained herself to the three adults who were a bit skeptical but they accepted her considering how happy she made Harry.

Harry then took Sirius aside as Benihime talked to Amelia and told him about Benihime in private and how she helped him during childhood. How she sealed away until this summer who finally came back to him when he was at his darkest moment when she forced Voldemort out of his mind before he could crush him.

Sirius then decided he would support Harry's relationship with Benihime considering through his connection with Harry via his godparent to godchild link, he never wanted to feel such overwhelming despair in his pup again and he would be damn if had anything to do with it. And as such he welcomed her into the family with open arms and Amelia and Remus welcomed her just as warmed.

Soon it was time for the three to go to Gringotts Banks and they had a meeting with the leader of the goblins.

[Gringotts Bank]

Harry, Amelia, Sirius, Benihime, and Remus arrived at Gringotts side by side and they bowed in respect to the goblins who either bowed or nodded their head in respect.

Harry and his group were then led to the leader's office to have their private discussion, to be heard only by certain ears.

"Good day, Lord and Lady Potter, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, Madam Bones."

"Good day to you as well, Head Goblin," They replied in turn.

"Take a seat," The goblin leader said, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk

They all five of them took their seats and waited for the meeting to start.

"Now, to start off, Lord Potter has given me information about the oh so apparent Dark Lord Voldemort and how he is more of a threat than before."

Sirius and Amelia immediately glanced at Harry who looked straight ahead at the Head Goblin.

"What is this information, Head Goblin?" Amelia question, wanting nothing more than the bastard to be put down like the rabid dog that he is.

"Apparently Voldemort has created several horcuxes..." The head goblin said, letting his words wash over the group before him.

Sirius hissed in displeasure and anger as he clenched his fists over his armrests on his chair as he tried to calm himself from hearing about that disgusting thing he heard about from his family and Amelia didn't look any better. Harry and Benihime were still as statues and Remus looked confused at his friend.

"Sirius?" He asked and Sirius just sighed and said, "I'm fine."

"So you understand the situation, Lord Black?" The head goblin asked

"Yes, but how many did he make?" Sirius asked

"Apparently more than one..." The Head goblin said, causing Sirius to flinch

"Excuse me, but can someone please tell me what a horcrux is?" Remus said

Sirius looked at his friend and took a deep breath and went to explain, "A horcrux, Remus, is a foul piece of dark magic that if done with a sacrifice of death, it allows the person who uses said horcrux 'eternal life' at the cost of mutilating their own soul."

Remus looked like he was about to be sick and Amelia flinched before looking at Harry and found that he didn't looked bother by it, disgusted yes, but it seems he knew of this information before.

'I'll talk with him later...' Amelia thought, before focusing on the meeting

"So what can we do to make sure this bastard stays dead this time," Remus said, trying to keep a reign on his wolf.

"Well, considering that Lord Potter gave me this," The head goblin pulling out a familiar diary with a hole in it.

"A diary?" Amelia asked

"Tom Riddle's diary to be exact or to a name you are all familiar with, Lord Voldemort's diary," Harry said

Everyone plus the goblins were shocked at that piece of information, "Harry, are you telling me that Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort?" Sirius asked

"Yes. Also, here is another shocker, Lord Voldemort is a half-blood wizard, not a pureblood like people believe. He is the son of a muggle father spelled by love potion by a near-squib of a witch," Harry stated

Everyone was in shock once more, before Sirius broke the silence by bursting out in laughter as he choked out, "The worst Dark Lord in history is a fucking hypocrite, oh, I can't wait to see what my mother's face looks like when she finds out she been worshipping and praising after a half-blood, people she thinks are lower than her own 'pure' station in life."

Sirius finally calmed and said, "Please continue."

"Enjoying yourself?" The head goblin asked Harry

Harry nodded and said, "Alright, now the important thing, how to get rid of them without alerting any Death Eaters."

"As well as crippling their morale would be an extra bonus," Sirius interjected

"Along with their money, supplies, and shelter locations to pick off would be good as well," Remus said, putting his piece in

"All good ideas, but let's start with finding and destroying all the horcruxes first and crippling their morale," The head goblin said

Harry smiled and said, "I can do an interview on the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. It shows Voldemort as a hypocrite and the news cripples his pureblood forces. I want to see the look on Malfoy's face when he finds the leader he's been crooning about over the years is nothing but a half-blood and even lower than I am, considering both my parents were magical."

Sirius snorted and said, "Oh pup, when have you gotten so evil? Have I rubbed off on you that much."

"A bit and my princess helps with that," He said, as Benihime ran fingers through his hair

"Now, onto planning," The head goblin said before the group deviled deeper into their discussion.

When the group finished their planning and left the bank, all sides had smiles on their faces. The goblins went to work on finding the horcruxes and Sirius gave them free reign to check his house for any dark objects.

Later on into their vacation, Harry wanted to visit Kisuke, the one who taught him how to wield Benihime and asked Sirius.

"Who is Kisuke?" He asked

"He's the one who taught me how to wield a sword," Harry replied

"You know how to wield a sword?!" Sirius said shocked

"Princess, if you could?" Harry turned to her and she smiled before glowing and appearing in his hand like a unique sword, nearly causing Sirius' eyes to pop out of his skull.

"That's what you meant by she is a part of your own soul..." He whispered

"So I can I?" Harry said

"Yeah, you can, but I want to come as well."

"You wish to come?" Harry said as Benihime shifted back into her human form

"Yeah," Sirius nodded

"Alright, but when you see him try not to freak out. He has a tendency to pop out of nowhere."

"I have been warned," Sirius said, dramatically

Causing Harry and Benihime to chuckle as they spent the day together, they would visit Kiskue tomorrow.

[Urahara Shop]

A black butterfly with a certain ring echoes throughout the shop as Kisuke looks up and waits for his new visitors.

"Hello Ichigo, Kuchiki-san..." He said, smiling at them

"Urahara..." Rukia replied

"Mr. Hat and Clogs..." Ichigo said

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! The story is alive! I'm so sorry for being late, but I hope this longer chapter helps you forgive me! Also, I needed to rewrite the chapters, all the mistakes were pissing me off. Regardless, the next chapter will get into the start of the horcrux hunt, Harry has an interview with two people and the reaction and fallout of certain people. Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	18. Chapter 18

**#Chapter 18#**

* * *

 _ **Quibbler Interview Between Xenophilius Lovegood and Harry Potter**_

 _Harry shakes Xeno's hand who returns it with a smile and the older man gestures to a comfortable seat in front of him besides the fireplace and Harry takes it._

 _XL: Good day, Lord Potter-Black_

 _HP: Good day, Sir Lovegood_

 _XL: I am very glad you choose to allow me to interview you._

 _HP: It's no problem. I enjoy reading your newspaper ever since your daughter introduced me to it._

 _XL: Really?_

 _HP: Of course, especially considering how you found the crumpled horn snorlack, which people said wasn't real, but it is, considering the little puffball beside me._

 _XL: I'm glad you are one of my paper's frequent readers, then._

 _HP: My pleasure, sir._

 _XL: Now, you wrote to me about the history of the Dark Lord?_

 _HP: Yes, and by the time I finish, you find his name to be easy to disregard._

 _XL: It must be a very interesting story_

 _HP: It starts in my second year._

 _XL: Go on..._

 _HP: The year started off normal, as normal as things in Hogwarts could be,_ however _, that all stopped with the first petrification started. The first one was of Mrs. Norris, Flinch's cat and where the message, 'The Chambers of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' is written in blood._

 _XL: Intriguing, who else were the victims?_

 _HP: Colin Creevey, Nearly Headless Nick, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, and Penelope Clearwater in that same order._

 _XL: Six victims and the school still didn't close down?_

 _HP: The school should have been closed after the first petrification, however, the attacks kept coming, along with my mistreatment during that year as well._

 _XL: Mistreatment?_

 _HP: You know the rumors of being a parseltongue, correct?_

 _XL: Yes, everyone who is anyone knows that being a parseltongue is a signature of a dark wizard._

 _HP: Apparently, I wasn't given such a notice during the second year._

 _XL: What do you mean?_

 _HP: As it was during the first and last ever defense club meeting, I was facing against Malfoy and he summoned a snake where it was slithering towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and it looked as if it was going to bite him and I called for it to stop. Next thing I know, I'm labeled a dark wizard even though I called for the snake to stop and I thought I was speaking English when I was actually speaking Parseltongue. Something I didn't know at the time._

 _XL: My...what happened next?_

 _HP: After the attacks, Ginevra No-Name went missing and apparently she was behind the attacks._

 _XL: Ginevra No Name was behind the attacks?_

 _HP: Yes, but she was under the influence of Voldemort_

 _XL: V-V-The Dark Lord was at Hogwarts?!_

 _HP: Yes, Voldemort has been frequent at Hogwarts during my first year, my second year, and last year._

 _XL: Not third year?_

 _HP: The Dementors replaced Voldemort that year._

 _XL: Dementors?_

 _HP: Yes, Fudge's way of 'protecting' the students and to be seen doing something._

 _XL: You are not a big fan of the minister are you?_

 _HP: I'm not a fan of him considering how he tried to frame Hagrid for the petrifactions and ministry has a black mark because of the way he was treated several decades ago._

 _XL: What do you mean?_

 _HP: Ah, that's the good part of the story and where I met Voldemort in the chambers._

 _XL: You met him face to face?!_

 _HP: Not entirely, more like the form of his younger self. Apparently, he was sealed into a diary which strangely got into the hands of Ginevra No Name and she supposedly been feeding her magic into the diary, giving the wraith strength to overtake her and use Slytherin's monster to attack Muggleborns._

 _XL: I see...How is this possible?! Surely the teachers would realize if something was wrong?_

 _HP: I wouldn't be so sure...After all, you have Dumbledore with his gross negligence towards me along with our supposed history as if he has raised me himself correct?_

 _XL: Right?_

 _HP: Wrong. The only time I remember seeing Albus Dumbledore was at the feast during my first year and I wasn't raised in the magical world, I was raised in the muggle world. I was raised by muggles who could make several death eaters puke._

 _XL: Can you explain that?_

 _HP: Tell me, Mr. Lovegood. Would you ever willing place your daughter in the hands of uncaring, magic-hating muggles or Malfoy Sr.?_

 _XL: Neither...If I had to choose, I would choose Malfoy, but what are you getting at?_

 _HP: Because that was exactly where Dumbledore placed me? In the hands of my so-called caring relatives. They make the Malfoys seem like the perfect Light family and somewhere, even if I not akin to Draco Malfoy's taste would never send him there._

 _XL: I... understand *Shudder* I can't imagine placing my daughter or any child in the hands of magic-hating muggles._

 _HP: As would any witch or wizard, Light or Dark_

 _XL: *nods* Now, your conversation with the Dark Lord?_

 _HP: Ah, yes. I went into the Chambers and I found Ginerva laying on the dirty floor and his wraith appeared behind me. He then bragged about how he twisted No Name around his finger and how she wrote and wrote into the diary._

 _XL: She wrote into a cursed diary?_

 _HP: Apparently so._

 _XL: So, this diary contained the Dark Lord's apparition?_

 _HP: Apparently just a piece of him was placed inside that diary and he used Ginvera to bring himself back to a semi-touchable and seeable form. Voldemort in his bragging glory decided that considering he thought I was going to die at the time to tell me about his past crimes and past._

 _Xeno leaned in closer as if not to miss anything and motioned for him to continue_

 _HP: He explained about his past and his own words, 'filthy, muggle father' and his mother is apparently after some digging is a near squib by the name of Merope Gaunt, of the sad and cursed Gaunt line which has been disowned from Slytherin's family when they cursed Gryffindor's daughter and tried to kill his son. Salazar didn't like that and cast the Gaunt out of family line and purged his blood from leaving them to be driven to madness and their prestige withered with each new generation. Merope wanting to escape her miserable conditions found the wealthy Tom Riddle who she had to ensnare via Love Potion and had his child. However, she was under the delusion that he truly cared for her and stopped giving him the potion, which in turn lead to him deserting her and her having the now named Voldemort in front of the orphanage where he was raised and given the name Tom Maravolo Riddle._

 _XL: The Dark Lord is Tom Maravolo Riddle? He's-_

 _HP: -A half-blood and one lower than several others considering he is one of a near squib and a muggle ensnared by her love potion._

 _XL: Goodness... What a story_

 _HP: Yes...it is_

 _XL: How does Hagrid tie into all of this?_

 _HP: He was framed by Tom Riddle when the Chamber opened several decades ago and Hagrid, a witness to Tom opening the chamber framed him because Hagrid had Aragog, an acromantula which was thought to be one that was petrifying students and the one that killed Myrtle Warren, a Ravenclaw who is now a ghost who haunts the bathrooms of Hogwarts. She goes by the name of moaning Myrtle._

 _XL: Why didn't anyone question her ghost?_

 _HP: Who knows? If they did, Voldemort probably wouldn't have been a problem if they caught him, but no...She was never questioned and therefore Riddle got away with murder, framed an innocent student, crippling his future, and went off to be the monster everyone loves to fear and hate today._

 _XL: How did you deal with the monster and what is the monster in the Chamber?_

 _HP: Slytherin's monster is a Basilisk, hidden for decades and it was supposed to serve as one of the school's protectors, however, Voldemort drove the creature insane and have petrifying the students. I went down there to save Ginevra and I finished off the Basilisk with a stab through its' mouth with Gryffindor's sword. I was bitten, but I am still alive and well thanks to Fawkes' help._

 _Harry rolled up his sleeve to show the mark of where the fang stabbed into his arm._

 _XL: Goodness..._

 _Harry smiled, raised his wand, lighting the tip of it and said, "I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear that everything I told you in this interview is the truth. So mote it be." A flash of light indicated that the oath has been taken and to show off a bit, Harry raised his arm once more and called out, "Expecto patronum!"_

 _A bright white stag jumped out of the wand and pranced around the room, looking for any sign of danger. However seeing none, walked back to Harry and he placed his hand on the stag's head, before disappearing completely._

 _XL: Amazing...Also, there was a rumor that you did this during your third year?_

 _HP: Yes, the dementors had a negative effect on me and so the defensive teacher, who was Remus Lupin at the time taught me how to protect myself against them and I finally finished the spell before the end of my third year._

 _XL: Most impressive. Thank Lord Potter-Black for allowing me to interview you._

 _HP: Please, call me Harry and it is my pleasure to do so. Especially considering that your paper tells the truth, so keep doing what you are doing._

 _XL: Then you can call me Xeno and also thank you for helping my daughter._

 _HP: It's fine. Although Chang and her posse need to keep their hands to themselves. What type of girl steals a photo another's girl late mother for cheap laughs?_

 _XL: Girls infected by the vicious Magna-on, the creature that tells people to do bad things_

 _HP: I see it would certainly explain her behavior, regardless, I thank you for coming to interview me._

 _XL: Anytime, Harry._

 _After that, the pair shook hands and Harry left and the interview cut out from there._

* * *

 _ **Daily Prophet Interview Between Rafa Apollo and Harry Potter**_

 _Harry walks into the meeting room and sees a black-haired woman waving him over to her._

 _RA: Good day, Lord Potter-Black_

 _HP: Good day, Lady Apollo. How are you today?_

 _RA: I am just peachy, considering you allowed me to interview you for the Daily Prophet, but there is one thing that puzzles me. Why did you choose me, instead of an experienced reporter?_

 _HP: Because, my dear lady. Most of the reporters at your newspaper have slandered me in the past and you are one of the few that have not and I found that you have great potential become a much better reporter than most of your co-workers._

 _RA: You truly believe so?_

 _HP: I know so, especially considering how you write for starters. Harry gestured to her lightning blue quill, making her blush._

 _Harry gestured to her lightning blue quill, making her blush._

 _RA: I never liked using Quick Notes Quills, they ruin the story and they cause more trouble then what they are worth._

 _HP: Very true, good to know._

 _Rafa was about to start asking questions, Harry gestured for her to be silent and quickly brought out his wand to where he pointed it at the clock, casting a revealing spell and a feminine grunt rang out._

 _A woman with curled blonde hair, long pointed nails that are painted scarlet, an acid green tight form-fitting dress, and tall heels._

 _RA: Skeeter?_

 _HP: So Rita, you just couldn't stay away, could you?_

 _RA: How did you know she was here?_

 _HP: I felt her stare on my back before, it's very unpleasant and so when I recognized it, I cast a revealing charm._

 _RA: I see... Wait a minute. You said you felt her stare on your back before, does this mean she has been doing this regularly?_

 _HP: Apparently so, considering the stories she creates seem to have little truth within her stories that is just stretched beyond imagination._

 _RA: So, she is an animagus, then?_

 _HP: Yes, her form is a beetle, which she used to sneak upon private conversations and expose them to the world._

 _RA: She probably has many enemies, now..._

 _HP: Wouldn't you if you exposed private conversations for your own benefit?_

 _RA: Touche..._

 _Rita slowly got up, brushing off her dress and looked at Harry, sitting in his chair, pulling out a note and quick notes quill and said, "Hello Lord Potter-Gak!"_

 _Harry stunned her and then called for the Aurors to drag her out of the room and spelled the room shut so there would be no more interruptions._

 _RA: Quick and efficient, just the way I like things. Don't you, Lord Potter-Black?_

 _HP: Don't most people prefer it that way?_

 _RA: True. But's let us get to the matter at hand. I have several questions for you and if would please answer them to the best of your abilities?_

 _HP: Of course._

 _RA: How did you feel about Albus Dumbledore's betrayal of you?_

 _HP: I was shocked at first, considering that the man that supposed to be the supposed leader of light do this, especially to one he considered so important. Especially, him stealing from my vaults, and sealing my parents will._

 _RA: He sealed your parents will?!_

 _HP: It was to make sure I was out of the way so he could do what he wanted with my money as he proclaimed himself as my magical guardian._

 _RA: What about the Molly, Ginvera, Ronald No Names, and Hermione Granger? How did their betrayal affect you?_

 _HP: It hurt me very much. I was shocked and saddened at seeing them spying on me for something as cheap as money and I would have willingly given them anything if they just had asked. They had to go behind my back, steal from me, and spy on me. I count that as a betrayal of the highest order right next to Pettigrew who sold out my parents for his own safety, damning myself to my relatives, sending my godfather to hell, and my honorary uncle to years of loneliness._

 _RA: That's terrible..._

 _HP: It is, however, my godfather is free and Pettigrew is being hunted as we speak_

 _RA: If you could talk to him, what would you say?_

 _HP: I would ask him why did he betray my parents and practically three-lifetime friendships with people would have died to protect him? But, I know I won't get a good answer._

 _RA: What do you mean by that?_

 _HP: His animagus form is a rat missing a toe and considering how he is able to betray the people who stood by him so easily, then it apparently means he doesn't give a shit about anything other than his own safety. All I care about is for him to have a date with a dementor or be tossed through the veil._

 _RA: Some would say that is a bit harsh._

 _HP: Others would say it is justified, regardless, I spent the summer bettering myself. I couldn't allow myself to be held down my their betrayals._

 _RA: I can see...Can I see some examples of your training?_

 _HP: I'm sorry, but it more defensive and offensive for the death eaters._

 _RA: Regardless of your training, another thing to ask you for is your girlfriend or lover if you prefer. What is her story?_

 _HP: I met her in the midst of bettering myself through training, she helped me and our relationship grew from there._

 _RA: Some people have heard you call her a princess? Is this true?_

 _HP: She's my princess, though she was tucked away in a different place._

 _RA: She is not of British origin?_

 _HP: She is...she was born here but was raised elsewhere and she helped me trained with my magic and offensive techniques._

 _RA: The results of your training is stunning if I can say so?_

 _HP: You can and thank you._

 _RA: People have been saying that you have been around Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood._

 _HP: What of it?_

 _RA: Are they the new golden trio?_

 _HP: No. I never liked that name anyway, they are my friends, they helped me and stood by me over the summer._

 _RA: Are planning on adding more people to this circle of friends of yours?_

 _HP: I would, but the mistreatment from last year is still fresh on my mind. After all, tell me, my dear Lady, would you wish to be friends with someone who is so willing to believe rumors floating around the castle and trash you like yesterday's newspaper at the drop of a hat?_

 _RA:...No. I'm afraid to say I wouldn't._

 _HP: Is there anything else you want to ask me of?_

 _RA: Yes, what do you think of these death eater attacks?_

 _HP: I think they are pathetic and vile._

 _RA: How so?_

 _HP: Because they prey on innocent people who haven't done anything to them. They go to crowded areas and shoot off killing curse and dark marks like candy._

 _RA: What should be done?_

 _HP: What should be done is that the people of Britain need to stand up for once._

 _RA: But...you are the Boy-who-lived?_

 _HP: Tell me, Lady Apollo, would you send a child to face the Darkest Lord of the century._

 _RA: Never!_

 _HP: Then why did you place me on a pedestal?_

 _RA: What do you mean?_

 _HP: Ever since I have been into the magical world I have been subjected to people thinking I can do things with a snap of my fingers and if I don't then I am labeled a failure. I have faced a mountain troll, a possessed teacher, a teacher trying to erase my mind, a Basilisk, a pack of dementors, a werewolf, the real traitor to my parents, myself, and my godfather, most of the community of Hogwarts cursing and spitting at me thinking I am a cheat and having to face a Dragon, nearly drowning, cursed, and witnessed the death of a man who I considered a brother at the hands of the Voldemort. Do you really think any person who had to go through everything I just listed would want to stay and fight? Along with the limited resources, I have at hand at the time._

 _RA: ... ... I can see your point Lord Potter-Black, but how?_

 _HP: My dear lady, tell me, you have two working legs don't you?_

 _RA: Yes?_

 _HP: You are able to use your wand to your benefit are you not?_

 _RA: Correct...?_

 _HP: Then why don't you fight?_

 _RA: You wish for the citizens of Britain to fight for the light?_

 _HP: No._

 _RA: What?!_

 _HP: I don't want you to fight for the light, nor do I want you to fight for the dark. I want you to fight for yourselves._

 _RA: How can we do that? They use deadly force!_

 _HP: But you the civilians outnumber them by the hundreds._

 _RA: Wha-?_

 _HP: They wear masks to hide their faces, which signals that they are cowards and they know that they wouldn't do this if they didn't have their Dark Lord backing them up. They attack the public knowing that they will not have any opposers and they feed on the fear the public gives off on the name._

 _RA: They use our fear?_

 _HP: Yes, if you take that away then they have nothing but the spells they know. Only a few are the real problem along with the Dark Lord, however, most are brutes that can only attack if they have prey that is scared or weaker than them._

 _RA: So what should we do then?_

 _HP: I have a question for wizarding Britain. Tell me, citizens. Are you willing to bow your heads like dogs to those that can't even show you their own faces? How they have to hide and cower in the face of their lord and use his name to rape and pillage like vandals and get off on your misery. Tell me, why do you take this abuse? Are you willing to subjugate yourself and your loved ones? Are willing to be walked on by people who want to kill you and you are supposed to lay on the ground and take it. Are you going to give them your wives, your husbands, your children, your grandchildren to that snake-faced bastard and his pathetic cohorts that can't even show their own faces? Are you witches and wizards or are you just puppies and kittens, unwilling to do anything. I am not telling you to be like me, to take a dive in front of a killing curse, but I am asking you. Are you just going to sit there on your asses and do nothing as they rip your loved ones away from you?_

 _RA: Thank you, Lord Potter, for your message. You have given me and many others in wizarding Britain a lot to think about._

 _HP: Of course. Anytime Lady Apollo._

 _Harry then leaves in a flash, leaving Rafa in a state of shocked awe._

 _RA: Well, wizarding Britain, what is your next move? Are we witches and wizards or are we puppies and kittens?_

 _This is Rafa Apollo, signing off._

* * *

The next day...

This day would be known in history as the day that people finally started to think for themselves ever since Dumbledore started to bring his 'light' influence into the Britain's political world. The second the newspapers of both the Quibbler and Daily Prophet hit people's breakfast tables the amount of outrage the country felt would have scared even the Americas.

The people were calling for Dumbledore's head to be put on a platter, people were thinking of the safety of their families and loved ones and didn't like the way they have been handling things over the years. They weren't going to take the ass-fucking from the Death eaters like they did in the past war and wouldn't keep doing it for this one.

Harry Potter was right if he could stand up to a madman who killed his parents, why couldn't they. If a boy that wasn't even raised in the magical world could stand up to the madman and take shit for saying that something is wrong and warn people they why couldn't they? They were not going to take the abuse anymore, they were going to take shit from someone in a skull mask.

The Malfoys were in a rage along with more prominent death eater family that have bowed to this thing called Voldemort who is even lower on the scale of Harry Bloody Potter. His mother may have been a 'mudblood' in their eyes, but hell she could easily back up her magical power with her smarts and wits and James Potter was no slouch either. While their leader the one they bowed too, given hundreds of thousands of gallons too, kissed his robes, and been tortured under is a whelp of a near squib and a muggle ensnared by her love potion.

Draco had to restrain himself from smashing his head on his breakfast table as he recalled Potter's words on the train.

' _Tut, tut, Draco. You should never say things like that. You might not wake up. Besides, you show what your last name implies and it fits perfectly for someone like you and I can't wait to see your world crumble around you while I laugh at your misery. Now leave little ferret. Before you annoy me enough that I just barely leave enough of you to put in a matchbox to give to your mother.'_

'Curse you, Potter. Curse you to hell...' Draco inwardly snarled

Lucius was nervous beyond anything as he wished this paper was nothing but a horrible nightmare, but no matter how much he wished, the paper was staring at him in the face, Potter's slightly mocking half-smile glaring at him as if he dared him to destroy the newspaper.

'Who is going to give the news to that bastard...' Lucius thought before he came up with a solution.

"Pippy!"

A pop appeared beside him and a house elf, bowed her head and said, "Youse called for Pippy?"

Lucius folded the newspapers and handed them to the house elf and ordered her to give them to the Dark Lord.

The house elf nodded and popped away. A few minutes later, high-pitched screaming arose from the dark corridors of the Malfoy mansion.

'Before a house elf, then me.' Lucius thought passively, as he ordered another house elf to give him his old, vintage firewhiskey and leave it on the table.

He placed the bottle on the table and Narcissa and Draco took glasses of it and downed it, in one gulp knowing that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Weasleys, Fred, George, Charlie, William (Bill), Percy (who came back after receiving an ass-chewing from his father about respecting family), and Arthur were laughing their asses off from their perspective castle. The six men were lounging in the living area of the castle and Percy humbled by his father was welcomed back, after each of his brothers took a shot at him.

Percy decided that getting pranked mercilessly by his brothers and father to come back was well-worth and he was going to apologize to Harry Potter whenever he got the chance to do so. If he could do this much chaos with just an interview, he didn't want to be on the other end of his wand in a dual, he was sure to lose.

Even the Ex-Weasleys who were living in the Prewitt household by her reluctant mother who gave them a place to stay, they were still No names as Charlie was head of the household and refused to give his mother and ex-siblings his last name.

They found silvers of joy during this holiday considering how the dark must feel and the history of Voldemort.

* * *

Sirius was laughing with Remus over the genius of their pup/cub.

"He really his mother's son," Remus said, wiping tears from his eyes

"With his father's viciousness," Sirius added as he raised his drink to his friend

Remus raised his own,"True, very true."

The pair drank in celebration as they planned on giving Harry something special as they re-read the interview, loving how their pup/cub took charge in the interview.

* * *

Amelia had to hide a smirk Sirius would be proud of when Fudge stumbled into her office, sweating like a pig as he clutched both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet in his hands.

The ministry was in chaos and those that were in Harry's corner were glad they chose to back to the young man, those who chose Dumbledore were confused as if they couldn't believe their leader had done this to a boy he was supposed to be taking care of. Lastly, those who supported the dark lord suddenly found themselves either glad they didn't allow them to be marked in fear of being caught or cursing the fact they had that brand on their arm.

* * *

Pettigrew knew from the second he saw the dead house elf and the read the slightly bloody remains of the newspaper, his life was over. He just couldn't up and leave, he would be tortured and this time would not make it out alive.

'Why did I betray James and Lily?' Pettigrew thought for the millionth time in the past hour.

Oh yeah, that's right he is rat only out for himself and he wanted to live.

* * *

Hermione read what was on the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet and couldn't believe what she was reading.

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening!' Hermione thought to herself as she was trying to convince someone else.

She re-read the newspaper, but nothing would change, everything was perfectly concise and neatly printed with Harry smirking at the reader and Hermione hated him for it.

'Why? Why Harry? If you just followed Dumbledore's advice you wouldn't have to do this. You should know better and when this blows up in your face, your actual friends will be there for you...after we tell you we've told you so,' Hermione thought with conviction.

However, before she could start to write a letter her mother called her downstairs and Hermione came down and saw both her parents looking at her with a strange look she didn't recognize.

"What is this about?"

"Sit down, Hermione," Her mother said, pointing to chair.

Hermione did what she was told and waited for her parents to start speaking.

"You know Hermione, apparently this school has been nothing but trouble. I don't even recognize my own daughter anymore."

"Wha-"

"No. No talking until we finish, now this bank from magical world wrote a letter to us and we are going to have a discussion right now and this will determine whether or not you have a place with us at home next year or whether we fully disown you outright," Her father snapped, causing Hermione to winch.

'Oh, Merlin...' Hermione thought with a gulp.

* * *

Dumbledore was in a steaming rage as he destroyed all of his nicknacks and settled down in his chair before with a wave of his wand, everything reassembled into their rightful places and states. However, several bookcases and items on his desk started to glow before they disappeared completely, leaving the office nearly empty and Fawkes left on his flight before Dumbledore could go on another rampage.

Good thing he did too, considering the scream Dumbledore let out would shock a soul out of a dementor.

Dumbledore looked at his destroyed desk and his wand tip glowing red, the air was made heavy with magic as he looked at the ashes of the newspaper that landed on his desk in the morning.

'Dammit, this is not supposed to happen!' He snarled

* * *

The goblins smirked at the young Potter's way with words as they read the newspaper and then got to make headways and they already got a head start of Voldemort considering they have his old diary and the soul piece from Harry's scar that kept in a container which could lead them to others.

Their first stop would be Grimmauld's place and then afterward, they would work their way around Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius, Harry, Benihime in her sealed state arrive at Kisuke's candy store.

"Be wary Sirius..." Harry said

"I know."

The two men enter and ringing the bell, Kisuke calls out, "I'm in the back!"

Harry walks in and sees Kisuke with a girl with black hair that is shorter than the tall and lanky boy with spiky orange hair.

"You didn't tell me you had visitors. I would have come back later," Harry said to Kisuke.

"Nah, besides I still need to scare your godfather with my signature trick."

"Be careful, he could spell you?"

"I'll be fine, also these are two of my favorite customers!"

"You mean the girl that looks like she needs her latest sweets fix and the poor boyfriend that has to come with her or he's banned to forever sleep on the couch?" Harry asked, causing the three people in the room to do a spit take and Sirius' laughter could be heard from outside the room.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo spat out, a light blush appearing on his face

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rukia said, a blush overtaking her entire face

"Whatever floats your boat, but be wary, the river of De Nile is very long and painstaking."

"Ha. Ha. Funny. And who are you?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore the cackling laughter of his inner hollow.

"The name is Harry Potter and it's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! It has been two months! I'm so sorry! I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter will be on Hermione, more on the Horcrux hunt with the goblins, and Harry meets both Ichigo and Rukia. I am really sorry for making you wait! I have over 200 reviews, I'm so happy with over 600 favorites with over 700 followings, 96,615 views, and 9 communities who added this story their community group. I love it! You all kick ass!**

 **17 reviews! Thank you!**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you! You are awesome!**

 **god of all: I will! & Thanks! **

**oneoddtodd: Thanks!**

 **buterflypuss: Thanks!**

 **desdelor97: Thank you!**

 **HolyKnight5: Urahara and Benihime still have their companionship is more like friends with benefits. There are two Benihime's it is the same situation with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Sojiro Kusaka with their soul cutters. Except Urahara's princes has black hair instead of the scarlet like Harry's.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you!**

 **god of all: Thank you!**

 **Alex2909: The timeline is between the Tale of the Lost Agent and the Quincy Blood War**

 **Hikari Nova: I know...sorry...**

 **gandalf da black: Sweet name... I know, it will be in the next chapter! Which won't be as long a wait as this one was.**

 **Scififan33: Thanks! I love your review. Hermione is clinging to Dumbledore and she going to have her ass put on her plate by her parents we will see more of her in the next chapter. I will show more Luna in the upcoming chapters. I love that Sirius is free and Remus is firmly in Harry's corner. Voldemort using his inner circle's blood will come back to haunt him as now the information is spread everywhere. The regret will set in soon enough in the upcoming chapters.**

 **FreeTraderBeowolf: I appreciate your review and I am glad you like my plot and Harry will have challenges in the next few chapters! Also, I needed to peel away the weaker ranks of the Death eaters, first. He will face death eaters that can actually give him a fight, but that is for later. Soon enough, but later. Thank you, I'm glad you like the mind scenes. They wouldn't survive against a soul cutter, especially someone like Benihime and others on her level.**

 **DarkLord0012: Thanks!**

 **Bananabella: Thank you.**

 **Daozang: I know, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Thank you, all of you!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	19. Chapter 19

**#Chapter 19#**

* * *

 _'Why? Why Harry? If you just followed Dumbledore's advice you wouldn't have to do this. You should know better and when this blows up in your face, your actual friends will be there for you...after we tell you we've told you so,' Hermione thought with conviction._

 _However, before she could start to write a letter her mother called her downstairs and Hermione came down and saw both her parents looking at her with a strange look she didn't recognize._

 _"What is this about?"_

 _"Sit down, Hermione," Her mother said, pointing to the chair in front of them._

 _Hermione did what she was told and waited for her parents to start speaking._

 _"You know Hermione, apparently this school has been nothing but trouble. I don't even recognize my own daughter anymore."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"No. No talking until we finish, now this bank from the magical world wrote a letter to us and we are going to have a discussion right now and this will determine whether or not you have a place with us at home next year or whether we fully disown you outright," Her father snapped, causing Hermione to flinch._

 _'Oh, Merlin...' Hermione thought with a gulp._

[Present]

"What letter did you receive?" Hermione asked

Her mother hands her the letter and Hermione read it and turns paler and paler as read each line and by the time she finished she looked like she was about to faint any second.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

 _My name is Griphook, the banker in charge of handling Lord Harry James Potter's finances and I have found many unwanted withdrawals from Lord Potter's account by several people and your daughter is one of the miscreants. As she has taken out many aged books belonging to the Potter family which are heirlooms and a large sum of money which needs to be repaid. The total amount of money that she had withdrawal from Lord Potter's holdings are 100,000 gallons, 57,000 sickles, and 7,432 knuts. The total amount of the money she had taken in the amount of normal coinage would conveniently add up to 1,725,000 pounds, not taking into account the fifteen novels she had taken as well._ _The novels she had taken from the Potter vault need to be returned immediately with no damages or else we will repose your house. You should probably be wondering how a set of books be worth so much that it could repose your house, all the books that she had taken are family heirlooms passed down from nearly a millennia and a half of family history. If the books are damaged or destroyed in any way, your house will be immediately reposed and all of your family and its' members will be forced to work off for the rest of your days and your next generation and this will continue until you repay your debt to Lord Potter with your blood._

 _If you wish to converse to discuss the terms of this, then please write down the following response, 'I wish to speak to Lord Potter's bank manager, Griphook.'_

 _Have a nice day._

Hermione was slightly trembling as the letter slipped through her fingers, landing on the table.

She lowered her head to look on the table and muttered, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Excuse you, Hermione? Your mother and I didn't hear you?" Her father replied, glaring holes into her daughter

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Harry's holdings were under the control of Albus Dumbledore and I was given his permission to take out whatever I needed."

"What could you need that we couldn't have obtained for you, Hemione? What in the hell compelled you to do this?" Her mother asked

"You wouldn't understand..." She said, keeping her head down

Her mother slammed her fist on the table causing Hermione to violently flinch.

"Don't bullshit us, Hermione Jane Granger! We are your parents! You may say we do not understand and you are right, we don't."

"What?" Hermione and her father said at the same time looking at the woman.

Her mother stood up straight and glared into Hermione, "We don't understand why our smart daughter would something this disgusting, haven't we taught you morals? Hermione, is you being in the magical world crippled our teachings that much?"

"No! I am still your daughter!" Hermione exclaimed

"Not with this letter, detailing your withdrawals from your friend's bank vault you aren't."

"He's not my friend," Hermione said

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Her father asked

"He's dangerous, Dad. He's very dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed

"Tell us, then," Her mother asked

Hermione took a deep breath and explained what she thought of Harry. Starting at actually meeting him after saving her with Ron during their first year. Dumbledore calling her to his office and ordering her to spy on Harry and that she would be paid for her services. The trails she helped put Harry through, the snake incident, explanation of Parseltongue, the third year of being petrified and then during my fourth year, the entire school turning on him and how he needs to be the hero that Britain needs and finally how he has been rebelling against Albus' plans.

The two parents sat in silence as Hermione panted from her explanation and the kitchen was silent until her father broke it, "You bring up good points, Hermione..."

Hermione looked happy, seeing her parents were finally starting to see the light, just as Albus said they would.

"...but that still does not explain why you would take money from under the nose of someone who is so dangerous... Tell the both of us, what compelled you to take such a drastic measure?"

Hermione realized that she was caught in a trap, she couldn't think of anything that could work in her favor.

"You cannot think of anything, can you?" Her mother asked

Hermione didn't bother responding as she kept her head down.

"Regardless of your beef with Mr. Potter, who has stood by you since the beginning, we are going to the bank because you are not costing us our house or our practice we have worked our entire lives for. Now, you will get yourself organized and get the books that you have taken from your friend without his permission before we go."

"I can't do that, father."

"And why ever not?"

"Because I gave them Professor Dumbledore..." She squeaked

Both parents shook their heads at Hermione and it was the worst feeling in the world to her as she could feel their disappointment as if it was a thick noose wrapped around her neck and it just kept pulling her up, slowly draining her of everything she had left leaving nothing but an empty shell.

Her parents didn't look at her as they wrote the statement they were told to write if they wanted to meet Griphook.

[Gringotts Bank]

The Granger family then felt a tug around their navels and the family landed in Gringotts in a heap as a goblin stood before them.

"Would you be the Granger family?" He said, staring at the family trying to right themselves from their embarrassing landing.

Hermione's father bowed to the shorter man and said, "Yes, we are. Would be Griphook, sir?"

"Yes, that is me. Now, if could please follow me," The goblin said, turning around and walked towards his office as the Granger family followed after him.

Griphook led them to his office where he sat in his chair as three chairs were placed in front of his desk and Griphook took a seat behind his desk and stared at the family with his beady eyes.

"I am certain that you all have read my letter?" Griphook said, starting off the conversation

"Yes, we have and we have read what our daughter has done and we came here to discuss what should we do now," Hermione's mother said

Griphook looked at the two sad and very disappointed parents and Hermione just kept her head down, looking at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

Griphook said, "Your daughter has to be punished for what she has done, the good news is that most of the money she had taken was resting in her vault and she only spent 1% of its' entire amount, the bad news is, that the books that belong to Lord Potter need to be returned."

"How many money did she spent in British pounds?"

"She spent $1,752 dollars in British pounds," Griphook said

"And how much are the books she took from Mr. Potter?" Her mother asked

"All of those 15 books she took from Lord Potter's vault are a part of his family history and six of them are hundreds of years old and the others are passed down from the father to the heir of the family."

Hermione's father clenched his fists as he couldn't even look at his daughter, "There is no amount of money to paid for any of those books, is there?"

Causing Hermione to look at her father along with her mother.

"What gives you that idea?" Griphook asked

"My side of the family has a book that was passed down to every child from the father or mother."

"Any nothing could replace it, could it?" Griphook replied

"No, no amount of money could replace that amount of history is my family and my family is only a couple of hundreds of years. Mr. Potter's history reached a nearly a millennia, so that makes it many times more valuable."

Griphook nodded in agreement as Hermione's mother asked, "So what do we do now?"

"She can keep the money but you have to repay the 1.7 million dollars or you can return the rest of the gallons she had not spent and return it to Lord Potter and she could do one of two things."

"And those two things are?" Her father asked

"She would have to have her head shaved and bare the mark of the betrayer for sins against a most ancient and noble family along with formally apologizing to Lord Potter."

"Never, he owes me for all the times I put myself in danger to help him and how I got petrified by the Basilisk," Hermione growled, thinking her parents would agree with her.

Her mother stands up with a glare towards their daughter and motions for her husband to stand up, to which he does as Hermione looks at her parents in surprise.

"Where are you doing?" Hermione asked, softly

"We will not save you from the mess of your own making, Hermione. You are disowned," Her mother said, glaring at her

Hermione looked at her parents in shock as she felt an icy hand squeeze her heart.

"Mr. Griphook, we will pay for the money she had spent and we ask that all the money she had taken to be placed back into Mr. Potter's bank vault with our sincere apologies," Her father said

"It will be done, but what about your daughter?" Griphook said, to the frozen girl

"This girl is not our daughter, considering she would do this to a boy who even saved her and watched out for her," Her mother said, her tone heavy with disappointment

"You are just going to leave me?!" Hermione said, snapping out of her shock

"Yes, do not bother to contact us until you have that boy's forgiveness and considering you prostituted yourself for books and money that wasn't yours, it should be simple for you to do it for another reason. The goblins will decide your punishment, we want no part of it," Her father said, speaking for his wife

The two parents leave the office with a bow towards Griphook and left without a backward glance towards Hermione who had tears fill her eyes.

"Now, Mrs. No Name, you are going to be lead by the goblin guards outside to discuss the terms of your punishment."

Hermione was taken to a cold room where she was restrained as she was silent from her parents leaving her to the goblins. A goblin walked into the room with a cart filled with supplies needed for her punishment.

The goblin took the scissors and started to cut Hermione's hair until it was nothing but a buzzcut and then after that, he covered Hermione's head in shaving cream and got out a sharpened razor blade that shined in the low light of the room and he carefully shaved the rest of Hermione's hair and then finished by dumping water on her head, cleaning her of the shaving cream.

Hermione sputtered and shook from the cold water and then she was forcefully shoved out of the chair and dragged to another room where three goblins were waiting, two were standing on both sides of her chair and the other was manning an iron that was resting in a pile of hot coals.

The goblins then forced her to sit in the chair and made sure she couldn't move from her position as the goblin finally took out the iron that hissed with a sizzling heat as it as directed near her head and the goblin on the left her, turned her head to the side and held it still so the goblin could press the iron into Hermione's face, ignoring her screams as the goblins disfigured her face.

After what seemed like hours, the goblin finally removed the iron from her flesh, as Hermione let tears run down her face as the scent of her own burnt flesh made her nauseous and she fell unconscious from the entire situation taking too much of a toll on her mind.

Hermione would wake up three hours later in a cold bare thread room with a simple mattress and a blanket for cover and she touched her head, making her pale as she touched her entire head and found out that everything that had happened was real and she was all alone.

A goblin entered the room and found her to be awake but in shock.

"So, you are awake."

"Where am I?" Hermione said, softly

"You are in your new home," The goblin said, neutrally

"New home? Yes, after all, your parents have disowned you, haven't they?"

Hermione suddenly remembered everything and started to cry, but the goblin ignored her tears and told her, "Considering that you are a betrayer and how you have stolen from someone you owe a life debt to, you are scheduled to repay everything you owe."

"But my parents paid for the sum of what I spent from my earnings!" Hermione said

The goblin plainly looked at her, causing her to gulp, "Earnings, huh? Stolen money from someone you owe your life to is your earnings? No wonder you are now all alone. Regardless, your parents have paid for the money you spent. **_NOT_** the books you need to return and have given to Dumbledore and so you will paying for those books until you can get them back."

"Wait!" Hermione said, to the goblin who was about to leave

"What is it?" He said, not turning around to look at her

"What if I can get Harry to forgive me?" Hermione said as the goblin turned around to face the shaved girl.

"You expect Lord Potter to forgive you, not going to happen."

"You are not willing to take that bet?" Hermione asked

"Very well, if you can get Lord Potter to forgive you of his own violation and if you get any outside help you instantly lose and your body is forfeit."

"If I get him to forgive me then you will remove this mark from my cheek," She growled

"Fine, but if you lose then you are to service my people for the rest of your days and your education at Hogwarts is forfeit."

"Deal," Hermione said, knowing she had some planning to do

"Very well, now get moving."

"What?" She said in shock

"You didn't think, you would be here resting all day, did you? It is your job to repay your debt to Lord Potter and now you can do that by working in the dragon stables, cleaning up after them."

Hermione lowered her head and moved to follow the goblin to do her job, she was going to give Harry hell for this.

* * *

[Grimmauld's Place #12]

A team of goblins arrived after knocking on the door and Remus invited them in, ignoring the screeching portrait that Remus quickly puts a silencing spell on, much to the relief of everyone in the room.

There are seven horcruxes, One inside of Harry's scar, the Hufflepuff cup, Salazar's locket, Rowena's diadem, Tom Riddle's diary, Nagini, and finally Marvolo Gaunt's ring.

Those that are destroyed is the one inside of Tom Riddle's diary, and the other that is taken away from its' container, to be used as a tracker for the rest of the horcruxes to destroy them.

"Where is Lord Black?" The lead goblin asked Remus

"He is on an outing with Harry, but he has given you the right to explore the house to find any horcruxes," Remus explained

The goblin nodded and then ordered his team to move out to explore the house and then finally one of the goblins found Salazar's locket, but that angered a very ugly elf who was livid at the audacity of the goblin touching his master's things.

Before Kreacher could start screaming and babbling about his master, Remus sent out a stunning spell towards the hysterical elf and the goblins showed the locket to Remus and said he would send word to Sirius about the locket and asked them how they were going to destroy the horcrux.

The lead goblin smiled and said, "We have our ways."

Remus nodded and took the explanation in stride as the goblins then returned back to the bank.

In a sealing room, Salazar's locket was sealed inside a protective barrier to protect the curse breakers who worked for hours to seal the soul piece into an animal that they killed and the soul piece shattered into pieces with a screeching wail.

While the curse breakers took a break from battling against Voldemort's soul piece, the goblins who were in charge of hunting for the Dark Lord's soul piece found that their tracker was glowing brightly, a signal that a horcrux was near.

The team went about searching through several vaults and found that the tracker would shine the brightest when it was held in front of the Lestrange vault.

"We found our next horcrux," The lead goblin said with a smile

The group soon found the horcrux and it being Helga Hufflepuff's cup and considering that it was in the vault of the Lestrange family, all of their family fortune was now belonged to Gringotts.

The Goblin King smiled at the report his goblins gave him concerning Harry Potter's request and how he hadn't been amused this much in a long time and wondered what else the young lord had in store for the magical world.

* * *

[Urahara Candy Store]

 _"You didn't tell me you had visitors. I would have come back later," Harry said to Kisuke_

 _"Nah, besides I still need to scare your godfather with my signature trick," Kisuke said with his fan covering his mouth_

 _"Be careful, he could spell you, you know?" Harry replied with a plain look_

 _"I'll be fine, also these are two of my favorite customers!" Kisuke said, waving off his concerns as he directed his fan to a young man and woman._

 _"You mean the girl that looks like she needs her latest sweets fix and the poor boyfriend that has to come with her or he's banned to forever sleep on the couch?" Harry asked, causing the three people in the room to do a spit take as Sirius' laughter could be heard from outside the room._

 _"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo spat out, a light blush appearing on his face_

 _"He's not my boyfriend!" Rukia said, a blush overtaking her entire face_

 _"Whatever floats your boat, but be wary, the river of De Nile is very long and painstaking," Harry teased_

 _"Ha. Ha. Funny. And who are you?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore the cackling laughter of his inner hollow, inwardly sighing knowing that Hichigo would not let this go._

 _"The name is Harry Potter and it is nice to meet you all," Harry said, introducing himself_

[Present]

"Harry Potter?" Rukia asked, thinking she heard that name 'Potter' before

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said, nodding his head

And then a scream pierced the awkward silence and the light-hearted laughter came from behind the doors, caused Harry to laugh.

"Who was that?" Rukia asked

"The girly scream belongs to my dog father," Harry snickered

"My scream is not girly! It was the birds outside!" Sirius yelled in his defense

"Sure it is, Sirius, sure it is!" Harry yelled back, chuckling at the grumblings of his godfather.

"'Dogfather?'" Ichigo asked

"A pun on the word godfather. He's more of a horny mutt that humps the nearest leg of the cutest woman near him," Harry explained

"I resent that accusation, dear godson," Sirius said, entering the room where the three were resting in with Kisuke right behind him.

"Huh, so I disregard the special newspaper Amelia lays out for you?" Harry asked

"You are just begging for a war, aren't you?" Sirius said

"Maybe, but you will lose, like last time," Harry smirked

"You have the won the battle, dear godson, but not the war. It is 4-4."

"And I will win, once again."

"You can try, but you will fail," Sirius smirked

The pair laughed and then Benihime inside her scabbard flashed twice, signaling that she wanted to be let out and Harry obliged her request and she appeared in reality, hugging Harry from behind.

Rukia and Ichigo were shocked as Kisuke poured himself a cup of tea and gave one to Harry which he thanked him for.

"Harry, who is she?" Rukia asked as Ichigo stared at the busty woman with a light blush, before quickly looking away.

"Her name is Benihime," Harry said as his princess rubbed her cheek against his own.

"Benihime? But," Rukia turned towards Kisuke who unsealed his own sword, bringing out his own princess.

Harry's princess had scarlet hair with one green eye and one red eye as she wore a crimson dress. Kisuke's princess has black hair with scarlet highlights with golden green eyes and she wore a black dress.

"H-how can there be two of you?" Rukia stuttered

"What's a matter, Rukia? Why does it matter if there are two of them?" Ichigo asked pointing at the two women.

"Ichigo, there cannot be two of the same sword, it has been that way since the beginning of the soul society," Rukia said, glaring at Harry

Harry asked, "Why not?"

"It is just the way it's been."

"Ergo, meaning you are just following orders. Ugh, regardless, what do you intend to do?"

Rukia sighed and said, "You need to leave your soul cutter."

Harry's eyes grew darker as Benehime's eyes glowed with anger, "Excuse me, I'm not sure I heard you correctly, you expect me to give up my princess?"

"Well, it is either that or you fight to the death with Kisuke!" Rukia snapped

"Not going to happen, go fuck yourself, shortie," Harry snarled, making an anger tick appear at the side of her forehead.

"Excuse you?" Rukia growled

"I am not giving up my princess and I'm sure as hell Kisuke wouldn't give up his own princess."

Kisuke didn't bother replying as he sipped his tea and his eyes took on a crimson tint as his princess tightened her grip around him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized how the two women were reacting towards their masters and understood that Rukia was pushing an issue that neither of the two men wanted to discuss and he saw how neither of the two would give up their lovers.

Rukia's eyes widened as he understood how the two women were acting around Harry and Kisuke and sneered making the two squint their eyes at her.

"Shortie if you have something to say, then fucking say it," Harry snarled

"You had sex with your soul cutter?" Rukia said in disgust

Harry rolled his eyes as Kisuke sighed at Rukia knowing that she didn't really know what she was talking about.

"How could you?" She asked

"What do you mean, how could you?" Harry asked

"How could you have sex with your own sword?"

"Well, it is rather simple, Rukia. I kiss her, caress her and make love to her. I'm pretty sure you know how sex works, but if you don't I will not be explaining the concept and actions to you," Harry said with a smile, causing Sirius to choke on his tea

'Dear Merlin, note to self, remember Harry's limits. That's not a glare that I want to be on the other end of,' Sirius thought to himself

Rukia was steaming and Ichigo sighed as he took a seat, ignoring Rukia's glare towards him and said, "Rukia, leave them alone. It's their choice after all. What is so bad about it, anyways?"

"There is nothing bad about it per say, but people either don't care or ignorant or don't like the concept of mating with your own sword, Ichigo."

Kisuke allowed his princess to take off his hat and place it on her head as she smiled at him, making him return it,"Soul cutters before they become soul cutters were before their own person, both Shinigami or human and they are as you can say, an extension of oneself that both the Soul King and Lady Magic placed with their destined person. Most people who wield a soul cutter have a companionship, others are beneficial, others are parasitic, and then there are those that need to have that physical companionship. People who choose to mate with their swords do that of their own choice and not even the Soul Society can overturn it, Rukia. Also, you cannot force either of us to give up our sword, considering two things. I am much stronger than you and Harry, here being apprentice can easily give you a run for your money and I would rather not have to kill you. Adding on to the fact that neither of us is under the Soul Society's rule so the rule doesn't apply."

"I still don't like it," She muttered

"You and many other people who don't have the spine to say it to my face," Kisuke chirped as he finished his tea.

Ichigo placed a hand over Rukia's mouth so she wouldn't dig herself any further in the hole she dug for herself. She glared at him, but he remained firm until she relaxed and spent the rest of the time in silence, as both Benehime's glared at her.

Sirius couldn't take the awkward tension anymore and said, "Harry weren't you going to show me how you were going to spar with Kisuke?"

Harry smiled at his godfather, knowing he had his ways around a tension atmosphere.

"Want to?" Harry asked

Kisuke smiled and said, "Sure, I want to see if you have improved."

The group of five then went to the underground training ground as the two stood before each other.

* * *

[Riddle Manor]

Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne thinking about his plans and of how to destroy Potter as he tapped his fingers on his throne, but a knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts and said, "Who is it?"

"Youse house elf, Pippy. Ise brings the newspaper."

"Come in," Voldemort said, holding his head in his hand

Pippy entered with a bow and then gave the folded newspaper to Voldemort and waited at the side for him to finish.

Voldemort's eyes widened as his hands clenched around the newspaper and he stayed still as a statue until he read the newspaper and the interviews that Potter gave the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.

The Dark Lord slowly crumbled the newspaper in his hands and then tossed the remains away as he slowly turned towards the house elf that gave the terrible news and let out a malevolent smirk before yelling out a hate-filled 'Cruico!'

The squeaky, torturous screams of the poor house elf rang out through Riddle Manor as people who already heard the news thanked Merlin that the house elf delivered the bad news to their hypocritical Dark Lord.

[Azkaban]

Bellatrix is still imprisoned in Azkaban and several guards entered her area where they stared at the malevolent witch and smirked at her.

"W-*cough, cough* why are you here?" Bellatrix said, her voice cracking at certain words

"Oh, we are just here to tell you the news of your so-vaunted Dark Lord," One of the guards teased, before having to jump back from Bellatrix's cell as she slammed her boney body against it was a growl as her eyes swirled with madness.

"Don't you ever say his title with such a tone or I will rip out your tongue."

The guard stuffed the newspaper between the bars of her cell and told her, "Read that and I wonder if your support of the Dark Lord will remain as strong as it is now."

The guards then left the insane yet very dangerous witch alone with the newspaper.

She slowly turned towards the newspaper, picked it up and slinked back to the warm corner of her cell.

The crazy witch then read through the pages of the newspaper, her eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe what it was processing into her head.

'This cannot be real! This cannot be true! I-I soiled my body with that of a mudblood bastard created by love potion! This cannot be real, I-I-' She couldn't hold back the horrible feeling in her stomach and puked up the little remains of food that she had eaten and started to shiver and cried for the first time in many years.

The Dementors didn't help as they sensed her misery and just had to be around to aggravate it, even more, causing her to wail instead of lightly sob, shocking most if not all the prisoners on the level of Azkaban who heard her, especially her husband and brother-in-law.

In a cell a few feet away, the Lestrange brothers were wondering what the hell was going on with Bellatrix, but they and many other death eaters incarcerated at Azkaban were going to get a large wake up on who their Lord and master really was and the reaction wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. The next chapter will be a surprise, I hope you like Hermione's punishment. Hermione's parents are the honorable type and they would never support Hermione with her stealing money from Harry and they disown her. Plus I wanted to add the deal to see Hermione jump through hoops. Laters!**

 **I thank all of you for your reviews!**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you! :D**

 **god of all: Thank you! :D**

 **Guest#1: Thanks! :D**

 **FateBurn: Thanks! :D**

 **desdelor97: Thanks and I will! XD**

 **oneoddtodd: Thanks!**

 **Daozang: Thank you and I hope you will like this chapter!**

 **buteflypuss: Thanks!**

 **Lilithnocte: I am glad you enjoy my story so much, sorry for making you wait for this chapter, but I hope you this will sate you. When Voldemort is dead, I may have plans to have Harry join the bleach timeline, maybe in a sequel...Depends on how I feel about it.**

 **Stratos263: I know right!**

 **Alex2909: Ichigo and Rukia are the only ones to show up for now, maybe in the sequel...maybe.**

 **EllaJuroku: Sorry for making you wait, but I am not discontinuing the story.**

 **Rex888: Yes! XD**

 **rmiser1994: Thanks!**

 **diddyk2345: I hope you like this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**#Chapter 20#**

* * *

[Light Flashback] Urahara Candy Shop

 _"I still don't like it," She muttered_

 _"You and many other people who don't have the spine to say it to my face," Kisuke chirped as he finished his tea._

 _Ichigo placed a hand over Rukia's mouth so she wouldn't dig herself any further in the hole she dug for herself. She glared at him, but he remained firm until she relaxed and spent the time in silence, as both Benehime's glared at her._

 _Sirius couldn't take the awkward tension anymore and said, "Harry weren't you going to show me how you were going to spar with Kisuke?"_

 _Harry smiled at his godfather, knowing he had his ways around a tense atmosphere._

 _"Want to?" Harry asked_

 _Kisuke smiled and said, "Sure, I want to see if you have improved."_

[Present]

Harry, Kisuke, Rukia, Ichigo along with their two princesses all go down to the underground training ground where the two stood across from each other. Both Benihimes turned back into their original sword form, appearing in their masters' hands.

Kisuke and Harry smiled at each other before slowly raising their swords to the sky, as they gathered spiritual pressure causing Sirius to shiver as he felt as if some massive being was appearing right in front of him.

'Pup, this is what you been doing during the summer?' Sirius thought as he watched the scene in awe.

Harry and Kisuke then started to glow as their spiritual pressure collected around them as Harry was covered in a scarlet glow with a black outline while Kisuke was covered in a black glow with a green outline as the roar of their katanas rang out through the training ground.

Ichigo remembered when he first did this with Kisuke while Rukia watched the scene play out with her arms crossed, and Sirius refused the tempting urge to swallow and anxiously shifted his feet as he felt Paddy restlessly pacing inside of him from the output of power.

The two stared at each as they mentally counted down.

 _ **...3...2...1...Strike!**_

The two then slashed down their swords, the input of power that was released into their slashes and when they clashed together, the attacks caused a bright light that made Sirius cover his eyes, but when he opened them again, Harry and Kisuke were gone.

Sirius couldn't see either of them and could only hear the sounds of their swords striking against each other as he glanced at Ichigo and Rukia and saw how they could keep up with the battle and wondered what they were seeing.

Harry and Kisuke clashed against each other in a frenzy of strikes and slashes, the two attacking each other with the intent of first drawing blood from the other.

 ** _Clang! Clang! Clang!_**

Kisuke viciously attacked Harry, putting him on the defensive as he didn't give Harry an inch until Harry found an opening and used it to push Kisuke back which allowed Harry to go on the offensive.

Harry was rewarded with a brutal headbutt, dazing him to where Kisuke knocked him on his ass with his sword pointed at Harry's neck.

"Do you surrender?" Kisuke said

Harry smiled, "It's not over until it's over," before disappearing and reappearing with an overhead slash that Kisuke blocked and grabbed Harry's leg to toss him away, but he broke free and landed a hard kick to Kisuke's face, creating some distance between them.

Kisuke smirked as he removed his hat, tossing it to Ichigo who caught it as Harry went in to charge at his mentor who smirked at the charge.

Harry slashed his sword against Kisuke's own, the clang of steel against steel echoed through the both of their bodies with each strike. Kisuke made a series towards Harry's head and chest, which were avoided and ducked under as Harry used his slightly smaller size against Kisuke.

Kisuke, however, wasn't a captain for no reason and easily made Harry work for any strike that made Harry smile at the challenge.

Ichigo was interested at the battle he was seeing while Rukia was wondering, 'How can Harry keep up with Kisuke?'

Harry let out a smile as he went into a two handed stance that Kisuke repeated.

"Let's finish this, Harry," Kisuke said as he flared his spiritual pressure

"Of course, Kisuke," Harry said as his own spiritual pressure flared

Both of them called out their last attacks.

"Nake, Benihime!" Kisuke roared as a sharp piercing cry rang out as a wave of dark green boarding on black energy lashed out towards Harry.

"Kamisori, Benihime!" Harry roared, as a scarlet and black wave of energy made its' way towards Kisuke.

The attacks met with a cry and a flash of combining spiritual pressure before the training ground went silent covering the entire area in dust.

The smoked cleared and the two were standing still a bit away from their original position, their clothes ripped to pieces as they glared at each other.

"Not bad, Harry..." Kisuke said, his own princess transforming back into her human form

Harry smiled and said, "I have a long way to go before I can even catch up to you. You could have easily killed me ten times, you know?" As his own princess turned back into her human form.

"At least you know, but you are getting better so that's the good thing," He smiled

"Pup?" Sirius said, bring the two out of their conversation

"Oh hey, Sirius. Sorry if we went a bit overboard~" Harry said, rubbing the back of his head

"Screw overboard, that was awesome!" He said, much to the slight enjoyment of Harry

"I'm glad you liked it, Sirius," Harry smiled

After that, Harry bid a goodbye to Kisuke and Ichigo and bid a warning to Rukia.

 _"Listen shortie...I don't care about this rule the Soul Society has against people who have the same sword but as you see they are different. If you want to tell your superiors about me go ahead, but...I am giving you a fair warning, I won't hesitate to kill you or anyone who tries to separate me from my princess...Take my warning or don't."_

* * *

[Flashback: Azkaban Prison]

 _"...Don't you ever say his title with such a tone or I will rip out your tongue."_

 _The guard stuffed the newspaper between the bars of her cell and told her, "Read that and I wonder if your support of the Dark Lord will remain as strong as it is now."_

 _The guards then left the insane yet very dangerous witch alone with the newspaper._

 _Bellatrix slowly turned towards the newspaper, picked it up and slinked back to the warm corner of her cell._

 _The crazy witch then read through the pages of the newspaper, her eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe what it was being processing into her head._

 _'This cannot be real! This cannot be true! I-I soiled my body with that of a mudblood bastard created by love potion! This cannot be real, I-I-' She couldn't hold back the horrible feeling in her stomach and puked up the little remains of food that she had eaten and started to shiver and cried for the first time in many years._

 _The Dementors didn't help as they sensed her misery and just had to be around to aggravate it, even more, causing her to wail instead of lightly sob, shocking most if not all the prisoners on the level of Azkaban who heard her, especially her husband and brother-in-law._

[Present]

The cries of Bellatrix Lestrange shocked everyone in the prison as the chill of the Dementors made all the prisoners shiver.

"Brother...What the hell is going on with your wife?" Hissed the younger Lestrange brother

"I don't know and I'm not sure I wish to find out," Rodolphus growled as the bawling noise of his wife made uncertainty well up in the pit of his stomach.

For the rest of the day, all the criminals were subjected to more of the dementor's lovely company as Bellatrix's wails of misery attracted them like maggots to rotten food. She would just loudly wail and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, leaving the rest of the prisoners to suffer more from the Dementors' presence.

Finally, Bellatrix finally fell unconscious from crying and wailing and the dementors slowly left the area, leaving their hideous chill behind as the prisoners finally settled down to sleep.

[Next Day]

In the morning, all the criminals on the level were still asleep and all the guards slowly made their way to each cell, delivering the newspaper that Bellatrix was given yesterday and the guards just waited for the show to start.

Soon the first couple death eaters awakened as they went through their usual routine of waiting for the guards to allow them to relieve themselves and go to their damp cells where they would find their tray of barely edible food, they found a newspaper placed on the floor of their cells.

One by one, they shuffled to get the newspaper and they started to read it. But when they did, some people were extremely shocked as their faces were frozen for an exact total of five minutes.

After those five minutes, the screams and curses of outrage echoed throughout the halls of Azkaban, the most colorful curses and screams came from the cell where the Lestrange brothers were held.

The prominent thought on their minds was that they all squandered their lives to serve a half-blood, one created of a bare squib of a dead and cursed lineage and a muggle high on love potion.

They all made an agreement, they would never consider the weakling who tricked all of them into his servitude as their master again and would rather rot in their cells instead as they all lost hope. Their faith shattered as they recalled every single thing they did in that half-blood's name.

Many death eaters started to lose their will to live as their hope of their dark pureblood Lord would bring glory to Britain was nothing but a lie and with the will to live started fading away, how would this affect the Dark Lord?

...Well, you just have to wait and see, won't you?

* * *

[Malfoy Manor] Malfoys / Voldemort

The Malfoy family after drowning their disbelief and disgust at the situation in alcohol which slightly numbed the pain of being connected to a hypocritical Dark Lord, but not by much, the family settled down in the living room.

"Lucius, what are you going to do about that...that _thing_ downstairs?" Narcissa questioned as she glanced at her son.

Draco had his hand over his eyes, his mouth was set in a near permanent sneer as if he was holding back the will to spit at the situation he found himself in along with his parents. The only silver lining in this nightmare was that he wasn't marked.

He and the rest of his friends were planning to get the mark this summer after he got the prophecy. Draco could only imagine the chaos plaguing all the pureblood homes of his 'acquaintances'.

'Pureblood Dark Lord, what a load of shite...' Draco thought as he massaged his temples.

Lucius was thinking of how to get out this disgrace's thumb and he knew many others were planning the same, but while he was a half-blood bastard, he still was powerful and another thing was that they gave their blood to him.

He glanced at the cut on his left arm with a disgusted wince as Narcissa grabbed his right hand and gave him a smile, making him feel slightly better.

"Any ideas, Narcissa?" He asked

"We can move elsewhere if he has no money, no power."

"Hm~, I'll work on it. Draco, go to your friend's house, I have plans to discuss with your mother."

"Of course, father," He said, getting up from his seat as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and left in a flash of flames.

Lucius pulled Narcissa close to him and whispered, "I swear, that bastard will not get away from staining the Malfoy name."

Narcissa smiled as the two just basked in comfortable silence, unaware that they were being listened to by a certain traitorous rat.

* * *

Voldemort was resting on his throne of human skulls and bones as he wondered where the hell everything went wrong.

'This can't be happening...' He inwardly hissed

"Potter... you will pay for this, I swear it, I'll make you beg me for death..." He swore

"M-my Lord?" A stuttering voice called out into the darkness

"Wormtail... What news do you bring?"

"They plan to betray you, my Lord."

"Who?"

"The Malfoys...and several other families as well."

"What!" He hissed, his eyes blazing red before immediately calming down

"Dismissed, leave me be, Wormtail."

Wormtail didn't need to be told twice and beat it, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts.

'Perhaps they all need a reminder of why I was feared in the first place...' Voldemort smirked at the thought of torture.

* * *

[Goblin Mines]

A group of people that scorned the goblin nation were led in chains before being ordered to do their service to pay back their misdeeds.

Hermione was wearing a simple rag robe as walked barefoot towards her first job and she and two others would be in charge of cleaning out all the dragon dung out of the dragon stables and then after that, they would be forced to mix the dung with the mulch to create fertilizer.

"Get going, Miss No Name!" A goblin guard growled

Hermione inwardly growled as she got a shovel and started shoveling shit into a bucket and when it was full she had to carry it to the wheelbarrow, but the roar of one of the dragons scared her which made her fall face first into a bucket of shit.

She slowly rose her head out of the bucket, her movements were rigid as if she was trying to hold back her anger, the taunts and jeers from the goblins watching them did not help her mood either.

Hermione scrapped most of the dragon dung off her face as she went back to work, her face completely red as she thought, 'I will get what I was promised! And then, they will pay! All of them will pay for their mistreatment of me!'

Oh Hermione, you poor thing...

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I am alive and slightly well! I am so sorry for the long wait! Also, I have a question to ask all of you. What do you guys think of a sequel but in the bleach world after Voldemort is defeated? Tell me what you think.**

 **I hope this chapter will satisfy you all. The next chapter will take a look at other people, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Tonks, and finally the trial of both the Dursleys and Shacklebolt.**

 **I thank all of you for reviewing!**

 **god of all: Thank you! I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **Gime'SS: No problem! I hope you like this one!**

 **Stratos263: I know right?! It's only going to get worse for Voldemort!**

 **Guest#1: I know right?!**

 **Dzerx: You will wait and see. Harry will get his things back and I completely agree with you, I would rather be dirt poor and have family that loves you instead of loads of money but no one to truly be there in your corner like family. That is something that most of wizarding Britain forgets.**

 **Ravenext: Thank you! Harry trusts Fred, George, Authur, Luna, Xeno, and Fenrir and that would be basically it.**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you!**

 **Hikari Nova: Thank you!**

 **FateBurn: Thank you, I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **oneoddtodd: Thank you! I will!**

 **justaguy: Interesting idea~, having Hermione as a spy against Dumbledore and as a loyal slave. The spy thing is a good idea, but Harry doesn't trust her and would rather ruin her life instead of having her around him or anyone important to him. He will just use her and toss her away just like she did with him, she can't do anything about it except take her lumps.**

 **Alex2909: Harry will get his stuff back from Dumbledore. I never got it either, but it's a rule one of the council members inside the Soul Society created so there could be only one.**

 **Perseus12: It will get even worse for her...**

 **buterflypuss: Thanks!**

 **Yami Mun: Thank you, that means a lot to me!**

 **desdelor97: Thank you!**

 **setokayba2n: Hermione's parents are honorable as her father was an army soldier who retired early because of a broken leg that healed over as her mother was the daughter in a family of soldiers that code of honor and respect was pounded into her head at a young age. They disowned her because what she was horrible and considering that Harry stood by her and saved her life during the first year, made her lower than shit in their eyes. Because that will be a plot used for later... :)**

 **Sakura Lisel: The captain with the straw hat is Shunsui Kyoraku and his sword is Katen Kyōkotsu which are two swords but they are not twins. The other one is Jushiro Ukitake the one with long white hair and his sword is Sōgyo no Kotowari where it is also two swords and they are twins, but I was thinking of the situation with Toshiro and his ex-best friend who had the same sword like he does. Rukia is freaking out because she was told of the situation between the two and how Toshiro had to kill him and how it haunts him to this day.**

 **sandipi: Dumbles truly is an asshole as he willing to do anything for his so-called greater good. Hermione is now a goblin playtoy and workhorse. No problem!**

 **Daozang: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :3**

 **A-Ray Linker: I hope you like this chapter!**

 **BlackFox987: Thank you! XD**

 **DarkRavie: Thanks! ;D**

 **listohain: Thank you!**

 **naruto: Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**#Chapter 21#**

* * *

[Flashback: Urahara Shop]

 _"Listen shortie...I don't care about this rule the Soul Society has against people who have the same sword but as you see they are different. If you want to tell your superiors about me go ahead, but...I am giving you a fair warning, I won't hesitate to kill you or anyone else who tries to separate me from my princess...Take my warning or don't."_

[Present]

After saying his piece Harry left the shop with Sirius who bid them a good day as Rukia was fuming.

"How dare he?!" She growled

"Rukia, let it go," Ichigo stated with a shake of his head

She glared at him, but he would not be cowed into submission and said, "What are you planning on doing? Tell the old man that there is another sword like Kisuke's and if you do, what does he plan to do? What can he do? He's not part of the Soul Society. Don't make mountains out of molehills."

Rukia didn't respond but her frown became slightly deeper as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Exactly. Nothing, he can't do anything. Just let sleeping dogs lie. We have overstayed our welcome and I am not helping you if piss off both Kisuke and his princess who looks like she's ready to jump you," Ichigo stated, pointing a finger to Kisuke's Benihime who looked like she wanted nothing more to tear off her head and place it on a pike.

Rukia stiffly bowed before leaving with Ichigo who gave him an apology as Kisuke watched them leave with silence before looking back at his princess who took his hat and placed it on her head with a smile as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry...I'll never let anything happen to you. I won't let it," He whispered to her

She giggled before saying, "I know you won't. After all, we have been with each other since the beginning and I promised to never leave you and I am hellbent on keeping that promise."

Benihime leaned forward to kiss him, which he returned and the two disappeared into the back for more...pleasurable activities.

[With Harry]

Harry and Sirius were walking towards the magical world and Sirius broke the silence and said, "So, he's the one that you have been spending time with over the summer, minus your princess," He said, glancing at the sword on Harry's hip.

Harry gave him a smile and said, "Yeah. He trained me and then gave both Luna and Neville an upgrade."

"Really?" Sirius said, surprised

"Yeah, but we will talk more about this later in private... there are unwelcome eyes and ears," Harry stated as the two now stared at the wall separating the magical world from the rest of Britain.

Sirius nodded to him and the two made their way into the magical world before apparating to Grimmauld's Place #12 to spend the rest of the holidays in celebration.

* * *

[Azkaban Prison]

Ever since the truth of Voldemort's blood status was revealed, Azkaban prison had been very interesting ever since the guards, on Amelia's payroll were ordered to deliver the newspapers that exposed Voldemort's half-blood status to them in secret.

Bellatrix had become nearly comatose since it was revealed that she soiled her body and actually masturbated to Voldemort several times while in prison proclaiming her love for him and his pureblood ideals.

Her husband and brother-in-law were not that far off along with all other Death Eaters who sang Voldemort's praises were disgusted that they destroyed their lives and practically became the cattle of a hypocritical man who used Slytherin's name to make them bow to him and used their names, wealth, and prestige to further his goals for the magical world.

Bellatrix felt absolutely revolted, her pride as a pureblood made her absolutely disgusted with herself. All the people she killed and maimed in that bastard's name were all coming back to her with a vengeance screaming and cursing at her from the grave, making her want to tear off her ears.

This cycle continued for several nights until Bellatrix just couldn't take the madness anymore. When everyone fell asleep, she stared at the sleeping form of both her husband and brother-in-law before whispering, "I am sorry...but I just can't take it anymore."

She then tears off her prisoner uniform before braiding it along with the ratty blanket they gave everyone in Azkaban before tying it to the bars of the window before she shivered, the dementors would be making their rounds any second and actually made the process easier on her.

Bellatrix then pulled the makeshift noose around her neck as she stood on top of a chamberpot as she took a deep breath and jumped off, letting the momentum snap her neck as she let out a near silent death rattle.

[Next Day]

The Lestrange brothers found Bellatrix hanging limply from the small window and their curses awoke everyone else and several guards who stormed down and were shocked stiff at the hanging body of Voldemort's most outspoken follower.

As people ran about to tell the appropriate parties, the two guards made their way to their office to send a letter to their boss with a grin and watched as the owl sailed into the air, waiting for the next set of orders.

* * *

[Hogwarts: Snape's Office]

 **Smash! Smash! Crash!**

Snape was panting as he looked at the state of his office, his desk was overturned, multiple papers were spewed all over the floor as several picture frames were broken as pieces of glass littered the floor.

He made his way to his liquor cabinet and grabbed the full bottle of a special type of rum he saved for certain occasions as he settled down in the single chair left intact from his rampage.

Snape growled as he looked at the torn up newspaper lying on the floor what was the picture of his archenemy's son, Harry James Potter. The look of victory on his face was so much like James Potter. It was if the father overshadowed his son just to look at him from the afterlife as if to say, "Hey! Even now I still beat you!"

The potions master set the picture on fire and stomped on it until it became nothing but dust, but it didn't quench his boiling hatred in his heart in the slightest.

He glanced at the scar on his wrist and couldn't help but cringe at the fact that he gave his blood to a hypocritical bastard in every sense of the word.

'I bet you are laughing at me from hell aren't you Potter? You and your miserable spawn continue to make my life a living hell, but I will get the last laugh. Everyone else can die for all I care...' Snape inwardly hissed as he made to drink himself into a stupor as he whispered before he fell into a drunken sleep, "Damn you, Potter...Damn you..."

* * *

[Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office]

All the portraits were silent as they stared at Dumbledore sitting in his chair, his eyes were a cold blue as he basked in silence. Fawkes had his back turned towards the Headmaster and was looking outside. Almost as if he knew something was coming over the horizon and was preparing to greet it like an old friend.

Dumbledore growled as he got up in his chair and made to wear a hole into his office floor as he glared at the smug look of victory on Harry's face staring back at him, from both the interviews with the Quibbler and Daily Prophet.

'This game has gone on long enough, Harry. You should have never gone against me and you realize why I am the true leader of Britain ever since I defeated Grimmuald. Soon you will be begging me for my help and then I will make you pay. All I need is a chance to break him and then his fortune and all the prestige will be mine. The name Potter will be nothing but a footnote, while the name Dumbledore will be revered for all time,' He thought with a malevolent grin

"So... Where to begin...?" Dumbledore asked himself as he glanced at the newspapers once more before setting them on fire, enjoying the feeling of seeing Harry's picture burn to ashes as he thought of the next course of action.

* * *

[Malfoy Manor: Voldemort's Chambers]

 _'Perhaps they all need a reminder of why I was feared in the first place...' Voldemort smirked at the thought of torture._

[Present]

"Wormtail...You are dismissed," He stated, waving the cowardly man away

"Yes, my Lord," He deeply bowed as he sulked away

"And Wormtail...I expect you to be back when I call you. If you do not appear when I call you next time...I will hunt you down and slaughter you myself in a way that would make you wish that the werewolf and Black had killed you two years ago."

"Yes, my Lord," Wormtail stated as he disappeared into the darkness to sulk in fear.

Voldemort made his way to the surface and waited in the shadows for the perfect opportunity and grinned when he heard Lucius leave through the floo. He sulked into the living room and Narcissa immediately stood up to greet him.

"My Lord..." She said with a bow, hiding her disgust, but not well enough

"Narcissa," he drawled as he grinned at her slightly hidden shudder

"What do you require of me?" Her head lowered in a submissive way.

"So you know..." He stated with a tilt of head

"I know what? My Lord."

"Don't play me for a fool, Narcissa. You know exactly what I mean."

She looked up at him and he smiled at her disgust as she whispered, "You lied to us. All of us."

"Yes...I suppose I did. You purebloods are so easy to manipulate. You are all are nothing but a bunch of idiots under my command and torturing you, your husband, and everyone else on a whim was fantastic and still is. I bet your son will make a lovely stress reliever for me."

All of Narcissa's training on pureblood manners flew out the window as she took out her wand and pointed it right between his eyes.

"You miserable bastard! Confi-" He grabbed and snapped the bones in her arm, making her choke on her spell as her wand fell out of her grasp.

He then stomped on it, breaking it to pieces as she tried not to flinch in shame over the momentary loss of control on her emotions.

"You seem to forget your place. I am the more powerful than you'll ever be. The reason why you are still alive is only because I allow you too. You... need to be taught a lesson," He stated, giving a cruel version of a sardonic grin that made her blood run cold.

He then traced a hand over her cheek, before slapping her, releasing the grip he had on her arm, which sent her stumbling to the floor.

Voldemort grinned as he licked his lips at her, making her pale as she tried to stand up, but he placed a foot on her back keeping her in place, before he leaned down and ripped off her dress, leaving her exposed in only her bra and knickers.

She tried to crawl away, but he pulled her up by her hair and dragged her to the marital bed she shared with Lucius.

"No...No, not that..." She whimpered

He gave her a twisted grin as he savored the look of tears welling up in her eyes as he tossed her on the bed. He grabbed her arm once more, showing the Dark Mark he placed on her when she was just a teenager who came to him.

So eager to please him and do whatever he wanted as if it was an order from Merlin, himself.

He placed the tip of his and at the base of the skull and forced his magic into it, making her scream in horrific pain. She felt as if her head was going to explode before everything that defined her was pushed back into a tiny corner of her mind. Her husband, her son, her pride, all of her memories and experiences, gone. All that was left was the will to serve Voldemort 'till death.

He dropped her arm, making her slouch on the bed before she sat up and when she saw him, she immediately kneeled with her head bowed, "How can I serve you, my Lord?"

"Pleasure me..." He stated

"Why of course," She said, her eyes vacant as she crawled over to strip him as he pushed her back on the bed and fucked her raw and hard. ( **A/N: I couldn't make the sex scene for this one. Too gross...** )

Back in the living room, Lucius came back with his meeting with several other families but couldn't find Narcissa anywhere.

He went into his bedroom to find a scene he never expected and it made him freeze like a statue. It was his wife and the hypocritical Dark Lord in his marital bed, naked as a newborn brought into the world.

"Narcissa, what the-"

"Silence Lucius," Voldemort stated as he sat up with Narcissa dead asleep.

"What did you do to my wife?!" He growled

"She sated my lust for the meantime," He shrugged

Lucius had enough, pointing his wand and yelled, "Confingo!"

The spell shot out of Lucius' wand and took out a chuck on the headboard, but Voldemort avoided it and sent a reducto towards the blond man, forcing him out of the room as he felt his ribs break from slamming into the opposite wall.

Voldemort followed after him, in all his unholy glory as his wand glowed brightly as it pointed directly at Lucius' head, right between his eyes as he said, "No one leaves my service. Every single one of you that I have marked are solely for my use until you are no longer needed and I will use you as I see fit. You have no choice."

Then a dark red curse flashed throughout the living room before everything went black for Lucius as Wormtail hid in the shadows of the manor, watching the entire thing, while he shivered in fear.

* * *

[Ministry Holding Cell]

 _"Did you plan on stunning or subduing my aurors?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Were you aware of the abuse Harry James Potter went through?"_

 _"No, I was just as shocked as everyone else, who makes a kid sleep in a cupboard? Especially someone as sweet as Harry?"_

 _"You weren't part of the plan for Harry?"_

 _"What plans?"_

 _"Plans that involved stealing his money or tying him with Ginny Weasley?"_

 _"What?! No, course not! He's just a kid! Why the hell would I force something like that on him? Hasn't he gone through enough?"_

 _Tonks looked like she was going to be sick._

 _"Why were you a part of Dumbledore's organization?"_

 _She sighed and said, "Dumbledore came to me and asked me to be a part of his organization and I asked what it was, he explained that his organization battles Death Eaters and I agreed. However, we didn't do anything to deal with the Death Eaters or weaken their side or do anything to protect the public. All we did during the summer was take shifts watching Harry and not much else."_

 _"Would you be willing to swear on magic?"_

 _"...I fully swear that I was never in any plot or willingly in any plot to subdue Harry, bind him to Ginny Weasley or steal his money." She swore as a light surrounded her and signaling that she was telling the truth._

 _"Good. Now another question for you auror Tonks. Are you willing to take another oath to safely keep the secret I am about to tell you?"_

[Present]

"I solemnly swear to keep the secret that you are about to tell me until told otherwise."

Amelia smiled and said, "Very well, Auror Tonks. How would you like to be a part of the solution?"

"And that solution would be?"

"Tearing out of support the Death Eaters have and making sure that they can never come back?"

Tonks didn't even need a minute as she stated clearly, "I'm in. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

Amelia grinned and said, "Follow me."

Tonks followed her as a group of aurors circled around them and made their way into her office, two stayed behind to guard the door to prevent anyone from listening in.

Amelia even performed a revealing spell and found two signatures, Auror Dawlish and Umbridge.

'Idiots...' She rolled her eyes as she removed the listening charms on both and made a note to deal with the two idiots later.

She took a seat at her desk as she invited Tonks to do the same with the chair in front of her desk.

"To be perfectly blunt, auror Tonks, we are creating an army to finally crush Voldemort once and for all. It is going to be messy."

"I am ready for anything you can throw at me!"

Amelia folded her hands in front of her face so she couldn't see her smile, "We are no longer going to be stunning them, Auror Tonks. We will be using _**deadly force**_. No more stunners or incapacitations. This...is where the true war will begin. Lives will be lost, but everyone is willing to take down as many death eaters as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand completely."

"Good. Now, lets' get you ready."

"For what?"

"For actual war training, the one that Moody put me through, remember what I said when you first came to my department?"

"That you would help me?"

"And that is what I am going to do. I swore I would break the clumsy streak of yours and dammit I will."

Tonks didn't respond for a little bit, until she said, "The training is going to be hell on Earth, isn't it?"

"It's Mad-Eye, it wouldn't be him if it wasn't."

'True...but it will be worth it when we no longer have to deal with He-Who-Has-No-Nose.'

* * *

[Ministry Court Room #32]

Shacklebolt was chained to the chair in the middle of the courtroom, he was surrounded by his past comrades looking at him with a mixture of pity and loathing. The man had shadows underneath his eyes as they were bloodshot, he looked around and saw that he was in one of the smaller courtrooms.

There was a reporter for both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler along with several Heads of several houses and leading the proceedings was Amelia Bones. She was hiding a grin, knowing that Albus couldn't do anything as his reputation has taken a hit with Harry's interview.

She didn't bother informing him because it was unanimously disclosed by the ministry to remove him from his position of Chief Warlock and his position of Supreme Mugwump was in the midst of being removed as well.

"We are here today to look at the case of Kingsley Shacklebolt and his crimes he has committed. Everyone in attendance?"

Everyone that was supposed to be here nodded and Amelia commenced with the questioning as she already had done in the ministry cells.

"Were you a part of the plan to restrain and bind Harry Potter to Ginny No Name?"

"Yes, I was a part of the plan."

"Why?"

"Because Dumbledore said, that Harry needed to be with someone who could keep him in line and Ginny was trained from birth by Molly to keep him in line and do anything she wanted."

"Did you take Lord Harry James Potter-Black's money?"

"Yes, I have."

"How much?"

"As much that is in my vault as of this moment."

"Why did you stun the aurors on the scene at the Dursley residence?"

"To cover up the noticeable abuse and hatred that Harry's relatives had for him."

"You knew of Lord Harry James Potter-Black's abuse?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you not report it to the appropriate parties?"

"Because Dumbledore said it was to keep him from getting a big head."

"And you accepted that reason solely?"

"Because he is Albus Dumbledore and I have no reason to question him. He was raising Harry to kill Voldemort. If he has to have a shitty childhood for that to happen then so be it."

"Even if it results in the said murder of the child."

"...Yes."

"I see...May Merlin have mercy on your soul. All in favor of guilty say, Aye!"

"Aye!" The entire courtroom stated

"All against, say Nay!"

Not a single peep was heard as Kingsley kept his head lowered

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, you are stripped of your titles, your auror position, and vaults to be given to Lord Harry James Potter for your part in his suffering he endured. You are going to have your wand snapped and your magic bound, then you will spend five years in the Azkaban before being thrown into the Muggle World upon your release. Get him out of my sight."

The aurors gave him the antidote as he screamed his denials and that Albus did what was right but his pleas went ignored as he was dragged to have his magic bound and he would be prepared for his place in Azkaban.

* * *

The Dursleys trial was wrapped rather quickly with Vernon constantly screaming about freaks and how they couldn't prosecute someone of a normal nature like him and how all freaks should burn. Petunia constantly flinching at anything that moved and her pinched face of disgust at everything in the room. Dudley's constant complaints, screaming, crying, and crocodile tears made everyone groan before thanking the stars that Harry turned out to be a great person while living with such wretched people.

The family had their crimes exposed all over the newspaper in both the magical and muggle world and their reputation was in ruins. Some people wanted to hang them or burn them alive for their crimes against their savior, but Harry said...

"Death would be too good for them. They care more about their reputations than their lives, ruin that and you get the perfect punishment."

Amelia decided to do just that and made sure that they were brought back to their home before being arrested by the police before taken to trial where it was on national television and they were taken away screaming and in tears.

Petunia was given a stay at the female prison for the next thirty years where she became the bitch of several prison guards.

Dudley became the punching bag at St. Brutus Home for Incurably Violent Boys and he would meet his end at the end of a shotgun one of the boys snagged from one of the offices, dying in a rather violent way from a buckshot to the chest and died at the scene.

Vernon was placed in solitary and placed on a diet and exercise routine to make him lose weight before he was to be put in a normal cell where he became the bitch of his cellmate for the next twenty years.

[Headmaster's Office]

Dumbledore just threw his glass bowl of lemon drops at his door and watched as it shattered into glass pieces as his reputation suffered another blow as both his hidden left hand in the Order and the Dursleys who he paid to make sure to toughen Harry, but make him brittle were out of the picture.

'Damn it...The Order is going to want answers and I can't keep up this charade forever...maybe...just maybe.'

He went to his fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called out, "Severus, are you awake?"

He was answered with a usual growling drawl, "Yes, Albus. I am awake. What is it?"

"It's time for you to make that special potion of yours."

* * *

[Longbottom Manor]

"Merry Yule, Gran."

"Merry Yule, Neville...I still can't over your changed appearance," She said, mostly to herself

Neville grinned, "I have to admit, it was funny to shock you silent, though..."

Augusta could only laugh, "Something she hadn't done in a very long time. Yes. I suppose so."

He nodded before he went into the greenhouse as she followed after him and she saw two flowers that had just begun to bloom.

On the left was a royal blue flower, shaped like rose but it was surrounded green dark green petals that made it look like the flower was resting in the middle of a spiked lily pad. On the right was a slightly smaller bright yellow flower, surrounded by red spider lilies.

Augusta looked sadly at Neville who took to pruning them with enough grace that could make all the experienced workers in the Herbology department in the ministry green with envy.

"Do you wish to go visit them?" She asked, softly

He nodded and she inclined her towards the floo and said, "Be back soon. I will have the elves make you your favorites, today."

"Thanks, gran," He smiled as she gave him a small smile too before leaving the greenhouse.

Then the wind picked up, rattling the windows as he looked out into the distance as he felt something was coming.

'I'll be ready...' He inwardly stated before he grabbed both potted plants, made his way towards the floo and called out, "St. Mungos!" before vanishing in a flash of flames.

[St. Mungos]

"I take it you are here to visit your parents?" A healer stated when she walked up to him

Neville nodded and she said, "Follow me."

He trailed after her and saw the sad state of his parents, still mindless from the torture curse that Bellatrix Lestrange put them through as closed his eyes to quell the feeling of rage at the thought of her.

Neville placed the flowers he raised beside each of them, as he touched his mother's shoulder and said, "Happy Yule, mom."

He then turned towards his father touching his shoulder as he said, "Happy Yule, dad."

As he turned to leave he heard, "Ha...ppy Yu...le. My so...n..."

He snapped his head around so fast that it nearly gave him whiplash as he turned towards the healer still in the room and said, "Did you hear her?"

She shook her head as she been through this main times before, "They can't speak, dear. Remember?"

Neville shook his head, "Yeah...I guess it was just my imagination."

She touched his shoulder and said, "Do you went to spend time with them alone? I can wait outside?"

"No. It's okay. I just came by to deliver the flowers and wish them a good day."

The healer smiled, "They are lovely flowers. They must be so happy to have such a son like you around."

"Yeah..." He nodded before leaving, he didn't notice his mother looking at him slightly less glazed over eyes before they became glassy once more.

As he left and returned back to his room in Longbottom Manor, he heard him.

" **So, finally alone. Good.** "

'What is it?'

" **What you heard wasn't your imagination. It was your mother.** "

'What? That's impossible.'

" **You should know by now that there are very few things that are impossible.** "

'But, they hadn't replied in all this time. Why now?'

" **Do you recall when you first met me?** "

'And how you gave me three piledrivers...'

" **You returned all the punishment just the shame...Anyways~, what I meant was when you defeated me, you got the right to wield my sword correct?** "

'Yes?'

" **Soul cutters have the ability to repair souls and minds, stupid...** "

'You mean? When I touched my mom's shoulder with my hand-'

" **Some of your magic imprinted on her allowing her to speak to you.** "

'Could it be possible to bring them back?'

" **That's an answer I can't give you, plant boy.** "

'I'll ask Harry when we get back on the Hogwarts Express.'

" **Be wary... war is coming. I can smell in the air.** "

"I will..." He whispered

* * *

[Lovegood House]

Luna was sitting next to her father drinking white hot chocolate with marshmallow foam as they relaxed in the living room. The two had just finished putting up a large Douglas Fir tree and had just finished decorating it with a large amount of popcorn, acorns, bells, whistles, and cutouts of the moon, sun, and well-wishing cards with an ice figurine of Pandora Lovegood dressed as an angel on top.

Suddenly, Luna's snorlack jumped on her head, sniffling as he was nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

"He always wants to be on your head...Maybe I am infested with nargles," He said, running a hand through his hair until the snorlack jumped on his head.

"No, not infested," He smiled, making Luna laugh as she finished her hot chocolate.

" **Luna, dear...** "

'Yes?'

" **Be careful. War is coming. I can feel it.** "

'Thank you for the warning, Sode.'

" **Of course. I am going to show you more techniques.** "

'I will try my best, Sode. I will master whatever you want me to learn.'

"-na, Luna!" Xeno said, touching her shoulder

"Oh, I am sorry Daddy."

"Were you talking with your special friend?" He asked, tilting his head

"Yes...She said, something is coming," She whispered

"Something?"

"War. War is coming."

* * *

[Prewitt House]

 ***Smack!***

"Ow!" Ron yelled as he held his hand, grimacing at the red welt pulsing on the back of his hand.

"Why can't you learn the basics of manners? Seriously, what did Molly teach you in that house of hers? That's right, you didn't learn anything."

Ron glared at her, but she replied with a darker and heavier one, making him cringe in his seat, "Wipe that glare off your face boy or you will not like the consequences. Why can't you be more like your brothers? All the smarts seemed to just go into them not you."

"Then they should be here and not me," he muttered before he yelped getting another smack on the hand with the spoon.

"You are here because of your disgusting behavior and attitude, along with stealing from Lord Harry James Potter-Black, you gave up your honor and a friendship in the young man who would have gone through hell and back for you, but you being an idiot lost that forever. You wanted to be famous, well now you have got it. You are famous for stealing from an Ancient and Noble house and nobody will trust you ever again."

Ron groaned before his stomach growled, making his grandmother sigh, "Of course you're hungry. You bottomless pit."

"I am going to place the plates in front of you and then you are to calmly and slowly eat like a normal person. If you can't I will smack your hands until you finally do so," She said, smacking the spoon into her palm.

[In the bathroom]

Molly sighed as she heard the repeated smacks from the kitchen, her stupid son wouldn't get something unless you smashed it down into his head with a two-ton mallet.

She glared at the mirror as she could still read what was on her forehead, 'Oath-breaker'. Nothing she did got the letters off and it made her insides burn.

'He lied to me. He took everything from me. I'll make him pay, then I will have everything that I deserve, I should be living that glorious castle, I should have been more careful. Regardless, Dumbledore should have ideas on how to deal with the traitors and when it is time, all our sufferings will end and theirs will just begin.'

[Small bedroom]

Ginny had constant tear tracks running down her face as she still couldn't believe her destined one did that to her. She couldn't even do anything to convince him or it would be the loss of her magic.

"Harry why can't you see that we belong together?" She whispered as tears ran down her face

" **Poor little No Name...I'd almost feel pity if I had emotions.** "

"Tom..."

" **...Never call me that or I will rip out your tongue and use your blood-filled mouth as fucking cock sleeve.** "

"Fine. What do you want?" She snarled, being too much in a foul mood to be afraid of him

" **All touchy...Fine. I am here to propose a deal, one where we both get what we want.** " He offered

"What could you possibly have that I want?"

" **Harry Potter...He's my enemy and I want him dead, however, you can make him your slave. Your loving puppy dog to do whatever you want?** "

"What is the catch? I am not a sniveling first year like the last time."

" **Of course, you aren't. You are much more mature, all you need to do is report his actions to me and when I have him my grasp, I will turn him over to you.** "

"What if I decide to run away with him?"

His reply a mocking laughter, " **Oh we both know why you would never do that?** "

"Why not?"

" **Because you want him all to yourself.** "

"You are right. He is mine, all mine and I will birth to a new line of Potters and there is nothing he can do about it."

" **Will you join me?** "

"As long as I can get what is mine."

" **Why of course. I am me, after all. Now, to start off...you will need a blood sacrifice to raise your power.** "

"I know the perfect person," Ginny grinned as her eyes flashed red before turning back to blue.

Oh, Ginny...you made the deal with the devil...

* * *

[Weasley Mansion]

Arthur was resting in the large living room with all his sons and smiling and laughing as they cleaned up after another mock war the twins started when they slammed Charlie's face in the pie.

Charlie slowly wiped the pie off of his face before slowly looking at the twins who hugged each other in mocking fear as Bill snorted before bursting out into laughter bringing Charlie's ire toward him, where he smacked him with a slice of ham.

It only escalated from there when Arther was hit with a slab of steak that he had his eye on making his twitch in anger before joining in and creaming all his sons with mashed potatoes, making them all look like melted snowmen before he laughed so hard he fell back on his chair.

The sons looked at each other before joining him laughing at themselves and then they cleaned up and made their way to the living room.

"That was awesome!" George said, sitting next to Fred on the loveseat

"Of course you would think that," Percy said, a towel around his shoulders

"Oh, just admit it was fun. You really need to relax every once in a while."

"Fine, it was fun. Happy?" Percy sighed

Bill wrapped an arm around, pulling him close and said, "Yes. Now, it is the holidays and I plan on spending as much time as I can partying before I go back to work."

"True that!" Both twins yelled in agreement

"I will get the firewhiskey, but I expect no complaints when you get the hangover," Arthur said

"No worries, Dad. We got hangover potions."

Arthur snorted in amusement as he fetched the liquor before pouring everyone a drink, and everyone got drunk and had a merry time before falling into a drunken merry sleep under the moonlight of Yule.

Arthur's last thought before drifting to sleep, 'I will help you in any way I can, Harry. That I promise on my honor as a Weasley.'

 **The holidays have ended...Now, the battle between Harry vs. Voldemort and Dumbledore commences. There will be no more kiddie games. The gauntlet has been thrown and no side is planning on being merciful to the other. The war has just begun.**

* * *

 **I am alive! Sort of! I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. I hope this chapter can make up for it. Hopefully, I'll try not to take so long next time. Over 1,000 followers on this story and over 900 favorites? Damn! I am so happy! Also, stories that I plan to be put online for next year, I plan on making my first Highschool DxD fanfiction! However, as I been reading many fanfictions of the series, I see very few fem!Issei and I just have to fix that. Don't worry, I may make a regular Issei one in the near future if I feel like it. However, this one is where Issei actually a witch that was forced into hiding and she is confused to be a boy, where she, in fact, a girl. Just think of her as...Bayonetta, but softer...slightly. That I can't wait to write. Another is a Naruto + G.I Joe fanfiction where Naruto is banished and swears revenge and those who read my stories, know that I hold no punches when it comes to writing about revenge, he stumbles upon an older Cobra Commander and his daughter and they plan on taking over the entire Elemental Nations. We shall see...I'll put up a poll later. Sadistic Love and The Titan Slayer: HJP will be up soon.**

 **I** **thank all of you for your reviews!**

 **Amethyst-Pheonix2003: Thank you! And yes, Harry will, everyone will be back at Hogwarts at the next chapter and I plan on it being very interesting. I am really sorry for the long wait.**

 **god of all: Thank you...really sorry for the wait**

 **Stratos263: I hope you like this chapter and I have something planned for Hermione, don't you worry.**

 **DarkRavie: Thank you! I am so sorry for the long wait.**

 **rozielrie: That is a story I plan on making in the sequel and Rukia recognizing the name Potter will have a plan in what you wrote in your review.**

 **Rosalind Fairchilde: I fully plan on making that a reality when Voldie is finished~. Don't you worry**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **FateBurn: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Thank you and I plan on making it after I finish the final battle with Voldie and I completely agree with you. The ending was disappointing and I love the series. It was one of my earliest animes that I got into and the manga was just sad. Well...That's what fanfiction is for anyways.**

 **Aeona316: Maybe~, we will see in the future**

 **Hikari Nova: I know, I have plans for her and Ginny, but I am not saying what it is, though. That and I can agree with you, her attitude takes a major nosedive and you just want to slam your head against a wall and wonder why the hell Harry hasn't at least punched her in the mouth or thought of it, at least once?**

 **Dr1zzy: Thank you, sorry for the long wait!**

 **desdelor97: Thank you! That makes me really happy! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **sandipi: Thank you and the Malfoys are cunning, it was just the shock that they spent so much of their lives and smeared their name on half-blood such as Voldemort shocked them too much to remember Wormtail was still in the house.**

 **Alex2909: Sequel~!**

 **Gime'SS: You are welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Devilsummoner666: Thank you! The level Harry is around 6th and 5th when using just his sword and sparring which is more than enough to take out most of Britain, but actually trying he is around upper 4th and lower 3rd seat, add his hado and magic he can match up with a second seat. He will use different kido and his normal spells in the later chapters. I am glad you brought that up.**

 **Buterflypuss: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Terrenall. 666: I know right?! But after the final battle, just you wait for it.**

 **naruto (guest): Thank you, sorry for the long wait!**

 **Daozang: Thanks and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **WhiteWhisperingWind: Thank you and I am really sorry for the long wait!**

 **ToddGilliss: Yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait.**

 **landerprime: Thanks and sorry for the long wait**

 **Guest#1: I know and I am glad I was able to make you feel that way. It makes me really happy.**

 **GreenGirlWarrior: Thank you, it means a lot that you enjoy this story. I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Hellwolf19: I am so happy you like my story, seriously, this why I enjoy writing so much and I am happy I got your recommendation on this story!**

 **Rihan Nura: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest#2: Thank you so much!**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Thank you so much!**

 **nlittle4au: I am so sorry for the long ass wait!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	22. Chapter 22

**#Chapter 22#**

* * *

The holidays have finally ended and many students were crowded around the Hogwarts Express. Harry appeared on the Platform with Sirius and Remus at his sides, he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a simple sweater with dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Bye Remus, Bye Paddy," Harry stated

"Why don't you call him Mooney?" Sirius asked, recalling that Harry rarely called Remus by his nickname given to him during their years at Hogwarts.

"Remus just fits, besides would you rather I call you Mr. Black, instead of Paddy?"

"Paddy, please. Mr. Black just feels _*shudders*_ wrong and it makes me feel old."

"Well you are an old dog, though," Remus commented softly

Sirius growled at him and Remus tutted, "Don't make me get the newspaper~?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he snorted, "Enough lovebirds. You can suck on each other's faces when I am not here."

Both paled and fake-vomited before Sirius said, "Prepare for a prank, Harry."

"I will avoid it as always and get you back twice as hard, Paddy. Bye guys," He said as he made his way on the train, smiling as Sirius and Remus waved goodbye to him as he waited for the train to take off.

Harry got settled in and had his trunk securely fastened as he waited for Luna and Neville to enter his compartment as he took in the sight of Sirius and Remus until the train took off and made to rest in his seat before his door opened.

The twins in what he noticed were new, first-hand clothes said, "Hey Harry!"

"Hey, you guys are looking good. Your holidays were okay?" He asked as they stepped into the compartment

"It was awesome!" Fred grinned

"We managed to get the entire family in a food fight and even Percy joined in," George finished

"Good to know that he's not all stuck up anymore," Harry snorted

"Oh~"

"We wouldn't say that,"

"He's still our rule-abiding-"

"Stuck up big brother,"

"He's just more fun."

"Better that, than nothing," Harry chuckled

Fred stated, "We just came by to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" He quipped

"For not painting the entire family with the same brush as the traitors."

"You both are too smart for that, Arthur is too honorable and I think he would rather cut off his own hands then steal from someone, Percy while rule-abiding wouldn't steal from me, and I don't know your older brothers as well as either of you, but I can tell they are honorable people. Along with the fact that the two of you are like my brothers."

George sniffed, "You hear that Fred, we have a new brother!"

"I think I might cry!" Fred said, pretending to free his eyes from tears

Harry snorted and said, "Get out you prats!"

They mockingly sobbed before dissolving into fits of laughter as Luna and Neville entered the compartment.

"Should we be expecting a barrage of pranks?" Neville asked

"No, they just came to tell me about their holiday," He smiled as he helped the two with their trunks

Luna thanked him and took a seat beside him as Neville took a seat across from him as the two chatted about their holidays before the compartment door opened and Draco stood in the doorway.

Harry sighed and said,"What is it Malfoy?"

"Oh, I just came to tell you to watch your back, Potter. Soon I won't need to see that scarred face of yours," He coldly stated before he slammed the door shut.

Harry, Luna, and Neville stiffened and Harry stated, "Why do I feel so on edge? It's just Malfoy and his taunts."

Neville commented, "But that was weak. Even for Malfoy, he usually stays around a bit longer to badger you and make a disgusting crack at your family or your name."

Luna sighed, "We will just keep an eye out for him and make sure we can protect ourselves."

"Got it!" Neville and Harry stated before the trolley came by and the sweet old woman came by and stated, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Harry bought a mountain of candies and thanked her, making her smile at them before moving on to the next compartment.

As the three chatted, something amusing came into the compartment making all three of them laugh with mirth as they looked at Hermione who was fuming, she was wearing a rag fashioned into a bandana and the mark of a betrayer was still on her left cheek, visible for all to see.

"Harry..." She stated

"You should know that only my friends can call me Harry and you are not my friend Hermione, or should I say No-Name?"

She growled at him and said, "Because of you-"

Harry gave a loud chuckle and said, "Because of me? No-Name I didn't force you to take money from my vaults. I didn't force you to take my books and give them to Albus. I didn't force you to do anything. You betrayed me first and now you pay the consequences of your actions. As the saying goes, You made your bed, now lie in it."

She huffed and said, "You will need me soon, Harry, you always have."

"Hmph...Tell me when was the last time that you have helped me? I've gotten along pretty well without you, actually gotten better grades than you all of last semester? I must say that when I stopped holding myself back to prevent either you or the walking black hole from getting jealous has done wonders for me. Now please, do both of us a favor and leave. I have no time for traitors and keep your distance, the stench of dragon dung is annoying and unpleasant as you are."

Luna didn't look up from her upside down newspaper and said, "Now, now Harry, you should know that her personality is the equivalent of dragon dung."

"Ah, you're right, little moon."

Hermione clenched her fists as her face turned a blotchy red as she gave a seething glare filled with the promise of comeuppance before slamming the door shut, her thundering footsteps could be heard as she made her way into the next train car.

"Ah~, two idiots down. Another to go," Harry sighed as he popped another pumpkin pasty into his mouth.

Several minutes later, Ron slammed open the compartment door and said, "Hey mate! How have you been?!"

Harry looked at him like he was an idiot, Neville sighed and turned to look out the window and Luna didn't bother looking over her newspaper.

He tried to take a seat next to him as he told Luna, "Looney, get out, you aren't supposed to be here."

"Why are you here, No-Name?" Harry stated, blandly

Ron hid the snarl that threatened to come up as he said, "Come on, mate. We are friends aren't we?" He said as he tried to take a handful from the mountain of treats from the trolley before Neville sent a light shocking charm at his hand making Ron yelp as he snarled at Neville.

"What the hell?" He spat as he glared at Neville who met his glare with one of his own, making him take a step back.

"Harry?!" He said, looking at the bored teenager who sighed

"Go away, No-Name," He calmly stated, trying to ignore an incoming headache that was sure to come if he gave Ron any more consideration.

Ron gave an ugly sneer and started to redden, meaning that he was going to blow before Harry opened the door and Luna blasted him out of the compartment in a heap of snow, before closing the door.

"Nice shot, Luna!" Neville said, giving her a thumbs up, which she returned as she was fully invested in her newspaper.

Harry sighed as he went into his mindscape to chat with Benihime as Luna sighed, making herself comfortable in her seat as Neville pulled out a Herbology book after putting a locking charm on the door, to prevent any more 'visitors'.

As the three rested, Ginny passed their compartment, taking in Harry's features as she passed and thought about all the ways Harry would take her once she got her powers and got him to take off the swear she made on her magic.

She looked at her target and found him, Creepy Colin.

Ginny made her way back to her compartment as she thought about her conversation with Voldemort.

[Flashback]

 _" **Poor little No Name...I'd almost feel pity if I had emotions.** "_

 _"Tom..."_

 _" **...Never call me that or I will rip out your tongue and use your blood-filled mouth as a fucking cock sleeve.** "_

 _"Fine. What do you want?" She snarled, being too much in a foul mood to be afraid of him._

 _" **All touchy...Fine. I am here to propose a deal, one where we both get what we want.** " He offered_

 _"What could you possibly have that I want?"_

 _" **Harry Potter...He's my enemy and I want him dead, however, you can make him your slave. Your loving puppy dog to do whatever you want?** "_

 _"What is the catch? I am not a sniveling first year like the last time."_

 _" **Of course, you aren't. You are much more mature, all you need to do is report his action to me and when I have him my grasp, I will turn him over to you.** "_

 _"What if I decide to run away with him?"_

 _His reply was mocking laughter, " **Oh we both know why you would never do that?"**_

 _"Why not?"_

 _" **Because you want him all to yourself.** "_

 _"You are right. He is mine, all mine and I will birth to a new line of Potters and there is nothing he can do about it."_

 _" **Will you join me?** "_

 _"As long as I can get what is mine."_

 _" **Why of course. I am me, after all. Now, to start off... you will need a blood sacrifice to raise your power.** "_

 _"I know the perfect person," Ginny grinned as her eyes flashed red before turning back blue._

" **Good, what you need to do is that you need to kill that person, doesn't matter how, but that person needs to die and when they do, you will see a silvery mist that will come out. That is their soul and if you grasp it, you need to eat it. When you eat it, your powers will expand and then I will you tell you the next phase.** "

[Present]

She sat down in her seat in her compartment as she growled, her blue eyes turning red as she thought, 'I will have you, Potter. Soon you will be mine forever, until death and then after. You will not escape from me.'

* * *

Finally, the train finally stopped where people got off the train and made their way to the carriages that took everyone to the school, as everyone got seated, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Hello everyone welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope your holidays were enjoyable...But for now, tuck in!"

The food arrived and people ate and Harry ignoring that Snape and Dumbledore were glaring holes through his head as he ate his fill of several items, that was on the table and had Dobby quickly replace the tainted food items so no one at the table could fall under the influence of Snape's potions.

He smiled at them as he drank pumpkin juice as he could almost here Albus' teeth grinding over the conversation of the students.

Then everyone was dismissed to their common rooms and Albus had McGonagall call Harry to go to his office to discuss several things that have happened during the past semester.

Harry smiled as he walked beside Neville before McGonagall came up behind him and said, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wanted me to say that he has an inkling for smarties."

He sighed, "Is that so...Very well, I'll meet you back at the house, Nev."

"Got it, Harry," He smiled as he made his way back to the common room as Harry followed McGonagall to Albus' office.

McGonagall knocked and Albus cheerily stated, "Come in!"

Both she and Harry entered and Harry dropped himself in his seat, ignoring Albus' eyebrow that twitched at the disrespect before he dismissed her, leaving only himself and Harry.

"Call out your lacky, Dumbledore? I felt worse glares from my fat bastard uncle."

Albus glanced at the corner of the room where Snape stepped out of and made to stand beside the older man.

"So, Harry. How have you been?" He asked, softly

"The nice route?" He quipped

Dumbledore frowned as Snape growled, "Show some respect, brat. And 50 points from Gryffindor."

"A damn shame to all always be on your back, Snape," Harry sighed, making the greasy man turn red from outrage.

He snarled, "I do not lie on my back, Potter."

"That's what they all say~," He snorted

Before Snape could respond, Albus told him to be silent as he said, "Why must we fight, Harry?"

"Because you started it, I'll be damned if I continue to let things go your way. It must burn you inside doesn't it, that your weapon now has a mind of its' own and your stooges have failed at keeping me downtrodden and how happy and healthy I am, instead of miserable and blind like you want me to be."

"You do not understand, Harry."

"I understand, plenty, Albus. You are livid over the loss of control and you can't take it. It's only going to get worse for you. I know you had a main hand in all the shit that has happened in my life, but I refuse to allow you to fuck me over any more than you already have."

Albus looked at the younger man with such grandfatherly disappointment, it would rot a person's teeth, "Such as in the case of young Cedric Diggory..."

Harry squinted his eyes, "You have some nerve to bring up his death to me."

The two stared each other down, Dumbledore was sorely tempted to rummage through Harry's mind but he wasn't going to take the chance of meeting the vicious figure he saw grace Severus' inner thoughts.

"Is there anything else?"

"You still have a chance, Harry."

"A chance for what? Your forgiveness?"

"My guidance."

"Uh huh, like its' been such a massive help, Albus. But your so-called guidance has been nothing but a malevolent shadow on my life that I intend on removing with violent prejudice. It makes me wonder if your 'guidance' has led so many unfortunate incidents that have happened around Britain, it wouldn't be a surprise though."

Albus's eyes lost their sparkle, showing an icy blue color, glaring back at a dark emerald green.

Harry stood up, brushing himself off, "I will win against Voldemort and if you or your miserable cronies stand in my way, I will take care of them as well."

"Is that a threat?" Albus whispered

Harry shook his head, "No, Albus. That's a promise."

As Harry made his way out of the office, Snape couldn't hold his tongue anymore and shouted, "200 points from Gryffindor!"

"Blow it out your ass, Snape, nobody cares," He snorted before leaving the office entirely

Snape was fuming before Albus dismissed him as he made his way back to his office to prepare another batch of potions.

Albus threw his candy bowl at the door, finding heavy satisfaction in watching it shatter against the door.

'Harry, Harry, Harry... If you only accepted my olive branch, then things wouldn't have turned out this way. Nobody can see the bigger picture other than me. Your parents should have just followed me, but they refused, the Longbottoms would have fought me as well and Sirius...I should have taken care of him several years after he was sentenced. No matter, Britain will prevail, whether you at my side as my puppet or you in the dirt with Tom, dead at my feet. It's only a matter of time and time is the one thing I have.'

* * *

[With Harry]

Harry wanted to spit as Benihime was pacing around in his head as couldn't help the slimy feeling that ran down her spine, " **Harry...** "

'Yes, love?'

" **We are going on another hunt, correct?** "

'Yes, it will be soon, I think it will be good to invite Neville and Luna on the trip. While killing off Death Eaters are lovely, we need to cripple all of his supplies, we've shaken up the faith of his followers and purebloods know he is a low-tier half-blood. But if he is as much of a bastard as I think he is, then he won't go down easily just because of this.'

" **Possibly, but if things were that easy, life wouldn't be fun.** "

'No, it wouldn't. We will chat more in the early hours of the morning.'

He didn't need to hear her response to know that she acknowledged his words.

Harry found himself standing in front of the Fat Lady who let him in and he saw that Hermione was snarling at him from a corner of the common room along with Ron, but he quickly turned away when Harry glared at him.

He decided he wasn't going to bother with the ex-Weasley and made his way to his dorm to turn in for the night.

"Harry," Hermione called out

Harry ignored her as he made his way up the stairs and made his way into his dorm room and she tried to catch his attention, but it was fruitless as when he ignored her, her voice refused to work and only after he closed the door to his dorm did her voice return.

She sighed as she thought, 'I'll confront him tomorrow.'

She then made her way to her dorm, ignoring people who stuck their nose up at her or sneering at her.

[Girl's Dorm]

Hermione made her way into the room and found her bed was now gone from its' usual place and one of her roommates who could barely look at her pointed to an old bed in the corner of the dorm room and said, "That's your bed over there."

"Why did you-"

"Don't bullshit me, traitor. You deserve much worse if you continue to bitch then you are more than welcome to sleep outside."

Hermione hid her frustration and nodded before making her way to the corner of the dorm and found her truck tossed roughly at the foot of her new bed as she changed into her night clothes.

As everyone settled into their beds for sleep, they ignored Hermione as she settled into her bed, before it fell apart in the middle of the night, leaving the bald girl fuming in the ruins of her bed.

* * *

[Next Day]

Harry woke up with a yawn as he thought, 'Good morning, princess.'

" **Harry...** "

'Did you sleep well?'

" **Yes, although it has been awhile...I'm getting lonely.** "

'Oh princess, my apologies, I'll make sure to fuck you into a quivering pile of goo later.'

" **...You better, mister. I've been missing out.** "

Harry hid a grin before he took an extra-long cold shower as his princess took to sending him teasing images as he put on his uniform and made his way to the library and made his way to a private corner to read as he could feel Benihime's arms wrap around him as she read with him.

Then he heard her whispered, " **Baldy at 12 o'clock~.** "

Harry bookmarked his page as he allowed Hermione to come towards him as he raised a muffling spell so no one could hear them. He could only roll his eyes at her as she tapped her foot on the floor as he was a child in need of being scolded.

"So cueball, how's life going? I have to say, I love your new look, it fits."

"You are getting immense satisfaction out of this aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Especially since you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Do you know what you have caused me to experience?"

"Yes, the goblins are very detailed, also you parents sent me a letter saying how sorry they were for having a disgusting excuse of a daughter, also they repaid me back all the money you spent and treated me to dinner with my princess. It makes me wonder how the hell did people like them give birth to a miserable wench like you?"

Hermione trembled and raised her hand to strike him, until a form of red mist appeared behind Harry, as Benihime showed herself to Hermione, shocking her, senseless.

"You..."

" **Me...** "

"You were the one who corrupted Harry! Turning him from his real friends!" She snapped, pointing a finger at her.

Benihime let out a harsh laugh that ran shivers down her spine and stated, " **I didn't corrupt him. You, your little shit of a boyfriend, and his twat of a sister wanted to control him. You were the one who took his money and books and you were the one who betrayed the only person who befriended you and saved your miserable hide no less. He could easily make you his bitch and have his name tattooed on your ass, place a collar on you and force you to crawl on all four throughout the castle and no one would be allowed to give a damn.** "

Hermione gave a harsh snort, "Like he could."

Harry pulled Benihime into his lap and said, "You have a variety of good ideas, princess, but I'd rather not have to take care of her, she'd be way too annoying to keep track of."

She chuckled, " **Of course.** "

Hermione knew she wouldn't get anywhere with her around him, "We will talk later, Harry. Without _her_ and you will see things our way and when you finally realize your failures without us, I will be there for you **after** I say I told you so."

Harry and Benihime watched her leave before they cracked up with laughter until the two winded down as he sighed, "How pathetic."

" **Does she really think that she can get the mark of the traitor off her face through you?** "

"That's what she thinks, but I refuse to do so. It will be amusing as hell when she has to return with another failure at getting what she wants. Considering that she has no common sense, listening to her blab about her needing me will be worth it when its' nearing the end and she begs for help."

" **And you won't deliver.** "

"No...It's about damn time she learns sucking on the words of an authority figure just because they are an adult, will only lead to hell and its' about damn time she learns it."

" **What do you think she will do when she's dragged away by the goblins? I think she would be dragged out of the castle in shock and start crying that she realizes all of her mistakes.** "

"Nah, you give her too much credit. She will probably scream and curse me, ordering that I come and save her and that she needs me or cry for Albus to save her."

" **Possibly...It will be funny as hell, though. But when are you getting your books back?** "

"At the right opportunity and plan on witnessing his tantrum when he finds his newly decorated office."

She nuzzled against him, " **Such a lovely idea, Harry.** "

He grinned at her, "I learned well from my soon-to-be wife, after all."

Her eyes widened, " **W-wife? You want me to be your wife?** "

"Of course I do," He whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss as he kissed down to her neck, "You are a part of my soul, a part of me, and anyone who wants to say otherwise and fuck off."

" **The female no name...** "

"Can fuck off. If she plans on doing anything and I will bury her, its' that simple."

" **Hmm~, take me back, I wish to rest, for now, the night will be spent on training and more pleasurable activities.** "

Harry grinned and kissed her before she went back into his mind as he left the library with a smile.

Throughout the day, Ron glared at Harry and made snarky comments at every opportunity he could, but Harry didn't dignify him with any response causing him to fume and it only got him a lot of points lost and multiple detentions.

* * *

As the days passed, Harry finally got the chance to remove his books from Dumbledore's humble care when he stepped out to take care of Order business and saw he stole a lot more things than his own and sent them to Gringotts to have them recorded and returned to their proper owners.

Albus' office was now as empty and worthless as the strength of his word and promises.

Harry looked at perch where Fawkes was sitting on and rubbed his finger against his plumage and said, "Another one falls to corruption, Fawkes. He thinks he's all light and good, but he caused a lot of damage. Why do you stay with him?"

The firey bird gave a sad-sounding trill and Harry sighed, "You thought you could bring him back, but he just became disillusioned."

The immortal bird slowly nodded and Harry saw the chain connecting Fawkes to his desk, "You can't escape on your own...He bonded you to him when you knew he couldn't be redeemed, that was during my second year...when you saved me from the Basilisk with the Sorting Hat."

Fawkes gave a soft trill of agreement and Harry pulled out his soul cutter and slashed the chain, freeing Fawkes who then flew around in a circle, celebrating his freedom before landing on Harry's shoulder, preening his hair a bit and a male tone of voice that Harry expected to come from nothing short of royalty said, " _Thank you and may Lady Magic and her blessing be upon you, Harry._ "

Then the immortal bird flashed away in a ball of flames.

Harry then sealed his sword in her sheath as he whispered, "Have a nice life, Fawkes, I hope to see you again one day."

He then left, leaving the office, knowing that Albus would blow a gasket when he saw what happened to it and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it due to most of the stuff in the office he stole from their rightful owners in the first place.

* * *

[With Voldemort]

Voldemort was sitting on the throne of human skulls and bones as a group of his followers were standing straight, as if they were mannequins and brought before him were ten squirming men and women who were either spitting and cursing him to the lowest pits of hell or were weeping and pleading with him to let him go.

The Dark Lord couldn't really decide which one he hated more, but spelled them all the same, making them entirely devoted to serving him until death.

After taking care of most of his Death Eaters who haven't escaped his command he snarled, "In three days...We are going to attack Azkaban and we are going to bring my soldiers back to my glory. I expect all of you to be prepared for that moment and to cause as much death and destruction as possible. Understand?"

"Yes, our Lord Voldemort," They all stated, emotionless

"Dismissed, get out of my sight."

They all got up and left as one and once they all left, Voldemort, felt pain stab his temples as a wave of nausea hit him hard, 'Son of a bitch... I removed all of my bodily weaknesses decades ago... Damn you, Potter, no matter, he will die, no little upstart will get the best of me.'

* * *

[With Snape]

Snape was in the dark, cutting and mashing different potion ingredients and put them into a cauldron where it was mixed constantly over a period of thirty minutes, he added several liquids and alternatively mixed fast and slow before it became a dark scarlet red.

Dumbledore entered the room and said, "Is it ready?"

Snape nodded, "This is extra potent, Albus, it can easily kill if overdosed."

Albus looked at him coldly, "Yes, it could, but the effects are still the same as your usual one, correct?"

"Yes, it is. Good. It's time to set up a dinner."

Snape looked at him, "You are planning on bringing the Order under your control."

"Yes, Harry needs to understand that he is messing with forces he doesn't understand."

Snape spat, "He just needs a good smack and potioning."

"We will get to that later, just prepare multiple potions and send them to Molly. It will be a dinner to always remember."

"When are we going to deal with Black?"

"Soon, Severus. Soon."

* * *

[With Amelia]

Amelia was watching multiple groups of aurors running Mad-Eye's training course, the sounds of panting, cursing, and yelling of multiple aurors training for the upcoming war.

She was just about to join the group until a gravelly tone rang out, "Amelia."

She turned around and saw Mad-Eye himself, making his way towards her.

"Mad-Eye, why are you here?"

He gave her a hard stare, but she didn't flinch as he said, "We need to talk."

She looked at him before she ordered everyone to keep training and lead him back to her office and she said, "Anything to say?"

He pulled out a flask and handed it to her and said, "I have almost been poisoned."

She raised an eyebrow, "Alastor, you have been poisoned so many times that the Unspeakables send bi-weekly requests to test your blood and explain why are you still alive. What is different from this one, did the man escape your grasp and you want to place his head on a plate?"

Mad-Eye quirked up his lips a bit before stating, "They should know they will never know. Moving away from that, I want you to test my flask."

"Your anti-tamperproof flask?"

"Yes, because within the flask I am giving you, is a potion that was mixed in a drink that Albus gave me."

Amelia's eyes got slightly wide before she closed them, "I will have it tested immediately. I take it that you are going to stay around?"

"Someone needs to whip this generation into shape."

"Glad to have you on board, Alastor."

* * *

[With Ginny]

Ginny was walking around the castle, her hands were in her pockets as she walked in the empty hallway as she decided to skip class as she no longer cared and they were already in negative points due to Ron and his daily outbursts against her love.

She waited for her target to come out of her class and hit him with a compulsion spell, causing him to immediately stiffen before relaxing and smiling at Ginny.

"Ginny...What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to be seen with you."

"I am in need of your services, Colin."

He looked confused, "What do you mean, my services? What do you want with me?"

"I want a picture of Harry Potter."

He looked conflicted, "I don't know."

"Come on. Just one picture and I will never bother you again. I am sure you have multiple pictures of him, please~."

He looked at her before nodding and said, "Alright, just one picture and then you leave me alone."

"Okay," She smiled as she followed him, but when he turned around, a dark scowl quickly fell on her face before she turned it into a normal slight frown. He made his way to an empty classroom and placed his bag on a desk as Ginny closed the door behind her.

She pulled out a knife as Colin sorted through multiple pictures of Harry and he picked out a rather simple picture of Harry smiling as he was lying against a tree last semester.

He turned around to give her the picture only for her to strike out with her knife, catching him in the neck, as blood spluttered out covering Ginny's shirt as his eyes were wide with shock as she snatched a picture from his grip as he fell to his knees and dropped to the floor as he bled out.

Colin quickly fell unconscious before quickly falling dead.

Ginny stared at the dead body, dropping the blood-stained knife and then she saw what Tom was talking about, the soul of her victim just floating right in front of her, she took it into her blood-stained hands and popped it into her mouth and started to chew.

Then she swallowed the entire thing before her eyes widened and she collapsed to her knees, feeling overwhelming pain as she thought her head would explode. All of Colin's memories entered her mind, then she felt her magical core expand inside of her as the pain left her with several throbs as a grin fell on her face.

'Soon, Harry, you will be mine...'

As she pulled herself up and cleaned herself off, she vanished Colin's body as if he was a piece of trash and left the room, leaving the abandoned classroom.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! Also, it's my birthday! Birthday update! But another thing, warning to those who haven't taken Biochemistry yet, NEVER TAKE IT ONLINE! EVER! Seriously, I hope I take I can pass both of my online classes with a C, I will literally cry with relief, I will be back to writing on Wednesday, May 9th. I'm only taking a break from studying today.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Aaron Leach: Thank you!**

 **Guest#1: As a funny scene at the end of one of the chapters later on, but during the final battle, probably, but I don't want him to go down in a blaze of glory. He doesn't deserve such a thing.**

 **Huntsman8888: Maybe~.**

 **Perseus12: Yes, it has and Harry is taking no prisoners.**

 **Stratos263: Yes, he shall**

 **Draph91: That would be telling, but you can say that she will a stroll through Hell's doors, that's all I will say.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Thank you and Ginny are too obsessed and Tom is able to use that to advantage. The potion you will see later and I thank you~.**

 **god of all: Thank you~!**

 **Guest#2: Thank you, sorry for the long wait!**

 **sandipi: Nope, she won't. Voldemort twisted her mind so only she will do whatever he ordered of her, Lucius and Draco...well, I have plans for them. Voldie is very evil. That's all I will say.**

 **The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai: I am glad! ^v^**

 **(guest) naruto: Thank you!**

 **Greer123: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **buterflypuss: Thank you.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Thank you, but I won't be telling. It would spoil it. Maybe, to your second statement. The DxD will be done soon. I just need to be done typing it. You too. Later man.**

 **Alex2909: Yup! ^v^**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846: Yeah, sorry for the long wait**

 **DarkRavie: Thank you~!**

 **Gime'SS: Thank you!**

 **Guest#3: Thanks**

 **ToddGilliss: Thank you for the rhyme, I hope for the next update, I can be on time.**

 **ultoanova: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Monster King: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	23. Chapter 23

**#Chapter 23#**

* * *

[Flashback: With Ginny]

 _'Soon, Harry, you will be mine...'_

 _As she pulled herself up and cleaned herself off, she vanished Colin's body as if he was a piece of trash and left the room, leaving the abandoned classroom._

[Present]

Ginny quickly made her way back to her dorm room, ignoring all the glares and sneers directed at her from most of the population at Hogwarts who didn't ignore her existence when she entered their line of sight.

She kept her mind occupied with thoughts about Harry, her beloved, her true love and soul mate finally proposing to her after getting rid of that sword hussy and them getting married in a grand ball and all the people who scorned her bowing and kissing her feet with thousands of gifts and apologies with gifts, money, and jewelry.

Soon enough, she found herself standing in front of the Gryffindor portrait and she muttered the password making the frame open as she entered and made her way to her dorm room, jumped into bed and spelling the curtains shut.

She caressed Harry's photo with a finger as she gave a lovesick sigh of pleasure as she memorized every line of his face as her eyes landed on his lips, curved up into a soft smile as he laid down on the grass.

Her eyes glazed over as she could only imagine Harry in her arms, peppering her with kisses, before she started to kiss the picture, repeatedly as she let out slight moans, before she found her tongue inside the picture, making a freshly wet hole in a perfectly good picture of beloved.

She felt rage fill her and before she could throw a fit, a cold chuckle rang out.

" **How pathetic, pining after a picture.** "

'Voldemort...What do you want?' She growled

" **Watch your tone. Anyways, I could feel that you already killed someone and so soon. I guess you really do have potential...For a miserable sewer rat, but your blood is pure at the end. It's only natural.** "

Ginny took several calming breaths as she thought, 'What now?'

" **Now, you get to learn more spells. Don't tell me you think I'm going to do the work for you? After all, how are you going to get Potter all for yourself if I do it?"**

Her eyes flashed red, 'He's mine. No one else's. I'll crush anyone who gets in my way.'

She suddenly felt a sudden pain in her chest, making her hack up a glob of blood, making her eyes widen.

'No...I refuse, he will be mine. No promise on my life will force me not too. He will be mine if I have to suffer a bloody cough then so be it,' She inwardly swore as she rushed to the restricted section of the library to see if she could find anything that could help her reclaim what she deserves.

* * *

[With Voldemort]

He laughed in the empty throne room as he thought of the youngest ex-Weasley female and could only grin at the thought of dark magic swallowing her whole.

He let out a sigh, 'It's a damn shame she got disowned before this scandal could explode in her face. It would viciously cripple the light side, but I have to give credit to the blood traitor when it is due. Doesn't matter. When she finally exposes herself it will be glorious and maybe having the little shit act like a collared dog will be worth sparing him...Maybe.'

The rejuvenated man sighed as he pulled himself off his throne and made his way to the first floor as Narcissa immediately kneeled before him and said, "Follow me on your hands and knees."

"Yes, my Lord," She softly said as she went on all fours, following after him.

[ **Short** **Lime Scene** ]

He then stopped at the window and ordered her, "Please me."

"Yes, my Lord," She said as she unzipped his pants and started to suck him off.

'Soon, this country will be mine. No Boy-who-lived brat or Albus will stop me. I will crush both of them.'

His body let out a shudder of pleasure as he looked down at Narcissa, her cheeks flushed with heat as her mouth continued to suck him off. Subconsciously, he lifted a hand to run through her pale locks before using grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulled his hips back before thrusting into her mouth again and again.

She just let him use her mouth like a toy before he gave a strangled groan and came down her throat.

[ **Lime Over** ]

He pulled back as he allowed her to place his cock back in his pants and looked down awaiting another order.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord," She whispered before she made her way out.

He turned back towards the window and glanced at his hand he used to grab Narcissa with, 'Hmph, maybe I did miss the pleasures of the flesh with my old body."

* * *

[With Harry: Night Time]

He made his way towards his dorm room, changing into his pajamas and shifted into a meditative position. He soon found his way into his inner world surrounded by blood lilies and quickly found Benihime curled up beside a thick Sakura tree.

Harry caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, before he placed a kiss on her cheek, making her open an eye as he grinned, "Hello princess."

[ **Lemon Scene** ]

She kissed him on the lips before he started kissing her cheeks, "Its' been awhile. Are you here to give me my reward?"

"Of course, my apologies that I made you wait too long," He cooed as he fell back, taking her with him.

He removed her dress and let out a sigh of pleasure, "No matter how many times I see you naked, it still leaves me in awe."

She giggled, "I'm glad you are still able to enjoy me."

"I will never get tired of you, princess. Never."

She removed his shirt and pants as he peppered kisses from her cheeks to her neck and lower until he met the swell of her breasts and started to suck on them, making her moan and squeak in delight.

He let his hands roam all over her body and down from pinching her opposite nipple down to the curse of her flat stomach and met her pink flower, now leaking her with her honey.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing him further into her chest, "Harry, please."

"Please, what? Tell me what you want, princess."

"Take me, I want you inside of me."

Harry could only hum, "Such an interesting statement from my princess. How could I not follow through."

He then made her way to observe her pussy for a moment before giving her slit a long lick before diving inside, thrusting his tongue in and out as she arched her back, burying her hands into his hair as she begged him to go faster.

Harry pulled her thighs further apart so he could go deeper into her snatch, before she finally came with a scream, squirting all over his face. He pulled back with a bit of a laugh as he looked at the raging blush on her pale cheeks, her open mouth spilling with pants with her breasts rising and falling covered in marks from him sucking on them with her hard, sensitized nipples.

"What a beautiful picture. And it's all for me."

"Harry, I want to-"

"Sorry, princess, you have to go without the returning the favor this time."

"But, my reward~," She pouted

"You can suck me off later if you can pull your pussy off my cock once I'm done with you."

He pulled out his cock from his boxers and slowly entered Benihime, making her give a low moan as he fully settled into her pussy, allowing her a moment to enjoy the sensation of being full before slowly pulling out before quickly thrusting back in.

She took ahold of his shoulders as he continued to pull out and thrust, quickly picking up speed and momentum as she wrapped her legs around his waist, breathless moans and slurred curses filled the air as Harry pulled her close before she flipped them over to where she was riding him.

"Now princess, your reward," He gritted out

"My reward, my way, darling Harry."

She started riding him, her pussy twitching and tightening around him as she yelled, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Harry could only grin as he made to match her thrusts, going deep as he could in his blistering pace as she came around him, triggering his own orgasm as the loud, wet slaps of their hips meeting only made them shiver with pleasure.

"Beloved," She cooed as she leaned down to take Harry's lips once again.

He ran his hands through her thick hair before he flipped her over, "Your reward, isn't over. Not by a damn long shot."

She grinned as he started on the second round, ending hours later, the pair covered in cum, spooning each other as she ran her fingers through her hair, whispering sweet words into his ear as he laid on her chest.

A slightly demented grin settled on her face as she couldn't wait to slay multiple heathens.

[ **Lemon End** ]

* * *

[With Snape]

He let out a sneeze and wiped his nose, shaking off the thought that someone must be talking about him as he made his way to the Prewitt House and knocked twice and Molly opened it, the phrase 'Oath-Breaker' still clearly visible across her forehead.

"About time you got here, get in," She snapped as she made way for him.

He stepped in with a sneer, finding a bit of amusement that she couldn't remove the phrase and she made it known, "Find something funny?"

"Amusing, yes. It fits you well."

She grit her teeth, "I don't want to hear this from the bitch of-" Severus grabbed her face and forced her against the wall.

"Shut your miserable mouth, No-name. I can easily kill you and no one would bat an eye. After all, you are and always have been nothing."

"This coming from a miserable half-blood!" She choked out

"This coming from the broodmare of the closets back in our youth? You have fucked nearly half of Hogwarts within your last three years of Hogwarts and you were grooming your daughter to do the same before that little shit was born."

She removed his hand from her face, "Yeah, yeah, it's well-known that you hate the brat, but I need his money. You are just mad you couldn't get the mudblood. Tell me, did you kiss her pale lips as you were holding her corpse? Did you jack off on her body too or did you fuck her screaming that you love her when she was alive and could only chase her warmth as her body cooled?"

He smacked her across the face, making her fall to the floor as he glared at her with vicious loathing as he started to stomp and kick her before dragging her to the kitchen.

Her face was bloody with large bruises beginning to form as he pulled her up by her bangs and said, "Listen, you miserable bitch. The only reason why you are alive right now is due to Albus. But when he doesn't, I will come after you and I will kill you in the worst way I can imagine and you will beg for death by the time I'm finished with you. Do your fucking job or I'll let the Death Eaters stumble across you one night."

He then spat on her and left, placing the bag filled with potions on the table roughly before leaving with a loud door slam.

Molly slowly got up and dragged herself to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

'When we finally win, Severus, I can't wait to have Albus kill you.'

* * *

[Back with Snape]

He made his way back to Hogwarts, into his office as he quickly pulled a book from his shelf and made his way to the lower chambers of Hogwarts, something that Dumbledore gave him as a gift as a teacher.

He quickly found what he looking for in a glass chamber, the frozen body of Lily Potter.

[ **Disturbing Scene Ahead, Skip until the next pair of brackets!** ]

Severus gave a sick, twisted version of an innocent smile as he slowly made his way forward, stripping himself of his clothes as he went and made to hug Lily's pale figure. Cold from the lack of blood, but smooth as marble.

He opened the chamber and plucked her out of it as she was an apple plucked from a tree and carried her to his bed, laying her down and flipping her over so she was on her stomach.

He laid down and started to lick every inch of her before hugging her, enjoying the feel of her against him before he spread her legs and...~ **make it up within your own minds. I can't even write it on Ao3, yet.** ~

He sighed as he collapsed on top of her back before turning her around and kissing her cold lips and sighed as he could only look at her green glass eyes, a pale comparison to her usual eyes.

He brushed her limp red hair, "Don't worry, my beautiful Lily. When that brat is finally gone, I'll take his eyes and place them on you, it's the only thing good about that brat anyway. Now, let's take a bath."

[ **Ending it! I am ending the scene! I'm so sorry!** ]

* * *

[With Mad-Eye]

"Move it! You fucking run and fight! Do you think the Death Eaters will give a shit if you're tired? No shit, they won't they'll tear you apart! Keep going! Proudfoot, don't think that I don't see you slacking, do the course over! Dawlish, move your bloody ass or I'll make you run the course until you puke!"

The sounds of fluids and mess fit the grass, making Mad-Eye shake his head, 'Too late for that.'

Amelia snarled as she made her way through the course as she shouted out, "Keep moving! If I can do it, so can you? Don't tell me that you guys have been slacking off so much?"

Her words seemed to push the remainings ones who weren't dead on their feet to keep pushing.

Sirius matched her speed before they finally finished the course at the same time. He wore an old silver t-shirt, now gray from sweat and his black shorts, while Amelia was wearing a tight battle shirt with matching pants.

He handed her a water bottle which she downed half of before pouring the remainder on herself, much to his pleasure.

She glanced at him, "Down boy, down. Don't make me get the newspaper."

He slightly bowed, "My apologies, I was just so enraptured by you, that I couldn't stop staring."

"...You got that from Harry, didn't you?"

He scratched his head, "A bit. Does it work?"

She let a small smile fall on her lips, "...Maybe."

Moody's whistle made the two of them tense, "Enough flirting lovebirds, get moving!"

They saluted him with a hint of mocking, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

[With Remus]

He slowly made his way through the forest where one of the most prominent locations of werewolves were stationed, he knew Greyback didn't make it here yet, he was still arming his forces and hoped if he got them on their side, it would cut them off.

'I just hope I am able to get me to listen to me first.'

He continued to move until he came across what he was looking for and all chatter ceased as he made his way towards the leader, every werewolf staring at him before he fell to his knees to the leader of the pack of werewolves in this location.

"Maclean."

The leader sat up straight as he looked at him, he was buff and bulky, his hair was a reddish bronze with dark hazel eyes. He had a five o'clock shadow on his chin and his nails were long, he had the hide of a skinned bear over his shoulders with a pair of dirty jeans.

In a tone rough as gravel, "Lupin. Why are you here?"

"I am in need of you and your pack's help."

Several members around him groaned in annoyance before the leader gave a warning growl, silencing them.

"I am aware of the looming war between the light and dark. Are you telling us that you wish for us to join Albus' side and how will he help us?"

"No."

"No?" He quipped, leaning forward with interest as everyone was now at full attention, "Explain."

Remus lifted his head, "You can say that I have been liberated. I know that Albus will do everything he can to keep his status quo and it was only due to the dressing down my best friend gave me that finally made realize that things have to change. My pup, the boy who I consider as the last remaining link to my two dead pack mates is in grave danger."

"And you expect us to join your no-killing mentality?"

"No. This war will be a bloodbath. It will not be like the previous war where Albus had the reigns and death eaters were able to do whatever they pleased. We are going to attack with equal fire and they will die or wish that they had."

Maclean gave a hearty laugh, "And how do you intend on backing up your bark, pup?"

"What do you wish me to do?"

"You know exactly what I wish to do, Lupin."

He took a deep breath, "Lead me..."

Maclean grinned and said, "Follow me."

Remus trailed after him as people muttered with anticipation as Remus thought, 'Mooney...'

A dark growl answered him.

'Look I know you hate me and have plenty of good reasons. But, I really need your help with this.'

" **Tell me...why shouldn't I allow them to tear you apart?** "

'Because our pup needs this...'

" **...** "

'Please.'

A sigh rang out before the growling tone rang out, " **You will have control later. Don't you dare cockblock me or I'll have them tear you apart like an old dishrag.** "

'Thank you,' He thought as the group finally made it.

A large ring carved into the dirt as two males stepped into it as people circled around them, clamoring and chatting in excitement.

Mooney took control as his eyes turned a golden amber and Maclean smirked, "So you allowed your wolf to take over?"

He cracked his neck and shoulders, " **I decided to step in, I don't like him, but I'm stuck with him for now and we have come to an agreement. Our pup needs us.** "

"Even if means your death or you subjugating yourself to my leadership?"

" **Even that.** "

"Ballsy. Let's see what you got."

* * *

[With Voldemort]

He stared at his kneeling group of soldiers and he could only find amusement over the entire situation.

'I should have done this years ago, but with youth comes nativity, something that I won't allow to ruin my plans.'

"My dear Death Eaters...We will begin the first stage of strengthening my forces. Half of you will go to Azkaban and break out my beloved soldiers who are waiting to serve their leader. The rest of you will go to Hogsmeade and cause as much destruction as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort," They stated in a monotone of voice.

"Dismissed."

The group got up as one, kissing his robes one by one before leaving to do their Lord's bidding, unknown to him, a pair of mismatched eyes were glaring at him.

[With Molly]

She dragged herself to the bathroom to patch herself up after which she made her way into the kitchen and prepared a batch of fudge brownies. After placing the fudge on a plate and wrapped it in fancy plastic, she sent it off with the Prewitt owl.

A sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her hands together, "Soon everything will be as it should."

'And now to make my special dinner to get what I deserve after all my hard work.'

* * *

[Back at Hogwarts: Dining Hall]

It was dinner and Harry sat between both Luna and Neville before an owl swooped down and delivered a package and it fudge.

'Molly...don't you ever learn?' He inwardly quipped as Benihime gagged

Before he could pull out his wand, he caught the scent of sickly sweet perfume and Umbridge's squeaky voice rang out, "Heir Potter. What would those be?"

Harry bit back the witty retort that was on the tip of his tongue and said, "Apparently they are sweets for me, but I am not a fan of them or the person who made them."

"Oh..."

"I'm not sure if you would like them, though."

"Then I will dispose of them for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it is so sweet you care," She cooed before she snagged the bag and happily made away with her treat as Harry shuddered.

"I need a shower..."

Luna just patted him on the shoulder, "Oh don't worry you will be fine. If you manage to shower you will get the sparkles and nasty perfume off of you before it settles into your skin and rots you from the inside out."

"Cheesy," Neville snorted

She shrugged, "I try."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Enough, the both of you."

"Yes, sir~!" They quipped

Harry could only respond by blowing a raspberry.

* * *

[With Umbridge]

She hid away within her office as she giggled at her little treasure, before she called for an elf, "Bring me a tray of tea."

"Yes, Lady Umbridge."

Soon enough a tray appeared on her desk and she settled in, grabbing a handful of the desert on the tray and shoved it into her mouth, chewing them nosily before swallowing.

As she ate, pink and blue steam started to come from her ears, but that went unnoticed as she continued to gorge herself.

* * *

After eating, Harry started to walk with Neville and Luna, listening to their conversation, before Benihime caught his attention.

" **Harry...** "

'What is it?'

" **It seems that baldy is starting a raid on two different locations.** "

'And how would you know that?' He quipped

" **Let's just say my threads can do a whole lot more than spicing up our time together.** "

He let out a snort, making the pair look at him.

"Sorry, she just told me something that was amusing."

"I see, but beyond that, what do you have planned? You have that glint in your eye." Luna stated

"How would the both of you like to stop your first raid?"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm sorry for the really long wait! But I am glad you all love this story. It's been way too long, practically six months since my last update, I am kind of embarrassed, but I'll try to make the next chapter come sooner and it has a lot more fight in it, so look forward to that.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Draph91 - Oh, it will and it will be glorious**

 **god of all - Thank you, sorry for the long wait!**

 **Guest#1 - Thank you!**

 **Hikari Nova - She truly is, but can you imagine it?**

 **kaijin36 - Thank you! Sorry for the near five-month wait.**

 **buterflypuss - Thank you.**

 **Aaron Leach - Thank you!**

 **FateBurn - Thank you.**

 **Greer123 - He will. Don't worry.**

 **Pravus666 - The Bankai is a secret until the big day, but both James and Lily aren't Soul Reapers, but Harry will be able to visit them once he gets there, James is not a Soul Reaper but Lily's family, however, does have Soul Reaper linage but I ain't telling you about that yet. Thank you.**

 **LoamyCoffee - Thank you! And I am glad someone got the reference, I planned to make it exactly like that.**

 **DarkRavie - Thank you!**

 **Michael Bourne - They never do. It just makes it entertaining when they fail.**

 **Fog Repair Ship Akashi - She's so screwed...I just can't wait to write her death...It will be sweet.**

 **Statos263 - It won't. It's just amusing to see them try.**

 **VERO ASSASSIN FOR SHINIGAMI - You don't need to worry about that.**

 **cornholio4 - Thank you and just wait and see.**

 **Alex2909 - I know right?**

 **BlueSeraphos - You will find out~.**

 **vdwade23 - Extreme prejudice indeed.**

 **Paarthurmax - Thanks**

 **deadtoke14 - Thank you!**

 **DeathLock - My birthday was on May 4th, thank you for loving the chapter.**

 **Perseus12 - Love your reviews, dude.**

 **Guest#2 - Thank you and sorry for the long wait**

 **FictionGobler20 - Yeah, he is don't worry about it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Okaze - Thank you and I am happy you like Harry and Benihime's relationship**

 **Venus914 - I know, but he will be avenged**

 **917brat - Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest.**

 **Zero fullbuster - Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **(guest) staar - Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

 **Monster King - Thanks!**

 **(guest) zerox - Yeah, I know...sorry**

 **(guest) Adam Hammond - Thank you and sorry for the wait**

 **VizeerLord - Trust me, I know. But...That's what fanfiction's for, I write whatever the fuck I wish to write, it's my world, dammit...**

 **(guest) Vicky Angel - Sorry, but not. I ain't dead yet...If the evil tests don't do me in first.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
